La protección de un Hombre
by sailordestinity
Summary: ¡ Qué humillante despertarse en la cama, de él! Tenía vagos recuerdos y toda la resaca de una noche larga y agitada. Pero Serena era una profesional y propietaria de "Serenity Organización Inc", una empresa distribuidora de productos alimenticios. Ella era dueña de su propio destino... libre como un pájaro.
1. Chapter 1

La Protección de un Hombre Jayne Castle

Argumento

¡ Qué humillante despertarse en la cama, de él! Tenía vagos recuerdos y toda la resaca de una noche larga y agitada. Pero Serena era una profesional y propietaria de "Serenity Organización Inc", una empresa distribuidora de productos alimenticios. Ella era dueña de su propio destino... libre como un pájaro.

¿Y quién era él para insistirle que día no podía vivir sin él, que necesitaba la protección de un hombre?

**Ni la historia ni los personajes me pertenecen.**

**Los personajes de Sailor Moon no me pertenecen, son de Naoko Takeuchi.**

**La historia tampoco me pertenece, "La protección de un hombre" es de la autora Castle Jayne, esto es solo por entretención.**


	2. Chapter 2

**CAPITULO 1**

—¡Buenos días!

Serena Tsukino oyó estos profundos y aterciopelados tonos por entre el clamor creciente de otra voz que, desde su interior, le enviaba una advertencia a las profundidades de su confusa mente. Sabía que tenía que prestar atención a este grito interno que, investido de instinto femenino, le ordenaba no abrir los ojos, no enfrentarse a la tibia y soleada mañana californiana.

Pero la soñolienta y pausada voz masculina que emanaba junto a ella desde la almohada irrumpió sus advertencias internas de una manera arrolladora.

—Sin duda, la anfitriona perfecta —continuó diciendo Darien Chiba con tono burlón—. Andrew estaba en lo cierto. ¿Tus servicios también incluyen la preparación del desayuno?

Serena se estremeció bajo la sábana y se armó de coraje para abrir los ojos. Los rayos del sol bailaban en el cielo raso y rebotaban contra las paredes de la habitación. Finalmente había sucedido, pensó Serena. Había logrado meterse en la vida agitada de California, sólo para encontrar que gente mucho más experimentada que ella le pasaba por encima.

—¡Eh, linda! —dijo con tono risueño el hombre que tenía a su lado—. Estoy aquí, no en el techo.

Una enorme mano masculina se sacudió frente a sus ojos color celeste para atraer su atención. Ojalá él dejara de hacer esto. Ojalá también dejara de hablarle. Ojalá ella estuviera a miles de kilómetros de allí. Serena tragó saliva y sintió un desagradable malestar en el estómago.

La mano era fuerte, tenía leves callos en la palma y dedos muy sensibles. Se notaban las líneas de los músculos y las venas que se extendían desde la muñeca hacia el brazo. Como hipnotizada, Serena giró lentamente la cabeza para observar la piel bronceada con su brillante vello castaño. Llegó primero hasta el codo y luego, sin poder evitarlo, llevó los ojos hasta el imponente hombro.

Trató de juntar todo el coraje que le quedaba y dejó que ocurriera lo inevitable. Sus ojos se toparon con los de él. Aunque tenía memorizado cada rasgo de este hombre, volvió a estudiar en detalle el rostro de Darien Chiba. Era una especie de penitencia, se dijo ella enseguida.

—¿Cómo te sientes? —preguntó Darien cortésmente. Sus ojos azules brillaron con picardía y, quizás, con algún dejo de compasión.

—Siento ganas de vomitar —respondió ella con franqueza. Tenía un gusto horrible en la boca.

—No me sorprende —la reprendió él con dulzura. Sus labios se curvaron en una sonrisa perspicaz—. Las anfitrionas no deberían emborracharse en sus propias fiestas.

—Te agradezco que seas tan comprensivo —replicó Serena con tono severo. En este momento, lo odiaba; pero también se odiaba a sí misma. ¿Por qué había sido tan tonta? Si tan sólo Seiya no hubiera...

Trató de dar un corte tajante a estos pensamientos. Ella era la única culpable de todo. Tendría que haber sabido que Seiya Kou sólo estaba interesado en una frívola relación al mejor estilo californiano. ¡Santo Dios! ¡Tenía veintiocho años! ¿Acaso no había aprendido nada acerca de los hombres en esta parte del mundo?

Y Darien Chiba no era diferente. Sin embargo, no era guapo ni tenía ese aire superficial de todos los demás hombres del sur de California. Su nariz aguileña, la rígida línea de su boca, su comportamiento levemente autoritario revelaban su interés por algo más que el mero placer de llevar una buena vida. Sus anchos y musculosos hombros ponían de manifiesto su experiencia en la industria de la construcción. De pie, superaba holgadamente el metro sesenta y cinco de Serena. Con seguridad, Darien medía alrededor de un metro ochenta y cinco.

Sí, era un hombre grande y muy fuerte. Y ella conocía demasiado bien toda esa fortaleza. Sus delgadas caderas y sus robustos muslos le conferían un aire muy recio, pero Serena sabía que la rudeza en él iba más allá del aspecto físico.

Sin embargo, no era diferente del resto de los hombres. Si bien su poder era mucho más arrollador que el superficial encanto de los otros, sus propósitos eran los mismos. El poder para Darien Chiba era un pasaporte para conseguir lo que deseaba. Y la noche anterior, Serena había sido el objeto de sus deseos.

Ella cerró los ojos al ver la expresión burlona y satisfecha en el rostro de Chiba. Por alguna razón, no se pudo quitar de la mente el resplandor en ese cabello oscuro. ¿Sería esa extraña sensación de náuseas lo que no la dejaba olvidarlo?

—Puede que no te parezca comprensivo —dijo él con tono alegre—, pero se supone que los enfermeros están para infundir ánimo y no para comportarse de una manera dulce y empalagosa. Y tengo la clara impresión de que voy a jugar el papel de enfermero.

—Estaré bien —anunció ella con vehemencia, mientras se preguntaba con desesperación cómo se las iba a arreglar para llegar hasta el baño justo a tiempo—. Sólo dame unos minutos...

—Lo siento —dijo él de repente, al tiempo que retiraba las cobijas y se levantaba de la cama—, pero prefiero limpiar el baño antes que esta alfombra. Vamos, anfitriona, ¡apresúrate!

Darien sólo llevaba puestos unos boxer blancos. Cuando Serena abrió los ojos, él ya estaba de pie, junto a ella, inclinándose para alzarla y sacarla de la cama.

— ¡Por favor, no! —Pero su protesta fue demasiado débil, incluso para sus propios oídos. Él la ignoró y la tomó entre sus brazos sin ninguna dificultad. Serena cerró nuevamente los ojos. De esta forma, creyó anular el contacto de ese pecho masculino. Pero, además, no deseaba presenciar su propia desnudez.

Sin embargo, mientras él la llevaba a través de la moderna habitación, se percató de que no estaba completamente desnuda. Parecía tener puesta una camiseta de hombre que le llegaba hasta los muslos y aún tenía su ropa interior de encaje. Si bien esto no significaba mucho, por lo menos era algo de lo cual podía estar agradecida en esta espantosa mañana.

—Aquí estamos. Yo te sujetaré la cabeza —le dijo Darien, al tiempo que la depositaba suavemente sobre el piso del baño—. Te sentirás mejor cuando hayas terminado.

¡Por Dios! Serena no deseaba que él la sostuviera mientras ella vomitaba. La situación ya era bastante mortificante como para empeorarla.

—Por favor, déjame sola —le suplicó—. Estaré bien.

Pero ya estaba apoyada sobre el inodoro de porcelana blanca y una vez que comenzó a arrojar, ya no pudo controlarse. Darien no se apartó de su lado y una parte de ella le estaba agradecida.

—¿Te sientes mejor? —le preguntó él amablemente al ver que había terminado.

Serena volvió a abrir los ojos y asintió.

—Sí, gracias. —¿Qué otra cosa podía decir en tales circunstancias?

—Tienes un aspecto terrible —comentó Darien con tono crítico.

—Lo lamento —rezongó ella, tratando de parecer mordaz. Pero apenas si pudo pronunciar esas palabras al ver su calamitosa apariencia en el espejo del baño. Él tenía razón.

Su larga cabellera dorada ya no estaba sujeta en el acostumbrado rodete. Le caía sobre los hombros de una manera bastante desprolija. Los ojos celestes con esas largas pestañas, que normalmente combinaban con el tono del cabello, parecían no tener la vivacidad y la inteligencia habituales. En realidad, la inteligencia aún estaba allí, pensó ella con irritación, sólo que no se los veía tan vivaces.

La boca ,por lo general tan expresiva, que llenaba de vida el rostro de Serena parecía machucada y enfurruñada bajo la luz del baño. Normalmente, los ojos destacaban aun más los pómulos salientes y los labios risueños ocultaban la singular mandíbula. Normalmente, era un rostro lleno de personalidad. Normalmente.

Sin ningún interés, sino con curiosidad morbosa, Serena clavó los ojos en el espejo para estudiar su esbelta figura. Los senos pequeños y redondeados se abrían paso por entre la camiseta de algodón, para luego afinarse en la delgada cintura. Sus caderas eran anchas, quizás más de lo debido, pero el largo de sus piernas era considerable. Ella nadaba mucho. Le hubiera gustado ser algo más alta y tener ese toque seductor de las mujeres californianas. Esta mañana no podía dejar de desacreditar su propio cuerpo.

—Ahora te toca la ducha —le estaba diciendo Darien a modo de conversación.

—Yo puedo arreglármelas sola —se apresuró a decir ella, mientras él comenzaba a quitarle la camiseta—. ¡Déjame en paz, Darien!

—¿Por qué te pones tan nerviosa? —le preguntó con una sonrisa perspicaz en los labios—. ¡Acabas de pasar la noche en mi cama!

Esas palabras la derrotaron. Esta mañana, Serena no tenía ni fuerzas ni ganas de luchar. Además, él tenía razón. Era espantoso y humillante, pero tenía que reconocer que Darien estaba en lo cierto. Ella acababa de pasar la noche en su cama.

—Así está mejor —aprobó él, cuando Serena dejó de mirarse en el espejo y se quedó de pie, resignada, mientras Darien la desvestía—. Métete —le ordenó, al tiempo que regulaba el agua de la ducha.

Con algún dejo de pudor, trató de apartarse de esas poderosas manos al introducirse en la bañera. ¿Cómo podía sentirse tan mal sin estar realmente enferma? Nunca antes se había emborrachado en su vida. Pero la noche anterior, las margaritas que había preparado Darien le habían parecido interminables. Recordaba haber bebido uno cada vez que sus ojos se habían posado en Seiya Kou y su mujer. ¡Su mujer!

—Aquí tienes champú —le dijo Darien, y Serena se sobresaltó al notar que él también se había metido en la ducha. No se atrevió a mirarlo. Con seguridad, se hallaba completamente desnudo—. Quédate quieta y te lavaré el pelo.

Ella apretó los dientes y se apoyó contra la blanca pared de azulejos, tratando de mantener el equilibrio, al tiempo que Darien procedía a lavarle la cabeza. La espuma aumentaba con rapidez mientras él movía los dedos con fuerza, y Serena se preguntó cómo podía estar tan enérgico esta mañana. No era justo.

Tampoco era justo que ella tuviera que volver a enfrentar al mundo, se dijo ella con pesar. Poco a poco, con la ayuda de Darien y el agua de la ducha, su mente comenzaba a recobrar su habitual lucidez. Pero esto no era precisamente una bendición.

En primer lugar, se percató de que, ahora que había terminado de enjuagar el cabello, Darien pasaba a ocuparse de las otras partes del cuerpo. Con el jabón en la mano, comenzaba a refregarle la espalda. Algo nerviosa, Serena trató de apartarse de él.

—¿Adonde crees que vas? —murmuró Darien con voz profunda, tomándola de la cintura para atraerla hacia sí.

—No necesito que me bañen —replicó ella con tono helado. Pudo sentir la violenta presión del brazo de Chiba y la cercanía de su cuerpo cuando él se acercó para besarla en la frente.

—Tranquilízate. Ya has cumplido con tus deberes de anfitriona —le aseguró él con voz ronca—. Ya no te estoy pagando para que supervises mi fiesta o entretengas a mis invitados. O al menos, espero no tener que pagarte estas horas. Con lo que cobras, ¡quedaré en bancarrota antes de que te recuperes de tu borrachera!

Serena se ruborizó súbitamente.

—Darien, ya me siento bastante ridícula. Por favor, no te sigas burlando de mí.

—Así que te sientes ridícula. Pero seguramente no tan ridícula como me sentí yo cuando fui a decirle al bueno de Andrew que deseaba a su amante.

—¡Darien! ¡Cómo pudiste decirle semejante cosa! —Serena volvió a cerrar los ojos. En cualquier otro momento, esto le hubiera parecido gracioso.

La sola idea de que Darien Chiba se hubiera puesto en ridículo le hubiese alegrado toda la semana. Pero nada podía alegrarla esta mañana.

—Claro que se lo dije. Y es tu culpa, por haberme hecho pensar que había algo entre él y tú, Serena Tsukino —afirmó Darien con vehemencia—. Si no fuera por tu borrachera, te juro que me darían ganas de pegarte por todo lo que me hiciste padecer la semana pasada.

—¡Jamás te dije que era la amante de Andrew! —le recordó ella con furia, tratando de recuperar su vivacidad habitual.

—Pero me alentaste a pensarlo. Y no te atrevas a negármelo —respondió él con pesar, mientras con una mano, jugaba con el cabello de Serena—. No hacías más que hablar de Andrew cada vez que intentaba entablar una conversación contigo.

—Me pareció que, de ésa forma, me resultaría más sencillo —se quejó Serena, malhumorada. Sabía que, al final, había sido lo mismo. De todas maneras, había terminado por arrojarse a los brazos de Darien la noche anterior. Y nada podía cambiar esa realidad tan atroz.

—¿Qué te resultaría más sencillo? ¿Mantenerme alejado de ti? Te comunico que, a la larga, hubieras fracasado. ¿Acaso no sabes lo seductora que eres, pequeña Serena? Tu aparente indiferencia, combinada con tu ternura interior, es realmente irresistible. ¿Acaso no sabías que cada vez que estabas conmigo, me desafiabas a desenmascararte?

—¡No! —exclamó ella, alarmada. Pero sabía que era demasiado tarde para alarmarse. El daño ya estaba hecho—. ¡No es verdad! Si por un segundo hubiera sospechado que eras el tipo de hombre que quiere una mujer sólo porque pertenece a otro, ¡hubiese intentado otro método!

Como señal de advertencia, Darien apretó aun más el brazo con que rodeaba la cintura de Serena y ella sintió el calor y la fuerza de esos poderosos muslos. No podía dejar de sentirla, debido a la violencia con que él la sujetaba.

—Eres de veras muy tonta si piensas que te buscaba sólo porque creía que eras la amante de Andrew. —Darien le dio una leve sacudida y ella pudo percibir que estaba algo enfadado.— Sucede que aprecio mi amistad con Andrew Furuhata. ¿Te imaginas cómo me sentí anoche cuando decidí que ya no podía tolerar más esta situación y arrastré a mi amigo hasta el balcón, para comunicarle que tenía intenciones de quitarle a su amante?

—¡Supongo que se te rió en la cara!

—Ah, sí, por supuesto. Es más, pensé que jamás iba a parar de reírse —admitió Darien con sequedad—. Al principio, creí que él daba por sentado que yo no iba a poder persuadirte que lo dejaras. Luego, cuando por fin se tranquilizó y me dijo que eras tan libre como un pájaro...

Serena sintió que la deshonra le corría por las venas. En realidad, hasta anoche, no había llegado a formar parte de la vida agitada de California. Hasta anoche, había buscado relaciones basadas en el amor y la comprensión.

Había tenido bastantes dolores de cabeza y decepciones en el pasado, pero al menos, había intentado cumplir sus sueños poniendo todo dé sí, con un corazón que anhelaba dar y recibir amor. ¡Nunca antes se había rebajado hasta el nivel de emborracharse y acostarse con el primer hombre que estuviera disponible! Quizás, el estilo de vida local la había atrapado. Probablemente, estaba aprendiendo a vivir con ese tipo de relaciones frívolas, tan abundantes en este lugar. Pero algo en ella se rehusaba a aceptarlo.

—Libre como un pájaro —repitió Serena en voz alta. Detestaba el patético sonido de estas palabras. La noche anterior había sido un desastre, pero ella ya era bastante grande como para poder superar este tipo de experiencias. Sin ir más lejos, había logrado sobrevivir a la penosa desolación de cuatro años atrás. Sí, ya era bastante grande y fuerte, se dijo con valentía.

—Cuando por fin me di cuenta de lo que Andrew intentaba decirme, no supe si buscarte entre la gente para besarte hasta cortarte la respiración o matarte a golpes. A Andrew, todo esto le resultaba muy divertido, ¿sabes?

—Andrew tiene un extraño sentido del humor.

—Me dijo que ustedes dos nunca habían sido amantes y que le fascinaría que nosotros llegáramos a tener una relación.

—Relación. Qué palabra tan moderna y tan práctica. —Serena ni siquiera intentó ocultar su menosprecio.

Darien levantó una ceja con expresión divertida.

—¿No es cierto que sí? —la desafió con tono burlón. Por primera vez, ella advirtió que él volvía a hablar con su habitual tono helado de voz. Y se sobresaltó al percatarse de que hasta ahora no lo había utilizado. Ya se había acostumbrado durante la última semana y le parecía normal que Darien le hablara de esa forma.

—Bueno, es una palabra que sirve para definir un sinfín de situaciones —dijo Serena con firmeza—. ¿De qué otra forma se podría describir lo que ocurrió ayer, sin recurrir a frases tales como "pasatiempo de una noche"? —Sólo se estaba lastimando y ella lo sabía, pero pensó que se lo merecía.

—Bueno —replicó él enseguida—, "pasatiempo de una noche" implica algo más que compartir la misma cama. —Había un dejo de desafío en su voz.

—¡Implica una noche de sexo barato y vulgar! —declaró Serena con vehemencia, agradecida por el chorro de agua que le corría por el cuerpo. Al menos, eso le daba cierto estímulo.

—Así es —contestó Darien—. Por eso creo que "relación" es la palabra adecuada para definir nuestra situación. Todo el mundo enseguida tiende a pensar que hay algo de sexo involucrado, pero...

—Darien, ¿qué diablos quieres decir? —le inquirió Serena. Se sentía demasiado cansada como para descifrar los divagues de este hombre.

—Me estoy refiriendo al sexo —le recordó él.

—Ya sé, pero...

—O a la ausencia de sexo —concluyó Darien con aire congraciador. Serena sintió que se congelaba bajo el calor del agua. Darien seguía sujetándola con fuerza y ella hubiera jurado que él estaba conteniendo la risa.

—¿Ausencia de sexo? —se arriesgó a preguntar Serena con cautela—. ¿Acaso intentas decir que...? ¿Me estás diciendo que nosotros no... que yo no...?

Se apartó de él y se volvió para mirarlo con cierta incertidumbre. Y enseguida giró la cabeza hacia la pared opuesta. No podía soportar la expresión divertida de esos ojos . El se le acercó y Serena pudo percibir su contacto de la cabeza a los pies.

—¿Qué sucede, amor? —preguntó Darien con un fingido interés, al tiempo que comenzaba a acariciarle los hombros—. ¿Acaso no recuerdas nada?

—Cuéntame —le suplicó ella, golpeando con rabia la pared de azulejos.

—Lamentablemente, no hay mucho para contar —le informó él con tono irónico—. ¿Qué es lo último que recuerdas?

Serena respiró hondo, tratando con desesperación de visualizar las imágenes de la noche anterior.

—Me acuerdo de... —Hizo una pausa para tragar saliva.— Recuerdo que me llevaste alzada hasta la habitación... —Apesadumbrada, tuvo que hacer un enorme esfuerzo para seguir hablando.— Y una vez en la cama, creo que... que me desvestiste...

—Ajá —asintió Darien—. Soy bastante bueno para algunas cosas como desvestirte o ayudarte a superar la borrachera.

—Recuerdo que te metiste en la cama conmigo —balbuceó ella con pesar. La imagen era increíblemente clara. Le había deleitado el contacto de las sábanas frescas, se había maravillado ante el abrumador efecto del alcohol. Había pensado que no valía la pena llorar por Seiya Kou. Sobre todo, teniendo un hombre como éste a su lado. Darien era grande y fuerte y tenía un poder arrollador. Ella había acariciado el abundante vello de ese pecho masculino y él le había sonreído, inclinándose para besarla...

—Me temo que todo lo que hice fue meterme en la cama contigo —dijo él con calma, sin dejar de acariciar los hombros y el cuello de Serena—. Tú, mi pequeña anfitriona, te quedaste dormida. Te puedo asegurar qué fue un golpe terrible para mi ego. Aunque en ningún momento perdí el sentido del humor —continuó Darien con tono divertido—. Sin embargo, eso no significa que no voy a tomarme revancha por todo el maltrato recibido. Primero, casi me vuelves loco haciéndome pensar que tienes algo que ver con Andrew. Y cuando por fin te puedo traer hasta mi cama, te quedas dormida muy tranquilamente, ¡sin demostrar ningún interés por mi maravillosa técnica de seducción!

—¿De veras, Darien? ¿No me mientes? —preguntó ella con voz suplicante. Se sentía bastante mejor después de oír esas palabras. Si bien concientemente no había hecho nada por evitar la escena amorosa, al menos ya tenía algo de qué aferrarse en el medio de esta crisis.

—Me temo que es cierto —confirmó Darien con un suspiro de pesar—. Y por alguna razón —agregó en tono de broma—, no pude continuar sin ti. Puede que sea tonto de mi parte, pero mi orgullo exige que estés bien despierta y conciente de que estamos compartiendo la cama cuando llegue el momento.

—Gracias, Darien —susurró Serena con franqueza, y su cuerpo volvió a cargarse de renovada energía. Corrió la cortina de la ducha y, apartando los ojos de esa flagrante masculinidad, sacó la mano para agarrar una toalla blanca. Todo en la casa de Darien parecía ser blanco, de vidrio o cromado. Alguien le había dicho que se la había decorado la ex mujer, justo antes de abandonarlo para "encontrarse a sí misma".

Sacó la toalla del perchero y se apresuró a cubrirse. Sabía que él la observaba desde la ducha.

—Veo que te estás recuperando muy rápidamente —comentó Darien con calma.

Serena pudo sentir la fuerza de esos ojos azules y no quiso darse por vencida,

—No es mucho, después de la forma en que me he comportado. Pero ya me siento más aliviada —admitió ella, mientras tomaba otra toalla para secarse el pelo.

Oyó que Darien cerraba el grifo y empujaba la blanca cortina de la ducha. Ella se dirigió hacia la puerta. Tenía que salir de allí. Aunque el baño era muy grande, él parecía dominarlo por completo. Serena aún podía sentir el contacto de esas poderosas manos en su cabello.

Había llegado casi hasta la puerta, cuando Darien la tomó de la cintura y la hizo volverse para enfrentarlo.

—¿Y ahora qué? —preguntó ella, algo irritada. Volvió a sentirse tan segura de sí misma como de costumbre y le pareció increíblemente maravilloso.

—Tienes las dos toallas —dijo él con frialdad, al tiempo que le quitaba la de la cabeza—. ¿Podrías prestarme una?

—S-sí. Por supuesto —se apresuró a contestar Serena. Su propia desnudez le resultaba tan incómoda allí, en la habitación, como en el baño.

No hacía más que recordar escenas de la noche pasada. Se acordaba de haberse acurrucado y sentido el agradable peso de un brazo sobre los senos. Súbitamente, se apartó de él y comenzó a buscar la ropa.

—Las colgué en el armario —le informó Darien con calma, mientras, se secaba el cuerpo con aire despreocupado y la observaba moverse con desesperación.

—Gracias —volvió a decir Serena. Su instinto le decía que iba a poder dominar la situación con más facilidad una vez que estuviera vestida. ¡Qué experiencia tan atroz! aunque podría haber sido peor...

Encontró su vestido verde prolijamente colgado en el armario junto a una fila de camisas y debajo, en el suelo, las sandalias. Enseguida se puso el vestido y recordó que la ropa interior había quedado en el baño. No tenía que preocuparse por el sostén, ya que nunca se lo ponía cuando llevaba un escote tan profundo. A pesar de que casi ninguna de sus amigas usaba sostén, se preguntó qué habría dicho Darien al desvestirla. De todas maneras, la opinión que él tenía de Serena no podía ser peor. Ella ya había demostrado ser una aventura ocasional.

¡Maldición, no! No había sido una aventura, sino una anfitriona contratada para entretener a sus amigos de San Francisco. ¿Quién iba a pensar que Seiya Kou, ese periodista tan amante de la diversión, se encontraría entre los invitados? ¿Y quién podía imaginarse que era casado?

No pudo quitarse esa triste idea de la cabeza mientras se dirigía hacia el baño. Darien estaba de pie, junto a la mesa de noche, poniéndose un par de vaqueros.

—¿Toda esta prisa significa que vas a correr hasta la cocina para prepararme el desayuno? —preguntó él con tono sarcástico. Serena se había detenido frente al espejo del baño para arreglarse el cabello.

—¿Tú qué crees? —contestó ella con tono helado. Sólo deseaba escapar de allí—. Me iré a casa en cuanto pueda. Ya me he humillado bastante y lo único que deseo ahora es ¡ocultarme! —Sus ojos lanzaron chispas al toparse con la mirada irónica de Darien en el espejo. El solo mirarlo la incomodaba. Anoche, él había conseguido lo que quería y era conciente de ello. Esta mañana, ella había visto una expresión satisfecha en esos ojos azules.

Pero, ¿por qué se lo veía tan contento si en realidad no habían hecho el amor? Serena se pasó la lengua por los labios con cierto nerviosismo. Darien había dicho la verdad, ¿no es cierto? ¡Ay, Dios mío! ¿No es cierto?

—¿Qué te ocurre, querida? —preguntó él con suavidad. Acababa de prenderse la camisa y ahora se la estaba arremangando. Tenía el cabello húmedo y las canas de las sienes brillaban bajo la luz del sol. Ella le calculaba unos treinta y siete o treinta y ocho años. Tenía todo el aspecto del empresario exitoso, seguro de sí mismo e indiferente del sur de California. Había empezado trabajando en la construcción, pero actualmente era el dueño de toda la compañía.

—¿De veras te sientes tan avergonzada por haber tomado unos margaritas de más y haberte quedado dormida en mi cama? —El profundo tono de su voz hizo estremecer a Serena.

Tuvo que hacer un gran esfuerzo para reprimir el deseo de gritarle. Pero después de todo, nunca más volvería a ver a este hombre, ¡aunque fuera amigo de Andrew!

—¡Maldición! ¡Sí! ¡Estoy avergonzada! —Se volvió para enfrentarlo con los ojos llenos de ira.— ¿Acaso no recuerdas que represento a Organización Serinity? Mi firma estaba encargada de conducir la fiesta de anoche y la presidenta se emborrachó y se comportó como una reverenda imbécil. Se despertó en la cama de un hombre a quien apenas conoce y que no es precisamente de su agrado. Alguien que reúne todas las cualidades que ella más detesta en el sexo opuesto: ¡el machismo y el dinero típicos de California! y encima, este hombre ha dejado bien en claro que ama las relaciones cortas y que su interés en mí es sólo temporario... —Serena respiró hondo.

—¡Serena! —exclamó él con vehemencia, dando un paso hacia adelante. Ella extendió una mano para detenerlo.

—¡No te me acerques! Cualquier impresión que te haya podido dar anoche es falsa. La verdad es que no quiero que me toques. ¡Ni tú, ni ningún hombre como tú!

—¡Cállate, Serena! —le ordenó Darien con rudeza. Estaba de veras furioso—. No sé por qué te alteras tanto. Si no querías emborracharte ni arrastrarte hasta mi cama, ¿por qué diablos lo hiciste?

—¡Buena pregunta! —se burló ella, enfadada. Tenía un fuerte dolor de cabeza, pero supuso que eso era mejor que la sensación de náuseas. ¡Si tan sólo no tuviera tantas ganas de llorar! Tenía que salir de allí para poder ahogar sus penas en silencio.

—Entonces; respóndela —la instó Darien. Con las manos apoyadas en la cadera, miraba fijamente la esbelta figura de Serena—. ¿Acaso lo hiciste para vengarte de Andrew Furuhata? ¿Estás enamorada de él, después de todo? ¿Te enojaste porque te abandonó sin ni siquiera discutir?

—¡No seas ridículo! —replicó ella—. Andy te dijo la verdad. De todas maneras, eso no cambiaría en nada las cosas. ¡No soy un juguete para que se lo pasen entre ustedes!

—No quise decir eso, cariño —dijo Darien de modo apaciguador. Sin duda, se había dado cuenta de que había estado mal.

—¡Por supuesto que quisiste decir eso! —bramó ella. Sentía que la cabeza le estaba por estallar—. Para ti, las mujeres no son más que un pasatiempo. Y no te molestes en negarlo. ¡Andy me lo dijo!

—¿Eso te dijo? —Darien parecía realmente sorprendido.

—Me contó que tu mujer te abandonó hace un año y que a partir de allí, juraste que no te casarías nunca más. Sé que consideras que el matrimonio es una institución arcaica, que no funciona con el estilo de vida californiano. ¡Tú mismo me diste a entender que te gustaban los amoríos pasajeros! —lo acusó.

—Lo que te di a entender en estos últimos días es que me gustas tú, pequeña cascarrabias. Y cuando por fin logro llevarte a mi cama, ¿qué ocurre? Te apagas como un fósforo, dejándome con muchos, ¡muchísimos deseos de amarte!

Ella le lanzó una mirada inquisidora.

—Entonces, ¿lo que dijiste era verdad?

—¿Que no llegamos a hacer el amor? —Los ojos se entrecerraron.— ¿Qué importancia tiene eso para ti?

— ¡Darien! —Los ojos de ella lo miraron con expresión suplicante.

Enseguida, él se enterneció.

—Está bien, está bien. No, no hicimos el amor.

Serena bajó los ojos, aliviada. Juntó todas sus fuerzas y caminó hacia la puerta.

—Entonces, ya no me queda nada por decir. Me voy. Por casualidad, ¿no sabes dónde ha quedado mi bolso?

—Cálmate, Serena —sugirió Darien con un dejo de salvajismo—. Tú no te vas a ninguna parte.

— ¿De veras? —lo desafió ella.

—Por supuesto. No estás en condiciones de conducir. Ese Porsche tuyo ya está bastante abollado.

— ¡Ese no es asunto tuyo! —respondió Serena con rabia. Detestaba que le criticaran la forma de conducir y esta mañana no estaba como para que le tocaran sus puntos débiles.

—Serena, deja de ponerte a la defensiva y sé razonable. Te sientes terriblemente mal. Con seguridad, tienes un dolor de cabeza espantoso y un malestar de estómago atroz. —Había un elemento calmante en esas palabras, como si él estuviera tratando de arreglar los platos rotos.

Y así, pensó Serena con tristeza, era probablemente como Darien veía la situación. Como un insignificante caso de platos rotos. Ojalá él no hubiera sido tan preciso al describir su estado físico.

—Ahora bien ¿por qué no te tranquilizas y vienes a la cocina? Te preparé una deliciosa taza de café y unos huevos revueltos. Te sentirás mucho mejor cuando hayas comido algo. También tengo aspirinas para darte

Se acercó a Serena y ella notó que estaba a punto de tomarla del brazo. Corrió hacia la puerta; intentando escapar. Pero, ya fuera por su calamitoso estado o sólo porque él era mucho más fuerte y más rápido, Darien logró atraparla.

—¿Sabes lo que estoy pensando? —comenzó a decir él, mientras la guiaba por el vestíbulo—. Que hay unas cuantas preguntas que me han quedado sin contestar. Las pasé por alto anoche porque estaba muy ansioso por llevarte a la cama.

Serena le lanzó una mirada de odio.

— ¿De qué estás hablando?

—De algo que tú misma trajiste a colación, mi amor. ¿Por qué razón te emborrachaste y dejaste que te trajera hasta mi cama?


	3. Chapter 3

**CAPITULO 2**

El personal que Serena había contratado la noche anterior había limpiado todo antes de irse. Y en la suave luz de la mañana, la casa de vidrio y cromados parecía haber recuperado su habitual aspecto sumamente frío y prolijo.

—Aquí —le indicó Darien con brusquedad, señalándole un banco de cuero blanco frente a una mesa con tapa de cristal—. Siéntate aquí, mientras yo te busco la aspirina y preparo el café.

Era agraviante aceptar órdenes de este hombre, pensó Serena con tristeza, pero parecían tener sentido y, en su lamentable estado, le resultaba muy difícil contrariarlas.

Oyó que él se movía con rapidez y eficacia mientras preparaba el desayuno. La cocina era muy grande y moderna, con una espectacular vista a la playa de La Jolla.

Darien Chiba había tenido éxito en el negocio de bienes raíces y la industria de la construcción, reflexionó ella. La casa de cedro y vidrio estaba ubicada en lo alto de un acantilado, mirando hacia el océano. Armonizaba a la perfección con las lujosas residencias vecinas del exclusivo barrio en las afueras de San Diego. La Jolla era un lugar muy pintoresco, lleno de elegantes boutiques y negocios de arte. El área de San Diego comprendía varias pequeñas y encantadoras ciudades balnearias de reminiscencia española, pero, sin duda, ésta era una de las más exóticas. Y Darien parecía encajar perfectamente en el exquisito estilo de vida local.

—Lo primero es lo primero —afirmó él, mientras arrojaba dos tabletas blancas sobre la mesa junto con un vaso de agua—. Aquí tienes las aspirinas. El café estará listo en un minuto.

—Darien, no sé si deba comer. No creo que pueda retener nada —comenzó a decir ella con franqueza.

—Al menos, trata —le ordenó él con voz áspera, y fue a buscar una cacerola. Una cacerola de cobre, advirtió Serena. Todo era de primera clase. Se preguntó si la ex mujer había decorado la cocina ella misma o si había contratado a algún profesional. Desechó esos pensamientos de la mente y se tragó las tabletas.

Hubo un momento de reconfortante silencio mientras Darien terminaba de preparar el café y apoyaba una taza humeante frente a ella. Serena la miró con cautela.

— ¿Es ésta la siguiente droga de la lista? —preguntó ella con sequedad.

—Lo intentaremos con todas —dijo Darien con una mueca—. Aspirina, cafeína y proteína. Alguna tiene que dar resultado. Pero ya se te ve mejor.

—No es posible.

—Bueno, al menos, tu estado de ánimo ha vuelto a la normalidad, después de salir de la ducha —insistió él con tono alegre, mientras sacaba unos huevos de la nevera.

—Querrás decir después de descubrir que anoche me quedé dormida en el momento oportuno —lo corrigió Serena sin poder resistirse. ¡No iba a dejar que él creyera que eran sus cuidados lo que la estaban reviviendo!

Darien cerró la puerta del refrigerador y la expresión helada de sus ojos se topó con la mirada de Serena.

—¿Y hubiera sido tan grave que hubiéramos hecho el amor anoche?

Ella sintió una ola de calor y luego de frío bajo la mirada severa de Darien.

—¡Sí! ¡Por Dios, Darien, apenas si nos conocemos! No eres más que un cliente recomendado por Andrew. —Apartó los ojos de él para concentrarse en el brillante reflejo del sol sobre el océano.

—¿Y acaso la Organización Serenity fija límites en sus favores para con los clientes? —bromeó Darien, al tiempo que rompía los huevos en un tazón.

—No tienes por qué ser ofensivo —replicó Serena con tono severo.

—Sigo esperando la respuesta a mi pregunta —le informó él con calma, mientras llenaba la cacerola de cobre con agua y la ponía sobre la hornilla—. ¿Por qué razón la presidenta de Organización Serenity bebió semejante cantidad de margaritas en la fiesta de anoche?

—Si no te importa, preferiría no hablar de eso —balbuceó ella, negándose a mirarlo.

—Sí me importa —afirmó Darien con frialdad—. Creo que le debes una explicación a tu cliente.

—Como están las cosas, supongo que con una disculpa basta.

—Pero yo exijo una explicación. Y no se te ocurra decirme que tienes debilidad por los margaritas. Recuerda que ya sé que casi no bebes alcohol. Me enteré aquella noche en que insistí en reunirme contigo para discutir los planes de la fiesta.

Serena se acordaba muy bien de esa noche. Después de mucha discusión, Darien había logrado convencerla de que, durante el día, él no tenía tiempo para hablar de los preparativos de la fiesta. Estaba a cargo de una gran compañía, tal como le había recordado Darien con arrogancia. Ella tendría que aceptar que trataran sus asuntos durante la noche.

De muy mala gana, Serena se había dejado llevar en el Ferrari negra hasta un elegante restaurante mejicano. Le había costado un triunfo lograr que la conversación no se apartara de los negocios. Esa noche, Darien había dejado en claro que ella le atraía. No había hecho más que observarla desde el otro lado de la mesa con un brillo seductor en esos helados ojos azules.

Sin duda, Darien Chiba tenía cierto poder, reconoció Serena con pesar. Esa misma noche, algo en su interior le había aconsejado rehusarse a conducir esa fiesta. Sin embargo, había aceptado el trabajo. Se había dicho que lo hacía porque él le pagaba bien. Además, sería una buena oportunidad para conocer otros contactos importantes. Pero había habido mucho más que eso. Ella tendría que haber escuchado su propia advertencia.

Pero de haberlo hecho, pensó Serena con angustia, ¿cuánto tiempo más hubiese seguido convencida de que Seiya Kou estaba enamorado de ella...?

—¿Y bien, Serena? —insistió Darien con esa voz áspera y aterciopelada a la vez. Áspera, por la orden que llevaba implícita, y aterciopelada por el efecto calmante qué hacía que uno aceptara la orden sin protestar.

—Pensé que ya lo tenías todo resuelto, Darien —respondió ella con tono cansado. Todavía le seguía ese terrible dolor de cabeza—. Yo era la amante de Andrew Furuhata. ¿No habías llegado a esa conclusión?

—No te hagas la graciosa, querida —le advirtió él con aire superior—. No estás en condiciones de hacer bromas. Sólo dime lo que quiero saber. —Fingió estar muy concentrado en la preparación de los huevos, pero no logró engañarla. Darien pretendía una respuesta.

Serena se encogió de hombros, resignada. Después de todo, ¿qué le importaba si él se enteraba de la verdad? Además, Darien estaba en lo cierto: ella no tenía fuerzas para pelear esa mañana.

—Uno de tus invitados era el hombre con quien planeaba casarme —declaró Serena con franqueza.

Hubo un repentino y peligroso silencio. Ella miró cautelosamente hacia la estufa. Y cuando Darien volvió a hablar, Serena pudo percibir un dejo de amenaza en su voz.

—¿Y qué sucedió?

—El llegó con su mujer. No sabía que era casado. Supongo que... eh... reaccioné mal ante la sorpresa —agregó ella, tratando de fingir indiferencia.

—¿Quién era? —preguntó Darien con rudeza.

—¿Cómo? —Serena pestañeó, algo confusa.

—¿Qué invitado era? —le aclaró él, haciendo hincapié en cada palabra.

—Seiya Kou. No creo que te importe. Supongo que ni siquiera lo conoces. Llegó con el grupo de Andrew.— ¿Acaso el bueno de Andy lo sabía, o también había sido una sorpresa para él? ¿Era eso lo que había intentado decirle con todos esos gestos cuando llegó a la fiesta? Ella había visto su expresión extraña en el rostro de su amigo, pero no había sabido cómo interpretarla. No habían tenido oportunidad de hablar hasta que se hicieron las presentaciones y entonces, por supuesto, ya era demasiado tarde. Seiya, con su aplomo habitual, sólo había sonreído. Había fingido no conocerla, recordó Serena con pesar.

—Kou —repitió Darien en voz baja—. ¿El periodista?

Serena asintió con la cabeza, sin poder decir palabra.

—¿Te has acostado con él?

—¡Ese no es asunto tuyo!

—¡Quiero saber qué pito toco yo en tu vida! —exclamó él, irritado.

Revolvía los huevos con tanta violencia, que Serena se asustó.

—¡Ninguno!

—No te hagas la altiva conmigo, Serena Tsukino —le aconsejó Darien, mientras apoyaba el plato de huevos frente a ella, dando un golpe sobré la mesa—. Resulta que no estoy de humor para tolerarlo. Y cuando no estoy de buen humor, ¡puedo llegar a despedazar a niñitas como tú!

La amenaza la hizo girar la cabeza, hasta que los ojos de él atraparon su mirada. Darien estaba ofuscado, pero era una furia controlada. ¿Cómo sería cuando de veras perdía los estribos?, Se preguntó Serena con tristeza.

—No tienes derecho a meterte en mi vida privada —se arriesgó a decir ella deseando que la aspirina le hiciera efecto. El enorme tamaño de Darien, de pie al otro lado de la mesa, realmente la intimidaba. Ahora no era capaz de enfrentarlo, se lamentó Serena en silencio. Quizás en otro momento...

Darien debió de haber visto un dejo de rebeldía en la expresión de ella, porque enseguida se acercó para tomarle el rostro con sus ásperas manos. Serena pudo sentir el roce de esa rugosa piel sobre las mejillas. Los callos debían de ser un legado de aquellos días en que Darien Chiba construía con sus propias manos.

—Contéstame, Serena —gruñó él—. ¿Cuánto hace que tienes amoríos con Kou? ¿Cuánto tiempo te has estado acostando con él?

—¡Déjame en paz, Darien!

Él le apretó el rostro con más fuerza y Serena pensó que el dolor de cabeza la iba a aniquilar.

—¡Por favor, basta! ¡Me estás lastimando! —suplicó ella.

—¡Dime lo que quiero saber! ¡Maldición!

Ya había tenido que padecer bastante esta mañana. Le pareció más sencillo darle una respuesta. Y tildándose a sí misma de cobarde, decidió contarle la verdad.

—Conocí a Seiya hace sólo un mes. No somos... es decir, las cosas no han llegado a mayores —admitió ella con pena, esperando que ahora Darien le soltara la cabeza.

—¡Un mes! —exclamó él, realmente sorprendido—. ¿Has estado saliendo un mes y todavía no has ido a la cama con él?

—Ya sé que tú ni siquiera te molestarías en mirar a una mujer que alargara tanto las cosas —siseó Serena—. Pero Seiya es... ¡era diferente!

—Solo porque te ha estado engañando todo este tiempo —murmuró Darien, soltando el rostro de Serena y explorando los ojos color celeste con mirada curiosa—. Pero no creo que hubieras podido dar largas al asunto por mucho tiempo más. Anoche lo vi muy felizmente casado. No parecía estar a punto de divorciarse de su esposa. Sólo quería tener una aventura contigo, Serena. No hubiera esperado mucho tiempo antes de darte un ultimátum.

—No como tú, supongo —replicó ella con furia, metiéndose algo de comida en la boca. No tenía nada de hambre, pero le servía de excusa para no toparse con la mirada curiosa y penetrante de Darien.

—No como yo —asintió él con tono lacónico, y se volvió hacia la cocina para tomar su propio plato.

Ella permaneció callada mientras Darien se sentaba a su lado. De reojo, lo vio sazonar abundantemente su comida con un pimentero de madera tallada.

Serena tragó su bocado en medio de un inquietante silencio. Inquietante para ella. Su actual anfitrión y antiguo cliente parecía muy ensimismado en sus pensamientos. Y esto no era para nada alentador. Pero Darien enseguida le reveló lo que estaba meditando.

—Bueno, de cualquier forma, eso termina con las preguntas molestas —comentó, masticando una tostada.

—Me alegra que ya estés satisfecho —bromeó ella sin levantar los ojos del plato. El primer bocado le había sentado muy bien. En cualquier momento, intentaría con otro.

—Fue muy astuto de tu parte usar a Andrew para despistarme —continuó diciendo Darien con tono cortés.

—No intentaba despistarte. Sólo dejé que creyeras lo que deseabas creer. ¡Jamás te dije que estaba enamorada de Andrew!

—¿Acaso estabas enamorada de Kou? —preguntó él con tono incrédulo y divertido.

—No parece gustarte mucho el término —comentó Serena con sequedad.

—¿Amor? No, para nada. Es una palabra falsa. Mucho peor que "relación". "Relación" es un término abiertamente ambiguo, que puede significar un montón de cosas diferentes. "Amor" no es más que una palabra tierna y engañosa, que por lo general se utiliza para encubrir un evidente deseo. Le da una connotación mística a algo que no deja de ser una simple relación basada en el sexo y la atracción mutua —afirmó Darien con clara convicción. Y coronó su discurso mordiendo otro bocado de tostada.

Serena giró la cabeza para mirarlo. Estaba sumamente asombrada.

—¿Y la palabra matrimonio? —susurró ella abriendo sus ojos.

—El matrimonio es una institución que actualmente sólo sirve para dar a los hijos un apellido honroso y una cierta solidez económica. Si no hay niños de por medio, no tiene sentido casarse. —Darien se encogió de hombros.

—Alguien te hizo mucho mal, ¿no es cierto? —comentó Serena con aire melancólico.

Él le lanzó una mirada burlona.

—No me digas que es compasión lo que veo en esos encantadores ojos. Si es así, te aseguro que no la necesito. No soy una amargada víctima del divorcio, mi pequeña Serena. Soy un realista. No fui al matrimonio con la idea de que duraría para siempre y, por supuesto, no duró. Lo que nunca imaginé es que el divorcio fuera un asunto tan molesto. Después de eso, decidí que me dedicaría a la monogamia en serie, sin complicarme con las ridículas obligaciones legales.

—¿Monogamia en serie?

—Sí. Contrariamente a lo que piensas, no tengo deseos de mezclarme con un sinfín de aventuras cortas. Prefiero tratar con una sola mujer a la vez. Así es que —se encogió de hombros—, soy un monógamo cuando estoy involucrado en alguna relación. Lo cual —agregó con tono mordaz— es bastante más de lo que se puede decir de tu querido Seiya Kou.

—Eres el modelo perfecto de honestidad, ¿no es verdad, Darien? —se apresuró a decir Serena, mortificada.

—Puedo llegar a darte una infinidad de razones para que me tildes de muchas cosas, Serena, ¡pero jamás me podrás llamar deshonesto! —aseveró él. Ella quedó consternada ante la firmeza de esas palabras.

Por primera vez, se le ocurrió que quizás se había apresurado al juzgar a Darien Chiba. Probablemente, él no se movía en la vida agitada de California. Probablemente, él se había trazado su propio camino. Pero esta idea no la enterneció en absoluto. A lo sumo, la volvió más cautelosa. Lo desconocido era siempre mucho más peligroso que lo familiar.

—No te preocupes, no pienso perder el tiempo en definirte —le aseguró ella con fervor—. Ahora si me disculpas, me voy a retirar. Gracias por el desayuno y las aspirinas —agregó con tono formal, al tiempo que se bajaba del banco y miraba a su alrededor para ver si encontraba su bolso. Lo necesitaba. Allí tenía las llaves del Porsche.

—Siéntate, Serena —le ordenó él con frialdad, sin moverse de su propio asiento—. Aún no hemos terminado de hablar.

—¡Es obvio que ya no queda nada por discutir! Mañana te enviaré la cuenta por mi trabajo. —Caminó tambaleándose hacia la sala. Ojalá recordara qué había pasado con el bolso. ¿Lo habría dejado en el vestíbulo, o en el cuarto de servicio? ¡Si tan sólo pudiera recordar más claramente todo lo que había ocurrido!

No lo oyó levantarse de su asiento y deslizarse hacia ella sobre la alfombra. Sólo lo advirtió cuando sintió el peso de una enorme y bronceada mano sobre el hombro, que le impedía seguir avanzando hacia el vestíbulo.

—Tu trabajo —le dijo él, irónico— aún no ha terminado. Vamos, Serena. Salgamos al balcón. El sol te haría sentir mejor. En este momento, lo que tu cuerpo necesita es descansar.

—¡Descansaré en mi casa! —sostuvo ella, sin lograr quitarse esa poderosa mano de encima. Darien la conducía hasta los ventanales de la sala. Por ellos se salía a un agradable balcón, con una magnífica vista a los acantilados.

—Harás lo que te dije, pequeña. No estás en condiciones de rebelarte.

Darien tenía razón. Le resultaba muy difícil contrariarlo. ¿En qué podía perjudicarla escuchar sus cínicos comentarios sobre el amor? De todas maneras, ella podría enfrascarse en sus propios pensamientos, ¿o no?

Segundos más tarde, Serena estaba recostada en un confortable sillón y, siguiendo los consejos de Darien, dejó que el sol le acariciara las piernas. Notó que él se sentaba frente a ella. Le echó una rápida mirada bajo sus enormes pestañas y lo vio inclinarse hacia adelante, apoyando los codos sobre las rodillas. No le agradó la expresión seria y resuelta de ese rostro austero. Había demasiada rudeza en este hombre.

—Por si todavía no te diste cuenta de lo que busco, Serena... —comenzó a decir Darien con tono severo.

—Sí, ya lo he captado perfectamente —murmuró ella con sarcasmo—. Y debo decir que es muy gentil de tu parte seguir honrándome con tu virtuoso deseo, después de la forma en que ensucié tu encantador baño.

—Serena, ¡quiero que seas mi amante! —la interrumpió Darien con voz chillona.

—¡Amante! —repitió ella con furia—. ¡Santo Dios! ¡Cómo odio esa palabra! ¡Una mantenida! ¡El juguete de un hombre! ¿Dónde has estado estos últimos años, Darien Chiba? Ya no se usa esa clase de palabras. No aquí en el sur de California, ¡el centro de la moral moderna!

—Llámalo como quieras. Tú sabes a qué me refiero —replicó él con tono amargo.

—No, no estoy muy segura de saberlo —dijo Serena en forma categórica—. Sin embargo, sé muy bien a lo que no te refieres. Tú no hablas ni de "amor" ni de "compromisos".

—¿Acaso Kou te mencionó esas palabras? —preguntó él, irritado.

—Eso fue un golpe bajo, señor Chiba —murmuró ella entre suspiros—. Un golpe muy bajo. Sí a decir verdad, ¡me las mencionó!

—Entonces, ya sabes lo mucho que significan, ¿no es cierto? —le hizo notar él con cierta indiferencia.

Ante estas palabras, Serena abrió los ojos, para toparse con la expresión helada de su mirada.

—Sé lo que se supone que deben significar, Darien. Y el hombre que pueda decirlas con la misma honestidad con que tú mencionas la palabra "amante", ¡será el hombre a quien ame de todo corazón!

—¿De la misma forma en que viniste a mi cama anoche? —preguntó él con brusquedad.

Serena se estremeció, arrugando la frente en un gesto de incertidumbre.

—¿Qué quieres decir con eso? —le inquirió.

—Sólo que creo que me podrías perdonar por haber pensado que anoche deseabas acostarte conmigo —respondió Darien con calma—. En la última arte de la fiesta, te pegaste a mí como una solapa. Estabas muy charlatana y efusiva. Y además, muy insinuante...

—Sólo estaba tratando de disimular. Había quedado muy aturdida al ver a Seiya con su esposa y...

—Y dejaste que creyera que por fin estabas respondiendo a mis insinuaciones. No fue un comportamiento muy honesto que digamos

—¡Por Dios! ¡Había bebido demasiado! ¡No puedes hacerme responsable de mis actos! —protestó ella con desesperación. Pero sabía muy bien que no tenía excusas. Había hecho el ridículo y la única culpable era Serena Tsukino.

—¿Mas pretextos? —se burló Darien.

—Si piensas que soy deshonesta, ¿por qué me quieres como pareja... perdón, como amante? —lo desafió ella.

El se calmó y pareció enternecerse al ver los ojos atormentados de Serena.

—Porque en realidad no creo que seas deshonesta. Sólo estaba tratando de hacerte ver que tu comportamiento también fue criticable.

—No necesitas decírmelo. —Serena se reclinó sobre el respaldo con mucha rabia.— Lamentablemente, soy conciente de ello. —Se llevó la mano a la frente para determinar si se le estaba yendo el dolor de cabeza.

—¿Por qué no me dijiste nada acerca de Seiya Kou? —preguntó él de repente.

Serena abrió apenas los ojos y los volvió a cerrar con rapidez. Darien parecía estar resuelto a recibir una respuesta y ella presintió que se avecinaba otro desastre.

—Pensé que, como tú y Andrew eran buenos amigos... —comenzó a decir Serena en forma pausada.

—Creíste que te iba a dejar en paz por ser la mujer de un amigo.

—Ojalá dejaras de hablar en esa forma —dijo ella, enfadada—. ¿Por qué tienes que ver todo de una manera tan... tan posesiva?

—Supongo que es por mi forma de ser —murmuró Darien sin disculparse—. ¡Ya te dije que tiendo a ser monógamo!

—En serie —agregó ella—. ¡Una mujer tras otra!

—Serena, sé que todavía tienes ilusiones de encontrar un amor grande y duradero, ¡pero ya deberías saber que el sur de California no es el lugar adecuado para ese tipo de sueños románticos! Al menos, lo que te ofrezco es honesto y sincero. Por lo visto, es más de lo que has encontrado hasta ahora. De lo contrario, ¡ya estarías casada con tu príncipe azul!

Serena respiró hondo. De repente, se dio cuenta de que, lamentablemente, Darien tenía razón. Tenía mucha razón. Para ser justos, él le estaba ofreciendo una relación honesta.

—Tendrás que elegir: o aprendes a entrever las pequeñas mentiras y el idioma tramposo de nuestros tiempos, o te decides a apreciar el tipo de relación que te estoy ofreciendo —la presionó Darien con crueldad—. De lo contrario, ¡los hombres como Seiya Kou se van a divertir mucho contigo!

—Se me ocurre que podríamos considerar una tercera opción —dijo ella entre dientes.

—¿Cuál? —preguntó él con desinterés.

—Me podría ir. Podría dejar la vida agitada de California y marcharme hacia un lugar donde la gente todavía sea capaz de sentir un amor verdadero. —Hablaba con mucha rabia, pero sus palabras parecían revelar una gran incertidumbre. Quizás ésa era la respuesta. Escapar de esta raza de ratas artificiales y volver al mundo real...

—Olvídalo, cariño —le dijo él con brusquedad—. Las cosas no son muy diferentes en otras partes. Es sólo que en California quizás estemos algo más adelantados. Además, tus negocios aquí marchan bien y tienes tu casa propia. Te gusta la buena vida como a cualquiera. ¡Jamás abandonarías esto por un comerciante de pueblo o un granjero!

—¿Y por qué crees saber tanto sobre mí? —Era obvio que Darien estaba resuelto a aniquilarla esta mañana, pensó Serena, sintiéndose atrapada. Tenía que juntar fuerzas para escapar de esa casa, ¡y pronto!

—Hace más de una semana que te conozco. En ese tiempo, un hombre puede aprender todo acerca de la mujer que le interesa. Eres astuta y ambiciosa, pero también eres muy tierna y encantadora. Como te dije antes, tú me atraes. Hay algo infinitamente seductor en esa mezcla de inteligencia y pasión. Tu principal problema es que aún estás viviendo en un mundo de fantasías. Si insistes en eso, vas a seguir destruyéndote con todos los Kou de este mundo. Y puede que algún día no te recuperes con tanta facilidad como esta vez.

—Y supongo que, con toda la bondad que hay en ti, te apenaría mucho ver que eso sucediera, ¿no es cierto? —lo atacó ella.

—Serena, conmigo siempre sabrás a qué atenerte. Nunca habrá esposas ni novias ocultas rondando por allí. Mientras seas mi mujer, ¡puedes estar segura de que serás la única en mi vida!

—No sabes lo mucho que eso me tranquiliza —dijo Serena con desdén— ¡No me vengas con eso, Darien! Tú no eres diferente de los otros y lo sabes. Puede que seas un poco más directo que los demás, pero eres tan egoísta como todos y tratas de conseguir lo que quieres ¡comprometiéndote lo menos posible! No quiero oír ni una sola palabra más. ¡Me marcho!

Le costó un enorme esfuerzo, pero logró ponerse de pie. Creyó recordar dónde estaba el bolso. Lo había dejado sobre la mesa del cuarto de servicio Pero cuando intentó caminar hacia la sala, Darien se levantó para bloquearle la salida. La tomó de los hombros y, con toda su increíble fuerza, le impidió moverse.

—No puedes prohibir que me vaya, Darien —se arriesgó a decir ella con valentía. Forzando una expresión arrogante, inclinó la cabeza hacia atrás para toparse con esos tormentosos ojos.

—Es demasiado tarde, Serena —fue todo lo que él dijo.

Ella observó la severa expresión en el rostro de Darien, percibió la implacable fuerza en esas poderosas manos y, súbitamente, sintió pánico.

—¿Demasiado tarde para qué, Darien? —logró balbucear, tratando de convencerse de que este grandote no podría intimidarla. Después de todo, si no se había aprovechado de ella anoche o esta mañana, probablemente no era tan peligroso.

—Sé demasiado...

—¡No! —La negativa pareció sorprenderlo y Serena se percató de que había protestado sin pensar. Al fin de cuentas, él no podía saber nada acerca de su pasado. ¡No era posible! Ya hacía cuatro años de eso. Ella había dejado atrás la pena y la humillación y el trauma, junto con el hombre que los había causado. Desesperada, trató de volverse atrás. No le gustaba nada la mirada calculadora en los ojos de Darien.

—No sé qué es lo que tratas de insinuar, Darien. Pero cualesquiera sean esos oscuros y profundos secretos que crees haber descubierto, ¡te aseguro que no serán suficientes para hacerme volver a tu cama!

El se quedó observándola con una sonrisa en los labios y, aunque sus palabras fueron tranquilizadoras, la expresión calculadora no desapareció de su rostro.

—No se trata de oscuros y profundos secretos, sino de perspicacia. Eso es todo. ¿Es que acaso hay algún secreto terrible que debería descubrir? —preguntó Darien con tono sugestivo.

—No seas ridículo —se burló ella—. Creí que ibas a decirme que como te enteraste de... de lo que pasó con otros hombres como Seiya, habías llegado a la conclusión de que soy presa fácil.

Eso no era lo que la había aterrorizado por un instante, ¡pero jamás podría decirle la verdad! ¡Jamás!

—¡Presa fácil! Lo dices como si fueras una indefensa criatura que trata de escapar de un enorme gato. Sinceramente, me ofende —dijo él con una mueca.

—¿Y no te ves como un enorme gato? —replicó Serena, tratando de desviar el tema de conversación.

—Por supuesto que no —declaró Darien con tono alegre. Pero la alegría no se extendió hasta los ojos—. Me veo sólo como un hombre que intenta proponerte una relación honesta.

—¿No te parece que te falta un toque de romanticismo? —preguntó ella con desdén.

—Tengo esperanzas de que mi oferta —afirmó él con rudeza— ¡te resulte vivificante después de la de Kou!

—¡Ya te dije que es diferente! —exclamó Serena.

—Es más directa —la corrigió él, acariciándole los hombros con suavidad y echándole una mirada seductora—. Créeme, Serena, puedes confiar en mí.

—¿Mientras dure el amorío? —se mofó ella, sintiendo la amenazadora presión de Darien sobre los hombros.

—Si es que llega a terminar. Cuando eso ocurra...

—Sin duda, terminará. ¡Todos los amoríos llegan a su fin!

—Sin importar cómo termine —continuó él con un dejo de impaciencia en la voz—, no tendrás razones para dudar de mi honestidad. Nunca.

—¿Eso es todo lo que me ofreces? ¿Un hombre que honestamente me dirá que ha dejado de desearme? —Sus ojos brillaron con odio en la clara luz de la mañana.

—Prometo cuidarte, cariño. —La expresión en los ojos de Darien se suavizó al percibir la angustia de Serena.

—¡Veo que eres bastante anticuado con respecto a este tipo de cosas! —exclamó ella con ánimo vengativo. Giró la cabeza con furia y su cabellera pareció danzar sobre sus delicados hombros—. ¿Me estás ofreciendo una carta blanca? ¿No era eso lo que solían decir en el siglo pasado cuando un hombre...? —Hizo una pausa y entrecerró los ojos.— ¿Cómo era que se decía? ¡Ah, sí! Cuando un hombre tomaba a una mujer bajo su protección. ¡Creo que era ése el eufemismo!

—Bajo su protección —repitió Darien en forma pausada, sin duda reflexionando sobre esas palabras—. Sí, es correcto. Te estoy ofreciendo mi protección, Serena Tsukino.

Se lo veía tan odiosamente serio, que ella no pudo más que observarlo.

—¿Y la carta blanca? —dijo por fin Serena con dulzura. No sabía si abofetearlo o arrancarle los ojos.

—¿Qué te parece un cheque en blanco? —Le echó una mirada y el humor pareció retornar a sus ojos.— Bueno, dentro de los límites razonables, por supuesto. Puedo llegar a sorprenderte con un nuevo Porsche para reemplazar ese trasto viejo y abollado que tienes.

—Eres imposible. —Serena suspiró. Era inútil recurrir al sarcasmo contra este hombre. No hacía otra cosa que estimular aun más su crueldad.

—Soy un hombre que sabe lo que quiere —le aclaró Darien, atrayéndola con brusquedad hacia su poderoso pecho.

Serena sintió que él le acariciaba la espalda, presionándola contra ese duro e inflexible cuerpo. Se preguntó a qué se debería tanta insistencia. Ella no había sido precisamente agradable con Darien esta mañana y, después del fiasco de la noche, le pareció extraño que no deseara echarla de su casa. Los breves momentos de diversión y compañerismo que habían compartido en estos últimos días mientras preparaban la fiesta, no parecían ser suficientes para despertar semejante interés. Y en todo caso, tales momentos se habían esfumado casi instantáneamente, cuando se percató de cómo era en realidad Darien Chiba. Una realidad que Serena jamás debía olvidar.

Darien era otro exitoso empresario de la costa oeste, que obedecía el código de California al pie de la letra, aunque tratara de ser honesto. ¿De qué servía la honestidad, se preguntó Serena con tristeza, si él no dejaba de desear el mismo tipo de emociones baratas?

—Quiero irme a casa, Darien —dijo ella con calma. Ya no tenía fuerzas para continuar con esta escaramuza.

—Está bien, encanto —asintió él de modo apaciguador, enredando los dedos en la despeinada cabellera —. Te llevaré. Pero te aclaro que todo lo que dije fue muy en serio —le advirtió con suavidad, apartándola apenas de su pecho para hablarle.

—¿Cómo? —preguntó ella con cautela.

—Es demasiado tarde para evadirte de esta relación. Ya has estado una vez en mi cama y pronto vas a volver. Muy pronto. Pero la próxima vez —prometió Darien casi caprichosamente—, ¡vas a ser muy conciente de lo que estás haciendo!


	4. Chapter 4

**CAPÍTULO 3**

Fue el sonido del teléfono lo que interrumpió el profundo sueño de Serena a la mañana siguiente. Por un instante, sólo pudo recordar el despertar del día anterior y se resistió a los llamados. Pero un segundo más tarde, todo volvió a la normalidad y abrió los ojos para encontrarse con la alegre habitación decorada con muebles de mimbre. Como de costumbre, una hoja de palmera arañaba el vidrio de la ventana. Serena se encontraba en su propia cama y se sentía recuperada, al menos, físicamente.

—Hola —balbuceó, algo adormilada, después de tantear hasta encontrar el auricular. En el proceso, había tirado al suelo unas cuantas cosas de la mesa de noche.

—¿Cuándo vas a sacar este coche destartalado de la puerta de mi casa?

La voz áspera y aterciopelada despabiló a Serena por completo.

—¿Qué sucede, Darien? ¿Acaso tienes miedo de que los vecinos crean que estás hospedando a una amiguita por todo el fin de semana? —logró preguntar Serena con tono vivaz. Podía imaginárselo sentado en el confortable balcón, tomando su café matutino, con el auricular blanco apoyado en el imponente hombro. ¡Qué raro que la imagen fuera tan clara! Podía verlo curvando los labios en esa típica sonrisa divertida y entrecerrando los ojos por el reflejo del sol sobre el mar.

—A mis vecinos no les importa un comino que alguien se quede a dormir conmigo el fin de semana, ¡pero sí les molesta mucho todo aquello que denigre el nivel del barrio!

—¿Te refieres al modesto estado de mi automóvil? —rezongó ella, sin saber por qué hacía caso de esa broma. ¿Por qué razón no le desagradaba en absoluto oír la voz de Darien?

—¿Qué es lo que haces con los coches, querida? No hay señales de que hayas tenido ningún choque importante, ¡pero da la impresión de que has librado un sinfín de batallas!

—Se debe a una deficiente percepción de la profundidad —le informó Serena con cortesía, al tiempo que bostezaba y miraba por la ventana. Al otro lado del parque, podía ver unos cuantos madrugadores que disfrutaban del sol del domingo en la piscina del condominio.

—¿En serio? —preguntó Darien, sorprendido. Parecía realmente intrigado—. ¿Quieres decir que todo lo ves plano?

Serena soltó una carcajada.

—¡Claro que no! Es como si cerraras un ojo. Tengo problemas para enfocar las cosas y me cuesta calcular las distancias de cerca.

—En los estacionamientos, por ejemplo —sugirió él con sequedad. El humor en su voz era evidente.

—También trato de no estacionar junto a la acera y me sujeto del pasamano cuando subo o bajo escaleras. Para ser franca, ¡soy algo torpe a veces!

—¿Y fue por eso que te agarrabas de mí con tanta fuerza después de haber bebido semejante cantidad de margaritas en la fiesta? —inquirió él con tono amable.

— ¡No eres muy caballeroso al recordármelo! —contestó Serena, sintiendo que su propio humor se desvanecía con rapidez.

—Ya no quedan caballeros en esta parte del mundo, mi pequeña Serena. ¿Cuándo te vas a convencer? —le regañó él,

Ella estaba a punto de hacer un comentario mordaz, pero se contuvo. Se dio cuenta de que, pensándolo bien, Darien Chiba, en cierta forma, había actuado como un caballero el día anterior. No había utilizado, quizás, la antigua galantería, pero había sido paciente y, a su manera, bastante amable. Se preguntó cuántos hombres hubieran sido tan comprensivos con una mujer que había aceptado acostarse con él para luego faltar a su promesa.

Pero Serena no podía decirle todas estas cosas por teléfono. Así es que las dejó pasar.

—Entonces ahora quieres que retire el vehículo del lugar, ¿eh? —murmuró ella, deslizándose fuera de la cama para apoyarse sobre la alfombra verde.

—Te paso a buscar en media hora. Te traeré hasta casa para que saques el coche. Te veo en treinta minutos, Serena, ¡y mejor que estés lista! —le exigió él con tono jovial—. Si no...

—Si no, ¿qué? —se quejó Serena, tratando de pensar en alguna otra forma para recoger el automóvil. Quizás si llamara un taxi...

—Si no, te ayudaré a vestirte. ¡Y ya sabes lo bueno que soy para eso!

Serena le colgó súbitamente y se dirigió con pesar hacia el baño.

Media hora más tarde, se detenía el Ferrari negra frente a su apartamento. Ella estaba regando las plantas en el balcón y, sin que Darien lo notara, lo observó bajarse del automóvil y caminar hacia la puerta de entrada.

Era un hombre grande, pensó, con la mirada fija en la cabeza oscura . Grande y fuerte y... trató de encontrar otra palabra. ¿Confiable? No, ése no era el término correcto. Este tipo no tenía idea de lo que significaba el compromiso. Quería ser libre para disfrutar los placeres de la buena vida. Detestaba los lazos eternos del matrimonio. No, un hombre así jamás podía definirse como confiable.

Serena se preguntó qué había en él que la alteraba tanto esta mañana. ¿Sería acaso el efecto de haber pensado demasiado sobre la mañana anterior? Los recuerdos no la habían dejado tranquila en este lapso intermedio. Y también había otros recuerdos. Recuerdos fugaces de la noche de la fiesta, que le volvían a la mente por momentos. Y al verlo ahora, volvía a revivir esos instantes. Esos brazos increíblemente fuertes que la llevaban hasta la cama. El calor de ese gigantesco cuerpo durante la noche. La expresión satisfecha en esos ojos , como si ella le hubiera dado lo que él tanto había deseado. Serena hizo un esfuerzo para dejar de lado estos pensamientos. No tenía que dejarse llevar por este tipo de cosas. ¡Sólo se trataba de un puro machismo californiano!

—Aquí estoy, Darien —lo llamó con exagerada cortesía. Una cortesía que, por lo general, le afloraba naturalmente—. Bajaré en un minuto.

Darien alzó la mirada y sus ojos azules se toparon con los de ella.

—Felicitaciones. —Él esbozó una sonrisa perspicaz—. ¡Se te ve totalmente recuperada!

—Sin contar mi firme promesa de abandonar las margaritas por un tiempo, mi vida ha vuelto a la normalidad —le aseguró ella, mientras terminaba de regar los helechos.

Darien sonrió, pero permaneció callado, esperando que Serena bajara a abrirle la puerta. Cara a cara con él, ella perdió la ventaja de mirarlo desde arriba y, una vez más, tomó conciencia del enorme tamaño y el infinito poder de Darien Chiba. Llevaba puesto unos vaqueros desteñidos y una camisa abierta en el cuello. Era muy común encontrar este tipo de atuendo en la calle.

Pero en él, se veía diferente. Parecía destacar aun más ese abdomen firme y musculoso y esos poderosos muslos.

No había nada criticable en esa vestimenta, admitió Serena con una mueca irónica, ya que ella llevaba el mismo tipo de ropa. Tenía puesta una camisa de mangas largas color chocolate y se había desprendido los dos primeros botones para dejar ver la cadena de oro que llevaba en el cuello. Se había sentido aliviada al notar que sus ojos color celestes habían recuperado su habitual vivacidad y la sonrisa afloraba a sus labios con total naturalidad. Los vaqueros le quedaban como un guante, al mejor estilo californiano.

—Es un lugar muy bonito —comentó Darien cortésmente, al entrar en la habitación decorada con muebles de mimbre. Conocía el apartamento de Serena sólo desde afuera. La noche en que habían ido al restaurante mejicano, ella deliberadamente no lo había invitado a pasar—. ¿Cuándo lo compraste?

—Hace casi cuatro años —respondió Serena, acompañándolo con la mirada, mientras él observaba la habitación—. Justo después de mudarme a California.

—¿Dónde vivías antes? —preguntó Darien con interés, volviéndose para sonreírle.

—En Phoenix —respondió ella en forma concisa. No quería tocar este tema. Prefería olvidarse de Phoenix. Deliberadamente, trató de centrar la conversación en el condominio—. No bien llegué a California, quedé atrapada en el furor de los bienes raíces —bromeó Serena con gracia—. Me dejé llevar por la desesperación que tiene aquí la gente por poseer una propiedad y junté hasta el último peso que tenía para pagar el anticipo de este apartamento.

—Hiciste bien —le aseguró Darien—. Esta zona de San Diego se ha valorizado mucho en los últimos cuatro años.

—Como en todos lados, supongo —dijo ella, al tiempo que tomaba su bolso de cuero—. Ya estoy lista para irnos.

Tendría que haberle ofrecido una taza de café, pensó Serena por un instante, pero algo le decía que cualquier invitación podía llegar a ser peligrosa con este hombre y no estaba dispuesta a correr ese riesgo. Por la forma en que la miraba, Darien parecía resuelto a darle su "protección", según había dicho la víspera.

Ignorando gentilmente esta pequeña descortesía, él la guió hasta el automóvil. Sin embargo, esbozó una leve sonrisa al sentarse junto a ella. Serena tuvo un mal presentimiento que la hizo fruncir el entrecejo cuando Darien encendió el motor.

Ella no pudo menos que envidiar la destreza con que conducía el vehículo fuera del camino, al tiempo que le hablaba con gran serenidad.

—Con respecto a tu coche... —comenzó a decir él, sin mirarla.

—¿Qué? —Se apresuró a preguntar Serena. No le agradaba esa sonrisa oculta en el rostro de Darien.

—Me temo que va a ser mi rehén por el resto del día, cariño —le confesó él, mirándola por fin a los ojos, cuando estaba a punto de tomar la calle principal.

—¿Qué quieres decir? —preguntó ella con cautela.

—Es muy sencillo —le explicó Darien con dulzura, mientras avanzaban por el bulevar—. Si pasas todo el día conmigo, te devolveré tu automóvil esta noche.

—Darien, no estoy de humor para juegos...

—No se trata de un juego. Es sencillamente ¡un secuestro! Ya te lo advertí: por lo general, soy bastante directo en mis métodos. ¿Quieres hacer algo en especial o prefieres que yo elija el programa?

—¡Esto es ridículo! ¡No puedes secuestrarme así como así! ¡Quiero mi coche!

—Y lo tendrás. Esta noche. Pensé que podríamos ir a la playa y luego almorzar en un pequeño restaurante que conozco, donde sirven un pescado excelente...

—¡No! —Podía adivinar perfectamente las intenciones de este hombre. Una playa apartada y un almuerzo íntimo para dos—. Estás loco si crees que voy a permitir que... —No pudo seguir hablando y sintió que se le ruborizaban las mejillas.

—¿Que me pase el día tratando de seducirte? —concluyó él—. Tendrás que acostumbrarte, cariño. Pienso dedicar mucho tiempo en este proyecto y la experiencia me dice que si me lo propongo, conseguiré lo que quiero

—¡Un perfecto Horatio Alger! —exclamó Serena con maldad, echándole una mirada furiosa.

—En efecto. Tengo confianza en mí mismo y soy muy voluntarioso. —Darien asintió alegremente.— Ahora bien, te lo digo por última vez. ¿Deseas hacer algo en especial o prefieres dejarlo en mis manos? —Enarcó una ceja con expresión interrogante.

Serena se quedó mirándolo por un instante. Él hablaba muy en serio. Pensó, preocupada. Lo mejor sería decidir dónde pasar el día. Si ella escogía un lugar muy concurrido, probablemente podría escaparse y tomar un autobús para volver a casa.

—¿Estarás de acuerdo con el lugar que yo elija? —le preguntó con rabia, golpeando con la uña el tapizado de cuero negro. Clavó los ojos en la avenida para evitar mirarlo.

—Estoy a tu servicio —bromeó él. Serena sintió que le estudiaba el perfil.

—Muy bien. Elijo el zoológico.

—¡El zoológico!

Ella supo que lo había tomado por sorpresa y eso le causó un enorme placer.

—Así es —afirmó con calma—. Me gustaría visitar el zoológico de San Diego. Uno de los zoológicos más bonitos del mundo —continuó diciendo en voz acaramelada, tratando de emular a una guía de turismo—, con más de cinco mil animales, raros especimenes traídos de todas partes del mundo...

—¡Ya basta! —interrumpió él con vehemencia—. ¡Iremos al zoológico!

Darien era un hombre de palabra, admitió Serena mientras se internaban en el parque Balboa del centro de San Diego, donde se encontraba el zoológico unos cuantos museos y un teatro al aire libre. Quizás no buscara el autobús enseguida. Después de todo, le encantaba el zoológico. Descubrirlo había sido una de las cosas más emocionantes que le habían sucedido después de mudarse a California.

Media hora más tarde, Serena estaba comiendo palomitas de maíz y había postergado la idea de tomar el autobús por tiempo indeterminado. Se estaba divirtiendo demasiado.

—¿Vienes muy a menudo? —le preguntó Darien, mientras caminaban a través del complejo de cañones y mesetas, construido para alojar a los animales.

—Varias veces al año. Pero hace unos cuantos meses que no vengo. —Serena sonrió, extendiendo la mano para ofrecerle gentilmente palomitas de maíz.— ¿Te estás divirtiendo?

El se sirvió un puñado de palomitas y le lanzó una mirada irónica.

—No es precisamente lo que tenía planeado, pero ya que estoy aquí... Sí, me estoy divirtiendo. Se puede aprender mucho observando a los animales. Mira ese pavo real, por ejemplo —agregó Darien, serio, señalándole un retirado rincón del parque, donde el colorido pájaro había extendido su magnífica cola para atraer la atención de unas gallinas que lo ignoraban visiblemente.

Serena se volvió justo a tiempo para ver al animal que, habiendo perdido la paciencia, abandonaba su exquisito pavoneo para atrapar una gallina que pasaba a su lado. Enseguida, Serena desvió la mirada.

—Un método nada caballeroso —Darien se rió y la tomó de la mano,— ¡pero muy honesto!

—¡La honestidad no lo es todo! —le informó ella con soberbia.

—¡Pero es mejor que un sinfín de promesas falsas e insignificantes! —exclamó él con vehemencia—. ¿No te parece, Serena?

Ella trató de hacer frente a la apremiante expresión de esos helados ojos y se preguntó por qué razón le costaría tanto lograrlo.

El día transcurrió con total tranquilidad, pero Serena sabía que tanta calma constituía en sí una amenaza. Sin embargo, al anochecer, cuando Darien la llevó sin consultarle a un restaurante con vista panorámica al puerto de San Diego, ella ni siquiera protestó. Después de todo, razonó con bastante sensatez, había que comer.

Pero cuando por fin él la condujo de regreso a La Jolla para que recogiera el Porsche, ella se repitió una serie de sermones constructivos. No era que le tuviera miedo, se dijo con pesar. Como el pavo real del parque, Darien todavía estaba tratando de atraerla sin forzarla demasiado. Se había comportado de manera muy agradable y gentil durante la cena. Ella realmente no creía que él intentara recurrir a un ataque frontal para presionarla. No porque no lo creyera capaz de violentarse, sino porque consideraba que Darien aún no había perdido la paciencia. Parecía satisfecho con saber que no había ningún otro hombre en escena desde la noche de la fiesta.

—Te prepararé una taza de café antes de que te vayas a tu casa —le dijo con firmeza, mientras aparcaba la Ferrari junto al Porsche.

—Esta noche no necesito desembriagarme, Darien —afirmó ella, tratando de fingir indiferencia.

—Es una pena —suspiró él, tomándola del brazo para conducirla hacia la casa—. Tu estado de ebriedad tenía algunas ventajas. ¡Supongo que lo ideal es encontrar el punto justo de embriaguez!

—Quieres decir justo antes de dormirme —se mofó ella, algo disgustada.

—¡Pero cuando ya estás algo achispada! Vamos, Serena, la noche aún no ha terminado. Y todavía tengo las llaves de tu automóvil.

—Darien —comenzó a decir ella con firmeza—, esto ya ha ido demasiado lejos. Reconozco que he pasado un día agradable...

—¡Bueno! ¡Al menos, eso es algo!

—Pero te equivocas si crees que estás logrando convencerme. Admiro mucho tu infinita honestidad, pero eso no es lo que busco en un hombre. ¿Es que acaso no puedes comprenderlo? —Serena se mordió el labio con furia al ver que él ignoraba sus palabras y la conducía gentilmente a través del umbral. Sólo después de cerrar la puerta, Darien comenzó a hablar.

—¿Sabes cuál es tu problema, cariño? —dijo él con voz ronca, observándola de arriba a abajo con mirada posesiva—. No sabes qué es lo que se debe buscar en un hombre. Lo que crees que quieres, en realidad, no existe. Ya no quedan príncipes azules esperando para entrar en tu mundo de fantasías. Pero sí hay un montón de hombres dispuestos a decirte lo que deseas oír, con tal de llevarte a la cama. Puede que hasta haya algunos tontos que supongan que tú quieres lo mismo que ellos. Pero su propuesta será incluso más deshonesta que la de Kou, porque no sólo se estarán engañando uno al otro, si no que se mentirán a sí mismos. ¡Deja de aferrarte a las fantasías, Serena!

—¿Y sugieres que acepte tu oferta? —dijo ella con voz tensa. Sintió una ola de calor que comenzaba a quemarle por dentro. Pero no era una ola de ira o de repugnancia, y ella lo sabía. Era una reacción frente a la mirada penetrante de esos ojos helados que no dejaban de observarla. Una vez más, le volvieron a la mente los perturbadores recuerdos de la noche de la fiesta.

Inconscientemente comenzó a pensar en el enrulado vello que cubría ese poderoso pecho y en la seductora fragancia masculina de este hombre.

—Serena, lo que te ofrezco será beneficioso para ambos. ¿Es eso tan malo? —Darien dio un paso hacia adelante y ella enseguida retrocedió.

Se percató de que no había retrocedido por miedo a él. La había impulsado algo más peligroso, algo que no deseaba admitir. Se estaba sintiendo cada vez más insegura de sí misma. Sacudió la cabeza, como si quisiera anular esta terrible sensación y levantó el mentón, esbozando una sonrisa formal. Sin duda, ya era hora de volver a casa.

—Dame las llaves, Darien. —Extendió la mano de modo imperativo.

—Dame un beso, Serena.

Esta vez, cuando Darien se le acercó con expresión decidida en los ojos, ella se volvió y, fingiendo indiferencia para ocultar sus verdaderos sentimientos, se alejó caminando hacia el balcón. El ventanal estaba abierto, para permitir que entrara la suave brisa del mar. Sintiendo que él la seguía sin correr, Serena se apresuró a salir al balcón. Y súbitamente, tropezó en el marco de la puerta.

—¡Ay! —exclamó en forma instintiva, mientras trataba de sostenerse. ¡Justo ahora tenía que ocurrirle esto!

Sintió que Darien la rodeaba con un brazo para impedir que cayera.

—¿Estás bien? —le preguntó con sincera preocupación en la voz.

—Sí —gruñó ella con desesperación—. Tal como te dije, tengo una deficiente percepción de la profundidad.

—O quizás sólo sea torpeza —sugirió él, sonriendo alegremente sin dejar de sujetarla. Con los brazos, la obligó a girar para enfrentarlo.

—Prefiero mi propio diagnóstico —murmuró Serena, y automáticamente apoyó una mano contra el pecho masculino.

—Me agrada que tengas una debilidad tan encantadora —dijo él con tono irritante, acercándose cada vez más a la boca de Serena—. Cuando te lo propones, puedes llegar a ser tan impetuosa, que me tranquiliza saber que tienes más de un punto vulnerable.

—¿Ma-más de uno? —balbuceó ella, desesperada al sentir la cercanía de este hombre. Tenía que hacerlo. Esto dejaba de ser un simple flirteo, para convertirse en algo muy serio. Lo percibió al sentir la presión de esas poderosas manos alrededor de la cintura y la firmeza de esos muslos que se apoyaban contra su delicado cuerpo. Este apremiante deseo era inherente a Darien, y eso lo hacía aun más peligroso.

—Bueno, debes admitir que tienes otra gran debilidad —dijo él con voz áspera—. ¡Hasta ahora has demostrado tener un gusto espantoso con los hombres!

Antes de que ella pudiera protestar, Darien decidió sorprenderla con un devastador beso, sin perder más tiempo con palabras seductoras. Al igual que la gallina del zoológico, Serena se sintió totalmente indefensa cuando él inició su ataque.

—¡Darien! —exclamó, casi sin poder respirar.

Pero al separar los labios dejó que él introdujera la lengua en la tibieza de su dulce boca. Con una mano, Serena trató de detener ese poderoso pecho y con la otra, intentó golpearlo. Pero Darien se la capturó enseguida con uno de sus gigantescos puños.

—No intentes resistirte, cariño —susurró él con tono autoritario y suplicante a la vez—. Te deseo mucho y estoy dispuesto a tenerte. Acepta lo que te ofrezco. No te arrepentirás, ¡te lo juro!

Serena lo sintió vibrar y supo que su propio cuerpo también respondía. ¡Qué difícil era luchar contra una masculinidad tan arrolladora! Y el hecho de que él no intentara engañarla con mentiras y promesas lo hacía todavía más irresistible. Con otros hombres, ella se hubiera detenido a considerar la profundidad de los sentimientos involucrados. Pero con Darien, no tenía sentido. El ya le había dicho cuáles eran sus intenciones, sin dejar ninguna duda acerca de la relación que le proponía. De pronto, Serena se dio cuenta de que Darien no mentía al sostener que era honesto. Ella no podía dudar de la intensidad del deseo de este hombre en ese momento. Tampoco podía poner en duda su infinita atracción, se dijo ella con pesar.

—Darien —susurró Serena, cuando la boca de él se despegó de la de ella y descendió por su cuello—. ¡Bien sabes que esto no es lo que quiero!

—¿Ah, no? —dijo Darien con voz tensa, saboreando la delicada piel con sus curiosos labios—. No creo que en realidad sepas lo que buscas, porque tienes la cabeza llena de sueños y tonterías. Cuando descubras que lo que te ofrezco es la única realidad, ¡lo desearás tanto como yo!

—¡No! —Con esta sola negativa, intentó convencer a ambos de que no abandonaría tan fácilmente sus románticos sueños. No después de haber esperado tanto un amor real y duradero.

—No sabes, pequeña Serena —susurró él—. Todavía no sabes lo maravilloso que puede llegar a ser lo nuestro. Déjame demostrártelo. Permíteme borrar todos tus temores y todas tus dudas.

Las masculinas manos recorrieron el esbelto cuerpo de Serena, deslizándose por la espalda hasta la curva de su cintura, para luego descender por la línea de sus caderas. Darien parecía sentir un placer infinito al acariciarla pensó ella, algo aturdida.

Cuando los poderosos dedos exploraron la redondeada curva de su trasero, Serena respiró hondo y sintió que se le hacía un nudo en la garganta por un instante, se sintió aturdida ante el abrumador poder de este hombre. Su increíble masculinidad parecía invadirla por completo. ¡Dios mío, ayúdame! Serena pudo oír el clamor de su propia feminidad.

De pronto, él la alzó, tomándola de las caderas y Serena se vio forzada a rodearle el cuello con los brazos para sujetarse.

— ¡Darien! —exclamó con voz temblorosa, sintiéndose frágil e indefensa frente al enorme tamaño de él—. ¡Bájame!

Un segundo más tarde, él la tomó entre sus brazos para depositarla en el sofá de cuero blanco con increíble rudeza. Serena abrió los ojos, anonadada al sentir que Darien se acostaba encima de ella.

—¡Ay, Darien! —dijo con voz chillona, ahogando un leve sollozo que podía expresar tanto deseo como desesperación.

—Dilo otra vez —gruñó él, ocultando el rostro en la curva del hombro de Serena—. ¡Di mi nombre con el mismo sentimiento con que llamarías a tu amante! —Tenía las caderas apoyadas sobre las de ella, obligándola a internarse en las profundidades del cuero, atrapándola con primitiva habilidad.— ¿Quiero verte tal como estabas la otra mañana en mi ducha! — Serena sintió que esos poderosos dedos comenzaban a desprenderle la camisa color chocolate.

El soltó un gemido de placer, cuando por fin pudo admirar esos pechos desnudos. Instintivamente, Serena enredó los dedos en la oscura cabellera de Darien, cerrándolos con fuerza una y otra vez, a medida que él inclinaba la cabeza para besarle el pezón.

—Por favor, Darien. —Ella oyó su propia voz y no supo qué estaba suplicándole.

—Te haré el favor —afirmó él con voz ronca—. ¡Estás hecha para mí. dulce Serena!

Ella percibió la pasión que había en Darien, y se preguntó cómo un hombre así era incapaz de sentir amor. El verdadero amor. Él tenía tanto para dar. ¿Podría aprender a dar amor?

Pero allí estaba otra vez su tonta mente, creando un cuento de hadas. Con los dedos, recorrió los músculos de la espalda de Darien, al tiempo que él le acariciaba los senos y la abrumaba con su poder. Darien tenía razón, se dijo con pesar, ella estaba buscando algo que no existía. Especialmente en él. ¿Acaso Darien no se lo había aclarado? Al menos, no tendría que enfrentarse a terribles sorpresas o revelaciones humillantes, como le había ocurrido en el pasado con hombres como Seiya Kou, susurró una voz interna. Con este hombre, siempre sabría a qué atenerse. La relación sería honesta. Su corta reflexión fue interrumpida por un estremecedor impacto, cuando Darien súbitamente se abrió paso entre sus delicadas piernas para alcanzar un contacto más íntimo. Un gemido se ahogó en la garganta de Serena cuando él se apoderó de su boca una vez más, al tiempo que le sujetaba con fuerza las muñecas. Ella quedó capturada en esta primitiva e irresistible pasión y sintió que su propio cuerpo respondía con una excitación desconocida.

— ¡Sí! —exclamó Darien cuando Serena se aferró violentamente al enorme tamaño de él, arqueándose con una feminidad salvaje que le cortó la respiración.

Por un instante, dudó que ésta pudiera ser ella, y entonces estuvo perdida. Sin poder evitarlo, se sintió atrapada en una gigantesca ola de necesidad y deseo inimaginable, con su propio cuerpo luchando por responder a las exigencias de este hombre.

—¡Serás mía, pequeña Serena! —prometió él con voz áspera—. ¡Y entonces, desaparecerán tus dudas! Dejarás de buscar esa tonta ilusión que tú llamas amor. ¡Sólo desearás pertenecerme!

De alguna manera, a través de esa enceguecedora pasión, el posesivo tono de voz de Darien logró penetrar en el inconsciente de Serena. ¡Pertenecerle! La palabra retumbó en sus oídos. ¡Pertenecerle! ¿Pertenecer a un hombre incapaz de sentir amor? ¿A alguien que sólo le ofrecía una aventura pasajera? ¿Era eso lo que ella había esperado durante tanto tiempo?

—¡No! —exclamó Serena con vehemencia—. ¡Maldición, no! ¡Quiero un hombre que sea capaz de amar! —abrió sus ojos y le lanzó una mirada suplicante, severa, desafiante.

—¡Tú quieres a alguien que te haga sentir esto! —dijo él con voz ronca apretando los muslos para inmovilizar las piernas de Serena. Le sujetó las muñecas con una sola mano, dejándola indefensa para recibir cualquier ataque.

Con la otra mano, comenzó a frotar despiadadamente uno de los pezones, para luego anular el pequeño castigo con una suave caricia. Descendió hasta el delicado abdomen y sus labios curiosos rodearon el ombligo con apasionados, minúsculos besos. Enseguida, Serena sintió que esos poderosos dedos abrían violentamente el cierre de sus vaqueros, para pasar a explorar el foco de su ardiente pasión.

—¡Darien! ¡Déjame ir! ¡No permitiré que me hagas esto!

—No puedes detenerme —afirmó él, mirándola con expresión desafiante, Tenía razón. No podía detenerlo. Si Darien no se frenaba por propia voluntad, ella no podría hacer nada. Serena admitió con pesar que ni siquiera era capaz de resistírsele. Su cuerpo ya estaba ansioso por recibir lo que él prometía. Desesperada, ocultó el rostro en el respaldo del sofá y cerró los ojos con fuerza. No quería enfrentarse al hecho de enamorarse de un hombre que jamás llegaría a amarla. La sola idea la hizo estremecer. ¡Enamorarse! ¡No podía ser tan estúpida! No, se trataba solo de una atracción física. No podía ser otra cosa. Sin duda, el amor no podía igualarse a esta desbordante, arrebatadora emoción, ¡qué alteraba sus sentidos para arrastrarla hasta el más primitivo de los estados!

—¡Serena, Serena, no me rechaces! —rezongó Darien. Ella oyó la inesperada súplica y sintió que las cautivadoras manos dejaban de acariciarla—. ¡Mírame, pequeña! ¡Deja de ocultarte! ¡Por favor!

Lentamente, sin comprender y sin estar muy segura de querer comprender, Serena giró la cabeza para mirarlo con enormes ojos azorados.

Darien observó los labios irritados y la mirada aturdida y sus párpados se cerraron por un instante, como si quisiera controlarse. Poco a poco, fue levantando las manos, privando a Serena de todo placer sensual.

—Cariño, no quise presionarte. Sé que sigues aferrada a tus locas fantasías.

Se levantó del sofá y caminó por la habitación para detenerse junto a la ventana. Los imponentes hombros revelaban la tensión que había en él y Serena sintió deseos de calmarlo. Pero pudo más su sentido común y comenzó a incorporarse lentamente hasta quedar sentada en el sillón.

—Pero no puedo seguir esperando eternamente hasta que te decidas a enfrentar la realidad —continuó diciendo Darien, algo más tranquilo. Serena podía percibir cuánto le costaba a él controlarse. Esta noche, Darien había estado a punto de conseguir lo que deseaba. Comprendía el enorme esfuerzo que significaba para él retroceder en el último instante.

Serena se puso de pie y comenzó a prenderse la camisa con dedos temblorosos. ¡También a ella le costaba un terrible esfuerzo dominarse!

—¡Serena...! —Darien se volvió para mirarla con un extraño brillo en los ojos.— Te dejaré ir esta noche. Voy a darte más tiempo, cariño. Pero por favor comprende que esto no puede seguir así indefinidamente. Me perteneces, y lo sabes. Si no tienes coraje para enfrentarlo tú misma, tendré que forzarte a aceptar la verdad. Te deseo y después de esta noche, ¡no podrás convencerme de que tú no sientes lo mismo por mí!

—Darien... —Chandra hizo un intento, pero se detuvo al no encontrar las palabras justas para negar tal afirmación.

La implacable dureza del rostro de Darien se suavizó al ver a Serena de pie, vacilante, al otro lado de la habitación. Sin decir palabra, sacó la llave del porsche del bolsillo y caminó hacia ella.

—Vete a casa, cariño —murmuró él, depositando la llave en la entumecida mano—. Vete a casa y trata de enfrentar la realidad. No es tan terrible, ¡te lo juro! —agregó con una repentina chispa de comicidad.

Ella se mordió el labio y luego se volvió para no ver esa extraña mezcla de humor y pasión que expresaban esas dos lagunas heladas. Y sin decir nada, caminó hacia la puerta.

— ¡Conduce con cuidado! —gritó Darien con tono serio.

Serena de veras condujo con cuidado, sabiendo que no se encontraba en perfecto dominio de sí misma. Pero afortunadamente, no había mucho tránsito en las calles y logró llegar sana y salva hasta su solitaria cama.


	5. Chapter 5

**CAPITULO 4**

— ¿Y bien? ¿Cómo te fue en la organización de la fiesta? —preguntó Lita Kino no bien Serena entró en la oficina de Organización Serenity el lunes a la mañana—. ¿Fue todo un éxito? ¿Y Chiba quedó satisfecho:

—Eh... sí, parecía bastante satisfecho —respondió Serena con cautela Y, algo ruborizada, se dirigió hacia su oficina.

—Menos mal... ¡con lo que pagó!

—El no tiene problemas económicos. ¿Qué tenemos para hoy?

Lita extrajo una agenda del cajón del escritorio y comenzó a buscar la hoja de la fecha. Serena permaneció de pie, junto a la puerta de su oficina esperando que le enumerara las diferentes tareas del día.

—El cumpleaños de la mujer de Tenoh. Tenemos que notificar a Tenoh y hacer arreglos para comprar las flores —comenzó a leer Lita, siguiendo con el dedo la lista de nombres y obligaciones. Organización Serenity se hacía cargo de las pequeñas y rutinarias tareas que sus ocupados clientes no podían llevar a cabo—. También tenemos que enviar las invitaciones para la fiesta de los Tomoe...

— ¡Qué suerte que hayas tomado ese curso de caligrafía!

—Ajá —asintió Lita, feliz de que uno de sus pasatiempos hubiera servido para atrapar a un importante cliente—. Eso agregará un toque de distinción a las invitaciones. Veamos, también tenemos que alimentar a un par de afganos y a un loro durante toda la semana... ¿Qué te parece si yo me encargo de los perros y tú te haces cargo del pájaro? Ya una vez tuve que alimentar a un loro y casi pierdo un dedo.

—¿De quién es el loro? —preguntó Serena con mirada suspicaz.

—De los Moon —respondió Lita con un suspiro.

—¡Ya me encargué de él la última vez! ¡Es bravísimo el bicho ese!

—¡Pero tú eres nuestra jefa! ¿Acaso te atreverías a mandar a uno de tus fieles servidores para lidiar con algo que ni siquiera tú eres capaz de dominar?

—¡Creo que no es momento para filosofar sobre el arte del liderazgo! —Serena dudó por un instante y luego se metió la mano en el bolsillo—. Te diré lo que haremos, ¡lo echaremos a la suerte!

Serena perdió. Por lo visto, estaba teniendo una mala racha en estos días, pensó ella cuando por fin se sentó frente al enorme escritorio de caoba, mirando distraídamente por la ventana. Al final de la calle, el sol del verano se reflejaba en el océano y una suave brisa penetraba por la ventana abierta. Se preguntó cómo serían las oficinas de Darien. ¿Se las habría decorado la ex mujer? Algo irritada, puso punto final a estos tontos pensamientos.

Tenía que olvidar a Darien Chiba, se dijo con amargura, mientras tomaba un libro de cuentas. Él le había explicado claramente sus intenciones y si ella aceptaba, ¡ya sabía a qué atenerse! Recordó la mirada satisfecha de Darien al aprobar la tonta idea de que una mujer debía vivir bajo la protección de un hombre, y entonces, torció la boca con gesto irónico. No era más que un anticuado eufemismo, ¡y él se jactaba de ser muy franco y honesto!

Pero quizás, admitió Serena, así era cómo él veía la situación. ¿Con cuántas mujeres habría hecho lo mismo?, Se preguntó. ¿Y cómo demostraría su "protección"?

Su protección... Serena no se podía quitar esa palabra de la mente. Si un hombre sentía deseos de proteger a una mujer, ¿podría llegar a amarla? Sacudió la cabeza con pesar. Darien tenía razón. Ella vivía en un mundo de fantasías donde el amor todavía era importante. ¿Cuántos más Seiyas Kou tendría que conocer para darse cuenta de ello? Pero Serena sabía que todos estos sermones eran inútiles. Una parte de ella seguiría buscando un hombre que fuera capaz de amar; un hombre que le ofreciera su "protección" porque la amaba y no porque deseaba poseerla. Un hombre que no le tuviera miedo al compromiso.

¡Y jamás podría encontrarlo emborrachándose y acostándose en camas ajenas!, se dijo Serena con furia. Y gracias a Dios, agregó una pequeña voz en su interior, había logrado escapar a la posesión física de Darien la noche de la fiesta y después de la visita al zoológico. Tomó conciencia de que el día anterior había estado jugando con fuego. Se las vería muy mal si permitía que Darien ejerciera todo su poder sobre ella. Su instinto le decía que corría un grave peligro con este hombre. Estaba segura de que hacer el amor con Darien Chiba jamás podía llegar a ser una experiencia casual y pasajera. Después de ello, Serena quedaría irrevocablemente comprometida a él. ¡Y Darien Chiba odiaba los compromisos irrevocables!

—Serena —la llamó Lita por el interno, unos segundos más tarde— hay una llamada para ti en la línea dos.

—Gracias. —Serena levantó el auricular sin poder dejar de pensar en Darien. ¿Seguiría insistiendo después de lo de la noche? Con una extraña sensación de miedo y curiosa ansiedad, se esforzó por infundir calma a su voz.— Habla Serena. ¿En qué puedo servirle?

—Hola, Serena —dijo una fría voz masculina al otro lado de la línea—. Ha pasado mucho tiempo.

Al oír estas palabras, sintió que se le congelaba la sangre. Inmediatamente, la voz que creía haber olvidado le trajo a la memoria toda la ira y la humillación de cuatro años atrás. Permaneció inmóvil, sentada frente al escritorio, con los ojos fijos en algún punto de la arbolada calle que se extendía bajo su ventana. En su mente, sólo podía ver imágenes de Phoenix. Arizona.

—¿Qué sucede, Serena? ¿No me reconoces? ¡No me digas que te olvidaste de tu antiguo jefe después de todos estos años!

Al oír la endemoniada voz, Serena sintió deseos de soltar el fono como si se tratara de una serpiente.

—No, Rubeus, no me olvidé de ti. Ni de lo que me hiciste. —Le agradó notar que el tono de su propia voz era frío y cortante. ¿Qué hacía esta criatura nuevamente en su vida? Ya había logrado desechar de la mente a este hombre y todo lo que había sucedido cuatro años atrás. Había iniciado una nueva vida...

—¡No me dirás que aún sientes rencor! —dijo Rubeus Blackmoon con tono divertido—. ¡Eso ocurrió hace cuatro años! Ya te advertí en su momento que los negocios son los negocios.

—Sí, creo que ésas fueron las palabras exactas —recordó Serena con repugnancia.

—Además —continuó diciendo él con aire pensativo—, uno de los dos tenía que irse y, sin duda, tú no tendrías problemas para comenzar todo de nuevo. Yo ya había invertido demasiado en mi carrera...

—Eso hice, Rubeus. Pero bien sabes que lo peor no fue tener que comenzar una nueva vida —susurró ella.

—¿Quieres decir que lo peor fue dejarme? —murmuró Rubeus con un narcisismo increíble— Te extrañé, Serena.

—¡Tendrías que haberlo pensado antes de implicarte en el espionaje industrial! —exclamó ella con rudeza—. Y lamento decirte, Rubeus, que dejarte no fue lo peor. Lo peor fue abandonar un buen empleo y a mis compañeros de trabajo, que eran mis amigos.

—Bien sabes que jamás pudieron probar nada, Serena —le recordó él con un dejo de fastidio en la voz—. ¡Tú quisiste marcharte! ¡Yo nunca te obligué!

—No había forma de probar mi inocencia y lo sabes, Rubeus. ¡Yo era el perfecto chivo expiatorio! —lo acusó Serena con amargura.

—Ya es cosa del pasado, Sery —Rubeus trató de calmarla utilizando el sobrenombre que ella había llegado a odiar.

—Tienes razón. Pasó hace cuatro años. Y no deseo recordarlo. Adiós, Rubeus..

—¿Ni siquiera tienes curiosidad por saber por qué te llamo, Sery? —susurró Rubeus con voz seductora.

—No. —¡Cómo había llegado a odiar ese sobrenombre!

—Estás muy cambiada, Sery —rezongó él con tristeza—. ¿Al menos, no puedes ser amable con un viejo amigo que es nuevo en la ciudad?

—¡Nuevo en la ciudad! ¿Qué quieres decir, Rubeus? —preguntó ella de manera tajante, y le comenzaron a transpirar las manos ante la sola idea.

—Es muy sencillo. Me han transferido a la sucursal que acabamos de abrir en San Diego. En la oficina de Phoenix, alguien me dijo que te habías mudado a California y encontré tu nombre en la guía telefónica. Organización Serenity, ¿eh? ¿Te has independizado por completo?

—Decidí que no me gustaba estar al servicio de un jefe —le informó ella con tono helado—. No me gusta rendir cuentas a nadie. Aquí no hay ningún hombre que pueda usarme.

—Sery, Sery. Jamás te usé. Éramos amigos. Y podríamos haber sido mucho más, si no te hubieras aterrorizado y escapado hacia San Diego.

¡Amigos! pensó Serena, casi histérica. ¡El hombre había llegado a mencionarle el matrimonio antes de que ella descubriera el engaño!

—¡Vete al diablo, Rubeus! Tengo mucho trabajo que hacer. —Volvió a bajar el auricular con intenciones de colgar, pero una vez más él la detuvo.

—Con respecto a tu trabajo, Sery —dijo Rubeus con tono amenazador—. ¿Presumo que te habrás ganado una buena reputación?

—¡No creo que te importe! — ¡Santo Dios! ¿Qué pretendía él ahora? Era una maldita rata y por experiencia, sabía que era de temer.

—Sery —murmuró él con el mismo tono de advertencia—, la reputación es algo tan frágil...

—¡Ya lo sé! ¡Te agradezco por el dato! —contestó ella sin pensar.

—Sery, sólo quiero volverte a ver...

—¡La respuesta es no!

—Hay alguien aquí en la oficina que conoce tu firma. Dice que tienes varios clientes importantes... —comenzó a decir él en forma pausada.

—¿Qué estás tratando de decir, Rubeus?

—¿Cuántos clientes tuyos saben de tu debilidad por el espionaje industrial, Sery? —se burló él.

—¿Me estás amenazando? —preguntó Serena con tono helado.

—¡Claro que no! Somos viejos amigos. Sólo quiero hacerte notar que deberías ser amable con un viejo amigo Tengo la dirección de tu oficina. Te recogeré mañana para ir a almorzar. ¿Que te parece? Podremos hablar de... viejos tiempos. —Con un sonido punzante, Rubeus colgó el auricular.

Y con mano temblorosa, Serena hizo lo mismo. ¿Qué buscaba este hombre?

Serena se mordió el labio. Con la facilidad con que ella podía penetrar en los hogares y en la vida privada de sus clientes, cualquiera podría pensar que también tenía fácil acceso a unos cuantos secretos comerciales. Sacudió la cabeza con furia. ¿No pensaría Rubeus que ella podía...? No. Él sabía muy bien cuánto la había aterrorizado el interrogatorio acerca de su presunta participación en la revelación de ciertos datos. Cerró los ojos con fuerza al recordar tanta humillación. No había podido probar nada entonces y no habría forma de aclarar todo cuatro años más tarde.

—Serena, línea uno —la llamó Lita con tono alegre.

—Gracias —murmuró Serena, mirando el teléfono con horror. ¿Y ahora qué? ¿Rubeus otra vez? Sumamente nerviosa, levantó el auricular.

—¿En qué puedo servirlo? —logró decir con bastante cortesía.

—¡Serena, mi amor! ¡Por fin logro ubicarte! ¿Dónde estuviste todo el domingo? —preguntó Seiya Kou, como si nada hubiera sucedido en la fiesta de Darien. Como si no hubiera aparecido con una esposa.

—¿Qué deseas, Seiya? —dijo ella con un suspiro, frotándose la frente para anular el terrible dolor de cabeza que estaba comenzando a sentir.

—Quiero explicarte, cariño. Sé que te debes de haber sorprendido al ver a Kakyú —dijo él con ligereza.

—¿Sorprendido? ¿Por qué, Seiya? ¿Qué te hizo pensar que yo no comprendería lo de tu mujer? —contestó Serena con meritorio sarcasmo.

Por hoy, no atendería más llamadas telefónicas, se prometió.

—Eso no cambia nada entre nosotros, cariño —le aseguró Seiya, obviamente sin saber si ella había hablado en serio—. Lo nuestro es algo muy especial y...

—Y tu mujer no te comprende, ¿no es cierto? —concluyó Serena con ironía.

—Serena no te enojes —le suplicó él—. Piensa en lo mucho que significas para mí. Kakyú y yo estamos a punto de divorciamos. Por eso no te conté nada acerca de mi matrimonio. ¿Qué sentido tenía? No quería que te sintieras culpable y pensaras que eras la causa de mi divorcio. Habría tomado la misma decisión aunque no te hubiese conocido.

—¡Qué considerado de tu parte el no permitir que semejante carga pesara sobre mis hombros! —De pronto, Serena se percató de que ya se hubiese largado a llorar, si no hubiera sido por Darien. Por alguna razón, al pensar en él, olvidó sus sentimientos hacia Seiya y ya no se sentía tan herida. Esta mañana, se había despertado rememorando el beso de Darien; no el de Seiya. Tragó saliva. Estos pensamientos la afectaron terriblemente.

—Serena, escúchame. Ahora estás enfadada, pero cambiarás de opinión cuando te calmes y empieces a pensar en nosotros. Nuestra relación es demasiado importante...

La palabra "relación" fue la gota que rebasó el vaso. Serena no quiso oír más. Colgó con fuerza el auricular y sintió una enorme satisfacción.

Pero este momentáneo alivio de ira y frustración no duró mucho. Casi enseguida, sobrevino una sensación de repugnancia y temor al recordar a Rubeus Blackmoon. Muy inquieta, se levantó de su asiento y comenzó a caminar por la habitación, sumida en sus propios pensamientos. Ya era hora de que Organización Serenity se encargara de ordenar la caótica vida de su presidenta y fundadora, decidió Serena con pesar. Todas las cosas tendrían que volver a la normalidad.

Pero todo parecía sucederle al mismo tiempo. Era muy difícil estipular un orden de prioridades y hacer planes, cuando todo parecía desplomarse sobre ella como una enorme carpa de circo. Esto no era totalmente cierto, se reprochó. Tenía problemas, pero no eran todos insolubles. ¿Acaso no había logrado deshacerse del problema de Seiya Kou? Nada la incitaría a ver a ese gusano otra vez. Y su compañía estaba prosperando. Su situación económica era buena, recordó, lo cual le daba una clara sensación de libertad. Ya no tenía que trabajar con la amenaza de que alguien pudiera arruinar su carrera. Se había hecho amigos, en California, y se estaba adaptando muy bien al estilo de vida local. Salvo unas pocas excepciones, agregó con franca ironía. Entonces, ¿por qué razón se sentía tan presionada? Quizás la había afectado el inesperado llamado de Rubeus...

—¡Otra llamada, Serena! Otra vez línea dos —informó Lita con tono viva?.

Esta vez, Serena lo pensó dos veces antes de levantar el auricular

—¿Quién es, Lita? —preguntó, temerosa.

—Darien Chiba, niña afortunada —respondió Lita con voz risueña.

¡Darien! Serena tomó el auricular con una sensación de alivio. ¡Para variar, sería agradable hablar con un hombre honesto esta mañana! ¡Al menos, sabía qué papel jugaba en la vida de Darien Chiba!

—Hola, Darien —dijo ella, sintiendo un pequeño nudo en la garganta.

—Espero que anoche hayas llegado sana y salva a tu casa. ¿No te tropezaste en los escalones ni te llevaste por delante algún poste de luz? —La voz áspera y aterciopelada llegó a los oídos de Serena con una ráfaga de placer. Darien parecía estar muy alegre esta mañana.

—Sí es asombroso, pero sí —replicó ella con una sonrisa.

—Me reproché el no haberte insistido en llevarte —rezongó él—. Pero sinceramente, si lo hubiera hecho, esta mañana me hubiese despertado en una cama ajena. Claro que no me hubiera molestado en absoluto —agregó luego con franqueza.

—Estás muy gracioso —dijo Serena con tono sarcástico, sin poder darle la reprimenda que se merecía.

—¿No es cierto que sí? —asintió él con calma—. ¿Qué tienes que hacer esta noche?

Serena vaciló y él enseguida se apresuró a hablar.

—Eso creí —dijo con la misma calma—. Te recogeré a las ocho. Conozco un bonito restaurante japonés con pequeñas fosas ocultas bajo la mesa. De esa forma, no tienes que sentarte con las piernas cruzadas en el suelo.

—Pero das la impresión de estar sentado en el piso, ¿no es así? —Serena no pudo evitar sonreír.

—Lo importante es cuidar las apariencias. ¡Después de cuatro años aquí, ya tendrías que haberlo aprendido!

—Sí, sí, ya lo aprendí —le aseguró ella enseguida, sabiendo que Darien lograría convencerla de salir a cenar. Puede que él no le estuviera ofreciendo lo que su corazón anhelaba, pero al menos, su propuesta era limpia y franca. Claro que Serena jamás la aceptaría, pero ya estaba comenzando a apreciar tanta honestidad. Además, ¡sería agradable pasar la velada sin tener que pensar en Rubeus ni en Seiya!

—No recibí tu cuenta con la correspondencia de esta mañana —continuó él a modo de conversación—. Supuse que la enviarías como correo urgente.

—Todavía no la hemos enviado porque nos falta redondear algunas cifras.

—Si crees que voy a pagar por el tiempo que pasé curándote la borrachera... —comenzó a decir Darien a modo de burla.

—Si lo mencionas una sola vez más, encontraré la forma de duplicarte el precio. Créeme, tu cuenta ya es bastante alta como está.

—¿Tendré que empeñar el Ferrari?

—Entre otras cosas. ¿De dónde estás llamando?

—De la oficina. Tengo quince minutos antes de reunirme con un cliente y pensé que podía telefonearte para hacerte sentir culpable por haberme forzado a tomar una ducha fría anoche.

— ¡Darien!

—Está bien —asintió él con tono afectuoso—. Imagino que no volverá a pasar. Creo que puedo sobrevivir hasta que te des cuenta de qué es lo que realmente quieres.

—Estás convencido de que vivo de sueños que jamás se harán realidad, ¿no es cierto, Darien? —le preguntó Serena con voz calma. ¡Esta mañana, casi se estaba por convencer ella misma!

—Estoy totalmente seguro —replicó él con firmeza— de que vas a ser muy feliz con una relación honesta. Cuando dejes de luchar y te entregues a mi cuidado, olvidarás todos tus sueños infantiles. —Serena sabía que Darien había dejado de sonreír. Quizás, sus helados ojos aún conservaban una expresión tierna, pero la línea de su boca, con seguridad, se había tornado firme y severa.

—¿Quieres decir que aún sigue en pie la oferta de protección que me hiciste anoche? —se burló ella, buscando una respuesta tranquila.

—Así es —confirmó Darien—. Quizás esta misma noche pueda persuadirte. ¿El sake te estimula tanto como mis margaritas?

—¡Qué detestable eres! ¡Te veré a las ocho! —Serena colgó el auricular.

Esa noche, en efecto, se encontraba sentada a la pequeña mesa, frente a Darien, con una taza de sake tibio en las manos. Tomó un sorbo de la bebida alcohólica hecha con arroz fermentado y esperó a que Darien se decidiera. Serena ya había elegido su pedido, pero él aún seguía estudiando el menú.

Darien había pedido la intimidad de un lugar apartado y unos biombos decorados los aislaban del resto de la gente. Tal como él había prometido, había una fosa debajo de la mesa. De esta forma, uno tenía la sensación de estar sentado sobre el suelo» sin sentirse incómodo. Serena había probado el exquisito pescado crudo que Darien había ordenado como aperitivo y le había encantado. El cocinero sabía cómo preparar el pescado. La cena iba a ser excelente.

En el restaurante se vivía una atmósfera informal, tan típica del sur de California. Mucha gente llevaba puestos vaqueros, y en cualquier otra ocasión, Serena hubiera hecho lo mismo. Este característico atuendo era bien recibido en todas partes. Pero esta noche, se le había antojado ponerse un escotado vestido de algodón rojo brillante. A juzgar por la expresión en sus ojos cuando ella había abierto la puerta, Darien había quedado encantado. Como de costumbre, él llevaba puesta una camisa con los primeros botones desprendidos; pero esta vez, tenía los puños abrochados. Se había puesto unos pantalones ajustados, que destacaban la delgadez de su musculosa figura.

— ¿Te decidiste? —preguntó Serena con una sonrisa, cuando él por fin apoyó el menú sobre la mesa y tomó su propia taza de sake.

—Sí —respondió Darien con voz risueña, levantando una ceja con expresión reprobadora—. Eres muy veloz, ¿no es cierto? ¿Siempre eres tan rápida para tomar decisiones?

Serena se encogió de hombros.

—Creo que sí. Veo que te consideras mucho más reflexivo —dijo ella con una mueca.

—Excepto cuando se trata de ti —afirmó Darien con calma—. ¡Supe que te deseaba desde el primer día que te vi!

Serena se sintió sonrojar y se preguntó si alguna vez llegaría a acostumbrarse a semejante franqueza. Al ver el apasionado brillo en los ojos de Darien, supo que ya no podía disimular su reacción. Una sensación electrizante le recorrió todo el cuerpo y una vez más, se encontró pensando qué fácil sería enamorarse de este hombre. ¡Si él tan sólo le ofreciera lo que ella realmente deseaba!

A medida que transcurrió el tiempo, Serena comenzó a relajarse, dejando a un lado los amargos recuerdos de sus conversaciones telefónicas con Rubeus y Seiya. Dos horas más tarde, en la pista de baile, los brazos de Darien volvieron a recordarle la palabra "protección". Se preguntó si él le había ofrecido protección a su ex mujer. La protección del matrimonio. ¿Había ella despreciado sus cuidados para encontrarse a sí misma", instigando a Darien a desechar la idea del matrimonio para siempre? Sin embargo, él no parecía estar demasiado afligido por su fracaso matrimonial. Sólo daba la impresión de estar resuelto a no volver a cometer el mismo error por el puro placer de una atracción sexual.

Protección. Serena esbozó una sonrisa irónica y sintió la fuerte mano de Darien que la obligaba a apoyar la cabeza sobre el imponente hombro. ¡No le venía nada mal un poco de protección! ¿Qué iba a hacer con Rubeus Blackmoon? No, no comenzaría a pensar en eso justo ahora...

—Te ves muy bien entre mis brazos, cariño —le susurró Darien en el oído—. Ven conmigo a casa esta noche y déjame mostrarte lo mucho que te deseo. Permíteme persuadirte a aceptar mi propuesta. No te arrepentirás.

Serena se estremeció ante la aterciopelada ola de esas palabras y el poder de esa enorme mano que la presionaba contra el cuerpo masculino. ¡Sería tan fácil! Pensó ella entre sueños, mientras le rodeaba el cuello con los brazos y lo seguía al compás de la música. Sólo tendría que abandonar la fantasía del compromiso de amor y aceptar lo que le estaban ofreciendo.

Sin embargo, sabía que la relación sería asimétrica, ya que ella no podría abstenerse de amar. Y no deseaba experimentar lo que se sentía al dar amor sin recibirlo. No con este hombre.

—Si no vas a venir conmigo a casa esta noche —dijo Darien más tarde con tono meditativo, mientras conducía de regreso por la avenida costanera—, lo menos que puedes hacer es darme algo para ayudarme a sobrevivir. —Se metió por una solitaria calle, en la cima de una cuesta, desde donde se podía ver el reflejo de la luna sobre el mar.

—Darien, creo que no deberíamos comprometernos tanto... —trató de decir Serena al captar las intenciones de Darien.

—Yo hace más de una semana que estoy comprometido contigo —rezongó él, extendiendo los brazos para agarrarla—. ¿No te das cuenta de que no pararé hasta que vuelva a tenerte en mi cama?

Serena lo miró fijamente, al tiempo que él la traía sobre su regazo. Ella quedó atrapada entre el volante y el gigantesco pecho. En los ojos de él, Serena pudo ver el reflejo que danzaba sobre las olas bajo los acantilados, y se sintió hipnotizada. No pudo encontrar más palabras y la boca de Darien descendió sobre la de ella.

El beso fue tierno y suave, pero al mismo tiempo, devastador. Cuando la lengua de Darien comenzó a explorar su boca, Serena sintió que una de las poderosas manos le desprendía el cierre del vestido. Ella se puso tensa por un instante, mientras los masculinos dedos se deslizaban con suavidad por la delicada piel de sus pechos, buscando los sensibles pezones.

Serena sintió que el corazón le comenzaba a latir con violencia, pero en realidad, era el pulso de Darien, que se aceleraba en forma infinitamente seductora. Ella lanzó un breve suspiro y enredó los dedos en el abundante cabello oscuro, mientras él seguía acariciando la curva de sus senos.

—Mi dulce y tierna Serena —susurró él, apartando la boca de la de ella para descender por el cuello hasta el lóbulo de la oreja.

— ¡Darien! —Serena oyó el gemido y se percató de que provenía de su propia garganta.

Él respondió deslizando su áspera mano con cautivadora dulzura través de uno de los pechos, bajando por el valle y subiendo por la pendiente del otro. Serena giró para sumergirse en la tibieza de ese poderoso pecho y con dedos temblorosos, comenzó a desprenderle la camisa. Darien lanzó un fuerte gemido cuando ella encontró sus masculinos pezones. Serena sintió un pequeño mordisco, primero en el lóbulo y luego, en la nuca cuando ella posó la boca en el imponente tórax.

—¿Qué pasa contigo, Serena? —preguntó él con voz ronca, mientras ella seguía explorando el masculino pecho con la lengua y lanzando infinidad de besos a su paso—. ¿Te sientes más segura en el automóvil? ¿Es eso?

Serena no respondió, concentrada en avivar las llamas de pasión que estaba encendiendo en ambos cuerpos. Sintió la mano de Darien descender desde sus senos hasta la curva de su cadera. Los dedos masculinos comenzaron a explorar el contorno de sus muslos y la redondez de sus nalgas, y la sensación la hizo soltar un gemido de placer y deseo.

Quizás se sentía más segura en el automóvil, reflexionó una parte de ella a la distancia. Aquí, Darien sólo llegaría a mimarla y jugaría con ella, pero cuando estuviera en juego su reclamo final, él buscaría la privacidad de su propia cama. Y esto le confería a Serena cierta seguridad. Y esa seguridad, a su vez, le infundía poder. Y por el momento, Darien le permitía ejercer ese poder. Aparentemente, él se había entregado a su suerte.

La cohibición de Serena se esfumó por completo y al recordar una y otra vez los apasionados besos de la noche anterior, se dispuso a intensificar la excitación. Pudo sentir la dureza de este hombre bajo la pierna y con suma dulzura, deslizó los dedos por entre el vello , descendiendo hasta la inexorable masculinidad, apenas oculta bajo la tela del ajustado pantalón.

—¡Serena! —Fue un grito de advertencia y de deseo, al recibir el contacto de esos delicados dedos. Un instante más tarde, la atrajo aun más hacia sí y con una mano, exploró la parte interna del muslo de Serena, hasta llegar a la minúscula braga de encaje.

Ella volvió a soltar un gemido sensual e instintivamente movió la pierna, incitándolo a proseguir.

—¿Quieres volverme loco? —preguntó él con ferocidad.

—Sí —susurró ella casi sin aliento, inclinando la cabeza hacia atrás para sonreírle con mirada seductora—. Sí —repitió.

—Todo tiene un precio, cariño —le advirtió él con tono cautivador— • ¡Algún día tendrás que pagar por esto!

—¿De veras? —se mofó ella.

—Te lo juro —prometió Darien, y bajó la cabeza para morderle con suavidad uno de los pezones.

Serena aprovechó para besarlo en la nuca y en el cuello, deleitándose la masculina fragancia de este hombre. Se mezclaba con el perfume del tapizado de cuero y con la brisa marina para crear un aroma embriagador.

Ahora Darien la estaba provocando con pequeñas, fugaces caricias y músculos besos. Ella ya no estaba muy segura de quién enloquecía a quién, pero en realidad, no le importaba. Todo su cuerpo parecía haberse llenado de vida con el arrebatador ataque sensual.

Y entonces, cuando nada en el mundo parecía importarle más que ese contacto masculino, esa esencia masculina, una luz iluminó el techo del Ferrari y el ruido de otro automóvil mitigó el rugido de las olas. Un sonido de música rock invadió la atmósfera y el otro conductor apagó el motor.

—Maldición —murmuró Darien con pesar, incorporándose con mucha más rapidez que Serena.

—¿Qué... qué sucede? —preguntó ella, algo aturdida, mientras él la ayudaba a levantarse y le prendía el vestido. Serena ya estaba de vuelta en su propia butaca, antes de que pudiera advertir lo que había ocurrido.

—Estoy seguro de que a estos jóvenes no les molesta, ¡pero hace años que dejé de compartir mis pintorescos refugios nocturnos!

El Ferrari volvió a la vida y un momento más tarde, se encontraba en la ruta, dejando a la otra pareja en gloriosa soledad. Serena no pudo evitarlo. Se le escapó una carcajada.

—Agradece que no haya sido un policía —le aconsejó ella, muy divertida al ver la mueca reprobadora de Darien—. ¡Piensa cómo nos hubiéramos avergonzado!

—Sin lugar a dudas, explicar este tipo de situaciones a un policía es para los jóvenes. ¡Nosotros, los adultos, merecemos la privacidad de nuestras propias camas! Además, ¡no voy a permitir que ningún policía ni ningún muchachito quinceañero te esté echando miradas lascivas!

Serena sacudió la cabeza para terminar de despabilarse y sólo entonces, se percató de lo protectoras que habían sido esas palabras. Era agradable estar con un hombre que sintiera de esa forma, admitió ella para sus adentros. El pequeño incidente había vuelto todo a la normalidad, pensó Serena mientras bajaba una ventanilla para disfrutar del aire nocturno. Nada mejor que un sobresalto para matar una pesada dosis de excitación sensual, advirtió con una íntima sonrisa.

Hubo un profundo silencio en el otro lado del automóvil y Serena se preguntó en qué estaría pensando Darien. Pero la duda no duró mucho.

—¿Vienes a casa esta noche, Serena? —la invitó él con dulzura, con una voz tan baja, que era difícil oírla con el silbido del viento.

—No, Darien —susurró ella, y se preguntó por qué sus palabras contenían cierto pesar. ¿Lo habría percibido él también?— No... no puedo. Por favor, comprende...

—Pequeña cobarde —bromeó Darien, y Serena notó que él no iba a insistir en el tema. Quizás Darien había quedado satisfecho con su increíblemente rápida respuesta de esta noche. Él estaba aprendiendo con qué facilidad podía excitarla y era muy probable que eso le sirviera de consuelo.

—Es sólo cuestión de tiempo, cariño —insistió Darien al cabo de unos instantes—. Ahora ya lo sabes, ¿no es verdad?

Pero Serena no quería pensar en ello. Se rehusaba a hacerlo.

Ella no quería considerarlo: pero ¿cómo iba a evitarlo?, Se preguntó Serena más tarde, cuando Darien la acompañó hasta la puerta de su apartamento.

—¿No me vas a impulsar a otra ducha fría esta noche, amor? —bromeó él con dulzura, tomando la llave y abriendo la puerta.

Ella agachó la cabeza para no ver la seductora mirada de esos ojos .

—Creí que habías dicho que ya no las tolerarías hasta que yo... eh... recobrara la razón —dijo Serena, tratando de fingir un tono burlón. Entró en la casa y sintió que él la seguía. Ella no tenía coraje para decirle que no podía pasar.

—¿Ese comentario significa que pronto recuperarás la razón? —murmuró Darien.

—¡Ya eres bastante grande como para interpretar las palabras de una mujer! —lo regañó ella, arrojando el bolso en el sillón y caminando hacia la cocina—. ¿Quieres un café?

—Sí, gracias. —El se dirigió hasta la puerta de la cocina y se quedó observándola, Una vez más, Serena pudo percibir la capacidad de espera de Darien. Estaba muy seguro de que sólo era cuestión de tiempo. ¿Cómo podría resistirse, pensó ella con pesar, si él seguía presionándola?

La respuesta era evidente. Jamás podría resistirse. La sola idea la perturbó tanto, que dejó de prestar atención a las tazas que tenía en la mano.

—¡Maldición! —exclamó cuando una de éstas cayó al suelo, rompiéndose en mil pedazos.

Darien se movió detrás de ella, avanzando para tomarla de la cintura y hacerla a un lado. El se estaba riendo.

—Deja que yo me encargue —le ordenó, agachándose para recoger los trozos de cerámica—. ¿No ves qué útil soy? ¡Ya tienes a alguien que recoja tus destrozos cuando te vuelves torpe!

—¡Ya te dije que se trata de una deficiente percepción de la profundidad! —le aclaró ella, tratando de que su voz expresara reproche.

—Llámalo como quieras. Para mí...

Lo que él estuviera por decir fue interrumpido por el sonido del teléfono. Automáticamente, Serena levantó el auricular, mientras observaba a Darien recoger la taza rota.

—¿Hola?

—Era hora de que regresaras a casa, Sery. —La voz de Rubeus le congeló la sangre.— ¿Has pasado una agradable velada? Pensé que te gustaría saber que tengo tu dirección. He decidido no esperar hasta mañana. En realidad, ¡se me ocurrió que sería mucho mejor rememorar viejos tiempos esta misma noche!

— ¡No, Rubeus! —Casi se atragantó con las palabras y Darien levantó los ojos enseguida. Con desesperación, Serena apartó la mirada y se volvió hacia la pared. ¡Esta noche no! No podría lidiar con Rubeus Blackmoon esta noche.— Estoy acompañada, Rubeus —logró balbucear. ¡Ojalá su voz sonara más normal!

—Entonces tendrás que deshacerte de él, ¿de acuerdo? —ordenó Rubeus en forma tajante—. He estado pensando mucho esta tarde, Sery, y ya descubrí de qué manera podríamos trabajar juntos.

—Olvídalo, Rubeus —dijo Serena, sintiéndose atrapada entre la detestable voz del teléfono y la presencia de Darien detrás de ella. El ya se había puesto de pie y se estaba acercando. Serena cerró los ojos, tratando de apaciguar su terror. Una vez más, se sintió aplastada por una enorme carpa de circo. Atrapada.

—No estás en condiciones de darme órdenes, ¿no te parece, Sery? —le hizo notar Rubeus—. Sé mucho acerca de tu pasado. Y no creo que quieras que tu "acompañante" se entere de ciertas cosas.

—Rubeus, yo...

Pero antes de que pudiera decir nada, el teléfono enmudeció. Lo miró, azorada. Había tenido un mal día con los teléfonos. Observó, fascinada, cómo los eficientes dedos de Darien tomaban el auricular y lo depositaba con infinita suavidad sobre la horquilla. Serena levantó los ojos para mirarlo con expresión atormentada.

Darien era enorme, pensó ella, mientras se miraban uno al otro en silencio. Enorme y muy fuerte. Un hombre que, si se lo proponía, podía defender a su mujer sin dificultad. Un hombre que estaba ofreciendo protección, cuando Serena en realidad buscaba amor.

Pero, sin lugar a dudas, decidió ella súbitamente, la protección de este hombre valía más que el falso "amor" de un millón de Rubeus Blackmoon o Seiya Kou. Ni siquiera podía medirlos con la misma escala. Serena se pasó la lengua por los labios y habló con mucha calma, sin dejar de mirar a Darien.

—Con respecto a... a la protección que me ofreces... creo que voy a necesitarla.


	6. Chapter 6

**CAPITULO 5**

No bien salieron las palabras de su boca, Serena deseó no haberlas pronunciado. Pero ya era muy tarde, demasiado tarde. Lo supo al ver el fuego posesivo satisfecho que ardía en los ojos de Darien.

— ¡Darien, no! —exclamó ella al sentir que los poderosos puños la tomaban de los hombros. Logró esbozar una trémula sonrisa y trató incluso de reír, cuando la prisión de esas manos se cerró sobre ella—. Lo lamento, no quise decir eso. Es sólo que... que me estoy sintiendo un poco presionada. Pero no es nada serio, ¡te lo juro!

—No, Serena, mi amor —negó Darien con voz ronca, agarrándola con fuerza, como si nunca la fuera a soltar—. Yo me haré cargo de eso. De aquí en adelante, ¡me haré cargo de todo!

Serena tragó saliva. Darien estaba decidido a actuar y ella no sabía cómo detenerlo. La tentación de dejar todo en sus manos era muy grande, especialmente esta noche, después de haber reconocido la atracción que este hombre ejercía sobre ella.

—Darien, esto se está tornando incontrolable —dijo Serena tratando de ser razonable. Pero era muy difícil conservar la razón en los brazos de un hombre que, con ojos de hielo y fuego, intentaba devorarla.

— ¿No crees que puedes confiar en mí? —la presionó él, deslizando las manos por los delicados hombros de Serena y descendiendo por sus brazos hasta tomarle las muñecas.

—Bueno, sí. Supongo que sí. Pero esto es un asunto privado, Darien, y no creo que deba implicar a nadie más... —comenzó a explicar ella con voz enclenque. Le costaba un enorme esfuerzo negar el problema que con tanto desatino había dejado entrever.

—Ya estoy involucrado —afirmó Darien con su característica sonrisa—. ¿Acaso no lo entiendes? Todo lo que te afecta a ti, me afecta a mí también. Además, necesitas mi protección, ¡acabas de admitirlo!

—Darien, se me escapó, hablé sin pensar...

—Actuaste por instinto —la calmó él, atrayéndola aun más hacia sí. Serena pudo percibir toda la increíble fuerza de este hombre y, echando la cabeza hacia atrás, miró con ansiedad esos rasgos austeros—. Confía en tus instintos, Serena —continuó diciendo Darien con su aterciopelada y seductora voz—. Confía en mí.

—No es una historia muy... muy agradable —tartamudeó Serena, sintiéndose desgarrada por la batalla que se libraba en su interior. Este hombre le estaba ofreciendo lo que ella necesitaba, si bien no era exactamente lo que su corazón anhelaba.

—No importa —le aseguró Darien con dulzura, escudriñando con los ojos el atormentado rostro de Serena.

No, pensó ella, al recordar cómo él se había comportado al verla vomitar en aquella terrible mañana. Las cosas desagradables no parecían amedrentar a Darien Chiba. Él vencía cualquier obstáculo sin ningún esfuerzo.

—Ay, Darien —dijo Serena con un suspiro, desplomándose sobre el masculino pecho y enterrando el rostro en la tela de la camisa de Darien.

—Cuéntame, cariño. Yo me encargaré de todo. —Con una enorme mano, él le acarició la nuca de una manera algo sensual que era increíblemente tranquilizadora.

Si le contaba todo, se dijo Serena en silencio, Darien quizás podría aconsejarle cómo controlar a Rubeus Blackmoon. Probablemente, él ya tenía experiencia con hombres como Rubeus y podía llegar a darle algunas sugerencias. Y Serena podría poner en práctica todas esas ideas, sin necesidad de involucrar a Darien directamente. Sin necesidad de entregarse por completo la protección de Darien y todo lo que eso implicaba, reconoció Serena con franqueza.

—Tra-Trataré de explicarte lo que me está perturbando, Darien —balbuceó ella—. Pero, por favor, entiende que sólo quiero discutirlo. En realidad, no te estoy pidiendo ayuda... —Su voz se desvaneció.

—Cuéntame —dijo él con tono dulce.

—Es una larga historia...

—¿Estás embarazada? —la interrumpió Darien con voz calma.

—¡No! —exclamó ella, azorada, levantando la cabeza para mirarlo con furia. Pero luego sonrió, ya que él apenas se encogió de hombros y continuó acariciándole la nuca—. ¿Acaso eso te haría cambiar de opinión? —preguntó Serena, sin poder evitar provocarlo.

—¿El hecho de que estuvieras embarazada? No.

Ella pestañeó, algo confundida.

—Eso es... muy caballeroso de tu parte —se vio forzada a admitir, realmente sorprendida.

—No tiene nada de caballeroso —aseveró él con una sonrisa algo severa—. Cuando digo que te protegeré, la oferta incluye todo lo que sea importante para ti. Si eso implica un niño, bienvenido.

Serena sacudió la cabeza con incertidumbre y se relajó un poco. Quizás más de lo debido, reflexionó ella más tarde. Sin lugar a dudas, había una atracción primitiva en un hombre que ofrecía su protección a una mujer con un hijo, aunque él no fuera el padre. Pero Serena no tenía tiempo para analizar lo que había sentido al oír las palabras de Darien. Y entonces, se armó de coraje para relatar toda la sórdida historia.

Lentamente, se apartó de Darien y caminó hacia la puerta de la cocina. Luego, se volvió para mirarlo.

—¿Recuerdas que te conté que hace cuatro años me fui de Phoenix? —dijo ella con cautela.

—Sí.

—Bueno, no me fui por propia voluntad —continuó Serena con una mueca de pesar—. Me fui porque había caído en desgracia, como se dice normalmente. En esa época, yo trabajaba para una firma electrónica de aviación. Me habían ascendido al puesto de asistente administrativo, a pesar de no tener ningún conocimiento técnico. Supongo que pasé a ser algo así como la mano derecha de mi jefe, Rubeus Blackmoon.

—El hombre que acaba de telefonear —acotó Darien con frialdad, y Serena asintió con gesto airado.

—Me temo que sí. Tienes que entender, Darien —continuó ella, algo perturbada—, Rubeus puede ser muy... muy encantador. Es guapo y exitoso y...

—Y creíste que habías encontrado a tu príncipe, ¿no es así? Sólo que luego se convirtió en sapo.

Serena no lo pudo evitar. Sin duda, éste no era un asunto muy gracioso, pero ese dejo de repugnancia en la voz de Darien la hizo sonreír. Y luego, la sonrisa se transformó en una breve carcajada.

—La vida debe de ser maravillosa para gente como tú, Darien, ¡qué no comete los errores que todos los demás cometemos!

—Reconozco que suelo cometer errores —contestó él con expresión divertida en los ojos, pero sin una sonrisa en los labios—. ¡Pero hago un esfuerzo por aprender de esos errores!

—Lo cual no se puede aplicar a mí —rezongó ella. Su buen humor comenzaba a esfumarse al contemplar el hecho de que Rubeus Blackmoon podía estar en camino hacia el apartamento.

—Pero eso no tiene por qué seguir preocupándote —murmuró Darien, apoyándose contra el fregadero de la cocina, con los brazos cruzados, sin dejar de observarla—. Prometí cuidarte, ¿recuerdas?

—Darien —dijo Serena con firmeza—, sólo te estoy contando la historia. ¡No he aceptado tu oferta! Un pequeño consejo, quizás. ¡Pero eso es todo lo que quiero en este momento!

—Cuéntame el resto de la historia —le ordenó él, ignorando la advertencia.

Ella suspiró con aire pensativo.

—Bueno, aunque pensé que era una larga historia, creo que no queda mucho por contar. Rubeus se dedicaba a revelar algunos secretos de la compañía. Espionaje industrial.

Los ojos de Darien se oscurecieron, pero él no dijo nada.

—Yo, tonta de mí, ni siquiera sabía lo que estaba ocurriendo. Por alguna razón —agregó, burlándose de ella misma—, tenía la impresión de que su interés en mí se debía a que se estaba enamorando...

—Y en realidad, te estaba involucrando en sus asuntos —completó Darien con tono severo.

—Creo que eso es todo. Ah, no fui acusada formalmente —agregó Serena con sequedad, mirándolo fijo a los ojos. ¡Qué tonta había sido!— Pero de una u otra manera, parecía ser la única que podría haber tenido acceso a ciertas cifras en determinados momentos.

—Excepto por este tipo Blackmoon, por supuesto.

Serena asintió con desesperación.

—Excepto por él. Cuando se reveló la primera serie de datos, la conmoción no fue muy grande. Pero cuando esto volvió a suceder... —Serena terminó la oración encogiéndose de hombros.

— ¿Y no pudiste defenderte? —El tono de voz de Darien no revelaba con exactitud sus pensamientos, y eso inquietó a Serena. Quizás se había precipitado a confiarle la historia a este hombre. Nunca antes se la había contado a nadie.

—La única forma de defenderme era acusar a mi jefe. Y él, muy astutamente, ya me había estado acusando. En verdad lo intenté todo, pero nadie creyó en mí.

—Y cuando la presión se tornó intolerable, decidiste huir.

—Así es.

—Y a pesar de todo, ¿te mantuviste en contacto con Blackmoon? —preguntó Darien. Era la primera vez que sus palabras insinuaban un dejo de fastidio.

—Puede que sea algo tonta, ¡pero no tanto! —refunfuñó ella con rabia, entrecerrando los ojos—. Por supuesto que no me mantuve en contacto con ese hombre. Gracias a Dios, no he sabido nada de él ni lo he visto en estos cuatro años. Hasta que —agregó luego— me telefoneó esta mañana.

—Y otra vez esta noche. ¿Dónde está él ahora? —preguntó Darien con frialdad.

—Aquí, en San Diego. La primera llamada fue para contarme las buenas nuevas —admitió Serena con tristeza—. Y también me dijo que tendríamos que almorzar juntos mañana.

—¡Maldito sea!

—Y esta noche —continuó diciendo Serena—, me telefoneó para decirme que había cambiado de opinión y que no deseaba esperar hasta mañana. Averiguó mi dirección y ya viene para acá.

—¿Ahora?

—Ahora.

Darien se apartó del fregadero y, casi con violencia, tomó a Serena de un brazo para conducirla fuera de la cocina.

—¡Muévete, mujer! —le ordenó él, y por la voz, parecía no estar dispuesto a aceptar ninguna resistencia—. Toma tu cepillo de dientes y todo lo que necesites mañana para el trabajo y ¡vámonos de aquí!

—Pero Darien... ¿Adonde vamos? ¿Qué pretendes hacer? —murmuró ella, anonadada ante semejante reacción.

—Nos vamos a mi casa —le informó Darien con brusquedad, guiándola hasta el dormitorio y empujándola hacia el baño, mientras él mismo abría uno de los cajones de la cómoda para buscar ropa para llevar.

—¡A tu casa! —bramó Serena, sujetándose de la puerta del baño para detener el impulso. Se volvió para enfrentarlo—. Darien, ¡yo no voy a ninguna parte! ¡No me pienso mover de aquí! —Confusa y alarmada ante la actitud de Darien, Serena lo miró fijamente.

—Cariño, si algo aprendí en mi vida, es que no hay que dejar que el enemigo escoja el terreno de batalla. Siempre que sea posible, tú mismo tienes que determinar el tiempo y el lugar. Quiero estar listo y armado para cuando llegue el momento de enfrentarlo.

—¡Armado! —Ella lo miró, espantada.

—Es una forma de decir —le aseguró Darien, al percibir la expresión atónita en los ojos de Serena—. Quiero saber más acerca de este hombre y de sus antecedentes, antes de decidir cómo voy a actuar. Y eso lleva tiempo, ¿comprendes?

—No tienes por qué impacientarte, Darien Chiba —afirmó ella—. Esto es problema mío, ¡no tuyo! ¡Ya te dije que sólo estaba pidiéndote un consejo! —

—Bueno. El consejo es tomar el cepillo de dientes y venir conmigo. Ahora muévete, niña, ¡o tendrás que usar el mío!

Unos minutos más tarde, Darien la depositaba gentilmente en el Ferrari, para luego alejarse del apartamento, conduciendo con su habitual destreza. Ojalá ella no tuviera problemas para calcular las distancias, pensó Serena al pasar. De esta forma, podría actuar con naturalidad al conducir, al subir o bajar las escaleras y...

— ¿Qué estás haciendo? —preguntó, cuando súbitamente, Darien aparcó el automóvil a un lado de la calle y enseguida apagó las luces.

—Esperamos a que aparezca Blackmoon —explicó él con aire despreocupado.

—Pero no entiendo —dijo Serena con voz chillona—. ¡Creí que querías evitarlo esta noche!

—Quiero evitar el enfrentamiento. Pero deseo echar una ojeada a este hombre.

Darien permaneció inmóvil, con ambas manos apoyadas en el volante. Tenía el cuerpo relajado, pero de alguna manera se las ingeniaba para irradiar la tensión de un enorme gato salvaje que está esperando a su presa. No se volvió para mirarla, sino que mantuvo la vista fija en el camino. De pronto, se puso a observar un automóvil que se acercaba lentamente en dirección al apartamento de Serena.

En medio de un helado y tenebroso silencio, ella también observó cómo Rubeus estacionaba, abría la puerta del coche y comenzaba a caminar. Serena se sintió muy, muy feliz de no encontrarse en su casa. La presencia de Darien junto a ella le resultaba increíblemente tranquilizadora. Él tenía razón. Preparar una emboscada sería la mejor forma de lidiar con un hombre como Rubeus Blackmoon. Mucho mejor que un enfrentamiento improvisado.

— ¿Es ése el tipo? —preguntó Darien con calma. Tenía los ojos fijos en el hombre que tocaba a la puerta del apartamento.

Serena tragó saliva y, sin dejar de mirar al hombre alto y de cabello rojizo que se encontraba de pie junto a su puerta, respondió:

—Sí, ése es.

Rubeus no había cambiado mucho en estos últimos cuatro años, decidió ella con sorpresiva objetividad. Era algo más joven que Darien, pero casi de la misma altura. Cuando Rubeus, obviamente disgustado, se alejó de la puerta Serena notó que su estado físico no era tan bueno como el de Darien. Quizás había abandonado sus adoradas prácticas de tenis. O quizás ella se había acostumbrado tanto a la firmeza de los músculos de Darien que, en comparación, Rubeus parecía muy fláccido. Pero dejando de lado el aspecto físico, Rubeus Blackmoon seguía siendo el hombre peligroso, astuto y perverso que Serena había conocido cuatro años atrás. Y ella lo advirtió con sólo mirar el rostro que alguna vez había creído amar. ¿Cómo podía haber sido tan tonta? Los rasgos de un hombre debían tener la recia austeridad de Darien, y no la belleza exagerada de Rubeus. Serena se estremeció. Tenía que poner punto final a estos pensamientos.

—Está enfadado —susurró ella, cuando Rubeus encendió el motor de su automóvil con una impaciencia casi salvaje.

—¿Te importa? — le preguntó Darien con una sonrisa igualmente salvaje.

Y giró la cabeza para mirar a Serena.

—Él puede llegar a ser muy peligroso, Darien —dijo con calma.

—¿Y crees que yo no?

Serena lo observó por un instante, en silencio.

—Creo —comenzó a decir luego muy lentamente, sabiendo que no decía más que la verdad— que realmente estoy contenta de que estés de mi lado. Agradezco que no seas tú el que acaba de golpear a mi puerta.

Parte del anterior salvajismo desapareció en el rostro de Darien, y la característica sonrisa socarrona tomó su lugar.

—Si por casualidad —comenzó a decir Darien con un centelleante brillo en los ojos— me hubiera visto forzado a venir hasta aquí para buscarte, ¡jamás te hubiera puesto sobre aviso como lo hizo Blackmoon! ¡No te hubiera dado la oportunidad de escabullirte en la oscuridad!

—A Rubeus siempre le gustaron los melodramas —le explicó ella, algo inquieta,

—Y además —aseveró él, al tiempo que ponía en marcha el automóvil—. Creyó que te encontrabas sola y desprotegida.

—Ya no tenemos por qué ir a tu casa, Darien —dijo Serena al no encontrar ninguna respuesta lógica a la afirmación de Darien—. Rubeus se ha marchado. Ya puedo volver a mi apartamento.

—No. —La única palabra fue categórica.— Por dos razones —agregó él a modo de explicación.

—¿Qué razones? —lo presionó ella, recobrando coraje después del alejamiento de Blackmoon. Darien ya estaba conduciendo la Ferrari hacia la avenida y Serena tuvo la clara sensación de que no podría evitar que la arrastraran hacia su destino. ¡Pero tenía que oponer resistencia!

—La razón número uno es que él podría volver dentro de una hora más o menos, cuando considere que has tenido tiempo suficiente para regresar a tu apartamento...

—¿Y la razón número dos? —preguntó Serena con voz débil.

—Naturalmente, la razón número dos es que el trato ya está cerrado y hay que cumplirlo, cariño —dijo Darien con calma, pero con total convicción—. Aceptaste mi protección esta noche y no voy a permitir que te eches atrás.

—¡Darien! ¡Te dije que...! —comenzó ella, muy agitada. Pero su hogar ya se perdía en la distancia, a medida que la poderosa Ferrari tomaba velocidad.

—Sé lo que me dijiste —la interrumpió Darien—. Pero eso no cambia en nada las cosas. Ya eres mía, Serena. Te guste o no, pasaste a pertenecerme la noche en que te llevé a mi cama después de la fiesta. Esta noche, sólo ajusté un poco más las riendas.

—Si crees que voy a permitir que... que me arrastres a la cama contigo... ¡estás completamente loco! —exclamó Serena con vehemencia. No le agradaba experimentar esa extraña mezcla de sentimientos que debilitaba cada vez más su habilidad para oponer cualquier tipo de resistencia contra Darien. ¡Santo Dios! Estaba a punto de enamorarse de este hombre. Probablemente, ya había caído en el abismo. ¿Cómo podía una mujer luchar contra eso?

—Ya está hecho, Serena —le dijo él, tratando de tranquilizarla—. No tiene sentido que sigas luchando. Es demasiado tarde para eso. Deja de correr en pequeños círculos nerviosos y relájate. Yo te cuidaré.

—¡Pero tú no me amas! —gritó Serena, al advertir este amargo e irrevocable hecho que hacía la situación tan difícil de aceptar.

—Es hora de que dejes de buscar a tu fantasioso príncipe azul, pequeña. Te voy a demostrar que la realidad es mucho más segura —murmuró Darien con los ojos fijos en el camino—. Te haré feliz, Serena. Conmigo, ¡serás muchísimo más feliz que con hombres como Blackmoon y Kou!

—Realmente quieres asegurarte que yo no te vaya a tomar por mi príncipe azul, ¿no es cierto? —lo acusó ella, clavando los ojos en el perfil de Darien—. ¡Un verdadero príncipe azul lo daría todo sin esperar nada a cambio!

—Y entonces sería un reverendo tonto, ¿no crees? —le hizo notar él con aire sobrador.

—Y —agregó Serena con cierta imprudencia—, al no pedirme él nada a cambio, ¡yo me arrojaría en sus brazos como prueba de gratitud y de amor!

—¿En serio? —Ella pudo percibir un tono humorístico en la voz de Darien y se percató de que era inútil intentar hacerlo cambiar de opinión—. No se me había ocurrido esa táctica —confesó él.

—Quizás deberías probarla. ¿Quién sabe cómo puedo llegar a reaccionar? —sugirió Serena, disgustada consigo misma por el tono burlón de su propia voz. ¿Qué estaba pasando con ella? ¡Este era un asunto serio!

—Pero eso sería muy deshonesto de mi parte, ¿no te parece? —dijo Darien con suavidad.

—¿Deshonesto?

—Sin duda. Yo me consideraría deshonesto, si estuviera dispuesto a darlo todo sin revelar mis motivos ocultos.

—Así que te considerarías deshonesto —gruñó Serena.

—Ya te dije que no soy un caballero, ¡pero soy honesto!

—¡La honestidad no te da derecho a hacer todo lo que te da la gana!

La expresión en los labios de Darien se suavizó.

—Esta noche, me esmeraré por hacer todo lo que tú tengas ganas de hacer, cariño.

Serena se mordió el labio y reflexionó sobre estas últimas palabras. Sin lugar a dudas, ella sabía a qué se refería Darien. Pero se preguntó si él lo había considerado cuidadosamente. Recordó cómo la había arrastrado hasta la cama en la noche de la fiesta, para luego detenerse sin querer sacar ventaja de la situación. Y a la mañana siguiente, había actuado con mucha mesura, hasta con cortesía.

Serena siguió meditando, rememorando la forma en que Darien se había controlado la noche anterior, después de la visita al zoológico. Él podría haber decidido terminar lo que había comenzado y ella jamás podría haberle reprochado nada. Darien sabía que Serena le había estado correspondiendo.

Sin embargo, él se había detenido al ver que ella trataba de apartarse. Nunca la había querido presionar. Deliberadamente, Serena permitió que las evidencias se siguieran acumulando.

—¿En qué estás pensando? —preguntó Darien de repente, interrumpiéndole las reflexiones.

—En Rubeus —mintió ella. La verdad era que estaba llegando a unas cuantas conclusiones bastante satisfactorias.

—No te preocupes por él, querida. Yo me encargaré de ese hombre. Te doy mi palabra.

—¿Qué vas a hacer? —preguntó Serena cuando ya se acercaban a destino.

—Todavía no sé, pero te garantizo que voy a encontrar una manera efectiva de controlarlo, no lo dudes Serena.

Ella ignoró esta última promesa. Darien ya había aparcado el automóvil y se acercaba para abrirle la puerta de su lado. Sin decir palabra, él la guió hasta la casa y a Serena le pareció que los poderosos dedos temblaban levemente al abrir la puerta de entrada. Se dijo que estaba equivocada y entró con valentía en la sala cromada y blanca.

Cada vez más segura de sus propios razonamientos, Serena se volvió para sonreír a Darien y lo encontró apoyado contra la puerta, con las manos cruzadas en la espalda, aferradas al picaporte. Se había quedado observándola con una expresión muy extraña en esos ojos.

—Ahora me toca a mí preguntar en qué estás pensando —dijo Serena con tono vivaz, y sus ojos parecieron brillar con confianza y ternura. Darien Chiba podía no estar de acuerdo, pero de una manera muy tosca y primitiva, él era todo un caballero. Serena podía contar con su protección todo el tiempo que quisiera, antes de cumplir con el final del trato. Y ahora, ella lo sabía.

—Estoy pensando —dijo Darien, y la voz áspera y aterciopelada se tornó ronca y gruesa— que por fin he logrado mi propósito de traerte hasta aquí, y ahora me encuentro temblando como un adolescente en su primera cita. Si llego a soltar la puerta, ¡puede que no logre atravesar la habitación sin caerme!

—Ay, Darien! —susurró Serena. Y en ese momento supo que, sin lugar a dudas, había caído en el abismo del amor. Y ahora, era necesario arrastrar a Darien con ella.

Se adelantó, y él la observó desde detrás de sus pestañas. Ella se detuvo a unos pocos pasos de distancia y volvió a sonreírle, esperando que su amor no fuera muy evidente. Era demasiado pronto para este tipo de revelación. Y a esta altura de los acontecimientos, Darien Chiba no deseaba el amor. O al menos, eso creía él.

—Jamás pensé que esto pudiera ser difícil para un hombre —comentó Serena con un dejo de burla, sin saber de dónde provenía ese toque de perversidad femenina. Quizás de su confianza en sí misma, cada vez más intensa—. Sobre todo, tratándose de un hombre como tú.

—No es muy fácil para un hombre desear a una mujer en la forma en que te deseo a ti —afirmó Darien con aire melancólico.

Sin poder controlarse, Serena extendió una mano para acariciarle la firme y bronceada mejilla, y pudo sentir el movimiento de un músculo cuando él tragó saliva. La confianza en sí misma se intensificó. Darien podía no ser una víctima del amor, pero sin ninguna duda, era una víctima de la pasión. Y de una manera muy singular, él se hallaba ahora a su merced. De pronto, ella se sintió muy femenina y sagaz.

Darien torció la boca para darle un beso en la vulnerable zona de la palma. Una vez más, Serena lo sintió temblar y volvió a sonreír.

—No sabes lo mal que me sentí al tener que dejarte en tu casa a la mañana siguiente de la fiesta, después de que habías pasado la noche aquí —murmuró él con voz ronca, sin apartar los labios de la palma de Serena—. Y anoche... ¡No sé cómo hice para controlarme anoche!

—De la misma forma en que te controlarás esta noche —le aseguró ella con dulzura.

Las pestañas de Darien se elevaron, y al toparse con esos ojos helados, Serena pudo percibir la tensión que había en él. Vio lo que hasta hacía un momento no había notado en esas dos lagunas , ocultas tras largas pestañas. Era hambre. Pura, flagrante y primitiva hambre. Parte de su confianza se desvaneció y ella bajó la mano con un dejo de incertidumbre.

—¿De qué estás hablando? —susurró Darien con voz áspera.

Serena respiró hondo.

—Eres un fraude, Darien Chiba. Aparentas ser muy rudo, pero en el fondo, eres un caballero. ¡Quizás hasta seas un príncipe azul! —Trató de terminar la oración graciosamente, pero no estaba muy segura de haberlo logrado. La tensión a su alrededor era cada vez más intensa y ya casi podía sentirla en la piel—. ¡Tú jamás me forzarías a cumplir con el trato!

—Mi pobre y tontuela Serena —gruñó Darien casi con brusquedad, y se alejó súbitamente de la puerta para tomar el rostro de Serena entre las manos—. ¡Todavía sigues viviendo en tu mundo de fantasías!

—¡Por favor, Darien! —comenzó a decir ella. Y percibió otro temblor en él, pero supo que esta vez, la pasión no era la causa. Había ira en este hombre y un abrumador predominio masculino.

—Esta noche, los cuentos de hadas habrán llegado a su fin, Serena Tsukino. Esta noche, te convertirás en mi mujer. ¡En mi amante! —aclaró Darien con perturbadora satisfacción—. Vas a pertenecerme. Y en la mañana, ¡ya habrás dejado de soñar con tu príncipe azul! Vas a aceptar la realidad de nuestra relación. ¡Vas a aceptar mi protección!


	7. Chapter 7

**CAPITULO 6**

Serena levantó los ojos para mirarlo, anonadada por la actitud de Darien. Había llegado a convencerse de que él jamás la presionaría y que podría dominarlo fácilmente. Había llegado a convencerse de que, muy en el fondo, Darien Chiba era todo un caballero. ¿Cómo podía haber sido tan estúpida?

—No me amenaces, Darien —dijo tratando de aparentar que aún podía dominar la situación—. Ambos sabemos que no vas a lastimarme.

—Es verdad —replicó él con rudeza, y bajó la cabeza, apretando aun más el rostro de Serena con sus ásperas manos—, no voy a lastimarte. ¡Voy a hacerte mía!

Serena abrió la boca para decir algo, pero Darien le selló las palabras en la profundidad de la garganta. Sujetándole la cabeza para inmovilizarla, introdujo la lengua violentamente en la boca de Serena, primero desafiándola y luego, deleitándose con la tibieza que allí encontraba.

Aturdida, ella se dio cuenta de que había estado equivocada. Su propio cuerpo aún no había logrado recuperarse de la anterior escena amorosa transcurrida en el automóvil. A pesar de los sucesos intermedios, las llamas volvían a arder ahora con tanta premura, que Serena supo que sólo habían quedado a poca distancia de la superficie, que jamás se habían extinguido. Con desesperación, hundió los dedos en el masculino pecho, intentando soltarse. Pero él pareció ignorar todos sus esfuerzos. Todavía sobre su delicada boca, los labios de Darien siguieron apoderándose de toda su dulzura.

—Serena, mi niña, ya todo terminó. ¿Acaso no lo comprendes? —le dijo él con voz ronca contra sus labios, al tiempo que, con sus poderosos dedos, soltaba el rodete de la cabellera dorada—. Ya no hay razón para que sigas resistiéndote. Yo voy a cuidarte, ¡y tú aceptaste mis cuidados!

—No, nunca dije... sólo quería comentarte mi problema... mi intención era...

—No importa cuál era tu intención. ¡Ya está hecho!

Serena percibió el tono triunfal de esas palabras. La respiración de Darien comenzaba a acelerarse y la de ella no se quedaba muy atrás.

Serena intentó apartarse, pero él le mordió el labio inferior a modo de seductora advertencia. Enseguida, su feminidad se rindió ante este pequeño castigo, reaccionando en forma instintiva frente a una masculinidad tan poderosa. Libre de toda restricción, su propio cuerpo buscaba el placer y deseaba provocar a este hombre. Recordó entonces su feminidad agresiva en el automóvil, inspirada por una vaga sensación de seguridad. Pero esa seguridad ya había desaparecido. Ya no tenía el conocimiento implícito de que Darien no formularía el reclamo final en el asiento delantero de un coche.

Se había disipado también la convicción de que este hombre era esencialmente un caballero. El nunca le había mentido, admitió Serena, y los besos de Darien se tornaron más y más embriagadores... Ella se había engañado a sí misma. Ella había vuelto a imaginarse un nuevo cuento de hadas.

Bajo el impacto de esa boca masculina, Serena supo que se le estaban agotando las fuerzas. Sentía los labios magullados e indefensos frente a los sucesivos ataques de Darien. Los poderosos dedos se habían enredado en su cabellera y se movían con violencia, girando una y otra vez, como si quisieran encadenarla.

—Te deseo tanto, mi Serena —murmuró él, pasándole la lengua con suavidad por la sonrojada mejilla—. Creí que me volvería loco esta anoche en el automóvil. Ya debería saber que cada vez que te tomo entre mis brazos, ¡me vuelvo loco!

—¡Pero, Darien! —exclamó Serena con voz entrecortada, cerrando los ojos con fuerza—. No puedes... apoderarte de mí. ¡No tienes ningún derecho...!

—Tú me concediste el derecho —dijo Darien de manera irrevocable, pero con una dulzura que sofocó la aspereza de su voz—. Todo lo que tienes que hacer ahora es confiar en mí. Por favor, ¡confía en mí. Serena!

Ella oyó estas palabras suplicantes y, al mismo tiempo, sintió que los dedos de Darien bajaban hasta sus hombros, para luego descender por la columna. Y al deslizarse, empujaron también la presilla del cierre. Un segundo después, el vestido colorado había caído hasta la altura de su cintura.

Al percatarse de su propia desnudez, Serena lanzó una exclamación. Pero las manos de Darien descendieron sin detenerse por la curva de sus caderas, arrastrando el vestido hasta el suelo.

Ella quedó desnuda, excepto por las minúsculas bragas de encaje, mirando las llamas que ardían en esos ojos hambrientos. Darien la tomó de los hombros y la obligó a retroceder unos centímetros. Serena se estremeció al percibir el calor de esa mirada que recorrió todo su cuerpo. Pero el temblor no era de miedo. Era una reacción frente a la posesión seductora que pudo leer en el rostro de Darien, en cada tirante músculo de su delgada figura, mientras observaba detenidamente su premio.

—Dime la verdad, cariño —le suplicó Darien con voz ronca, acariciándole uno de los delicados senos con tanta suavidad, que el pezón se erizó de una manera casi dolorosa—. ¿Serías capaz de marcharte ahora, sabiendo lo mucho que te necesito esta noche? ¿Me abandonarías para continuar la búsqueda del fantasioso héroe de tus cuentos?

—Darien... —Fue un grito ronco y profundo, y Serena se encontró temblando, ansiosa por la siguiente caricia sensual.

—Un hombre en un cuento de hadas jamás podría necesitar una mujer tanto como te necesito yo a ti —continuó él.

Darien la estaba hipnotizando y ella lo sabía. Pero no podía hacer nada para evitarlo. Desde la mañana en que la había tratado con tanta intimidad en la ducha, todo su cuerpo se había adaptado a las cautivadoras caricias de este hombre. Serena lo deseaba físicamente, pero su mente le exigía sentimientos. ¿Pero cómo hacer para conciliar ambas cosas?, Se preguntó ella, y al mismo tiempo, la mano de Darien descendía de su seno para dibujar arabescos en la delicada piel de su abdomen. De algo Serena estaba segura. Cuando él la miraba de esta forma, cuando la acariciaba con tanto anhelo y le suplicaba confianza, ella no podía razonar para encontrar una respuesta lógica a la pregunta.

Serena lo amaba y la aceptación de este sentimiento anulaba cualquier otra reflexión por el momento. Varias veces se había imaginado a sí misma enamorada del príncipe azul de sus cuentos. Pero estas emociones del pasado se desvanecieron frente a la abrumadora sensación de estar enamorada de este hombre.

—Ven a mi cama esta noche, Serena. Porque si no vienes por tu propia voluntad, me veré obligado a forzarte. ¡Ya no puedo seguir esperando! —le aseguró Darien. Enseguida, la tomó de la cintura y la atrajo hacia sí, sin dejar de mirarla.

Y Serena se dio por vencida. Lanzando un suspiro de amor y de deseo, le rodeó el cuello con los brazos y levantó los labios para besarlo,

—¡Ay, mi dulce niña!

Darien atrapó los delicados labios con pasión, y tomando a Serena entre sus poderosos brazos, comenzó a caminar hacia el dormitorio. Al llegar a la oscuridad del cuarto, invadido por el murmullo del mar que penetraba por las ventanas abiertas, la depositó sobre la blanca alfombra para retirar las cobijas de la cama. Luego, la volvió a levantar y esta vez, la colocó sobre las sábanas. No dejó de mirar el cuerpo de Serena, iluminado por la luz de la luna, mientras él se quitaba los pantalones y la camisa.

Ella pudo percibir un dejo de torpeza en esos dedos masculinos cuando desprendían los botones de los puños, y esta leve señal de nerviosismo la hizo esbozar una tierna sonrisa.

—Te causo gracia, ¿no es cierto, mi amor? —preguntó Darien, burlándose de sí mismo, al tiempo que arrojaba la camisa hacia un rincón oscuro del cuarto—. ¡Ya te dije que me haces temblar como un adolescente en su primera cita!

—¿Y qué crees que provocas tú en mí? —susurró Serena con voz ronca.

—Dímelo —le ordenó él, mientras se acostaba junto a ella y la tomaba entre sus brazos—. Dime qué es lo que provoco en ti, mi dulce Serena.

Pero ella no pudo encontrar las palabras bajo el calor de la boca de Darien. Entonces, le respondió con suaves, temblorosos gemidos y la ferviente entrega de su propio cuerpo.

Darien recorrió cada centímetro de Serena, desde el lóbulo de la oreja hasta el tobillo, con una violencia que parecía inspirada por amor, si él hubiera creído en ese sentimiento. Y ella, sabiendo que su propia respuesta sí estaba impulsada por amor, enarcó el cuerpo al recibir el sensual contacto masculino y curvó los dedos, rodeando la firmeza de los poderosos muslos.

—Termina lo que comenzaste en el automóvil, mi adorada cascarrabias —gruñó él, deslizando los dedos por la suavidad interna de la pierna de Serena—. ¡Quiero sentir tus manos sobre cada centímetro de mi cuerpo!

—En el coche —logró decir ella con una cautivadora y provocativa sonrisa—, me sentía segura...

—Te prometo que en mi cama no tendrás seguridad —replicó Darien con voz gruesa, mientras ella jugaba con el vello del masculino pecho de una manera muy sugestiva. Los ojos azules ardieron de placer al observar la curva de las caderas de Serena y la redondez de sus senos, iluminados por la luz de la luna.

—Suena muy peligroso —susurró ella, hundiendo las uñas en el oscuro pezón de Darien.

—Y lo es —Él le tocó el contorno de las caderas como señal de advertencia.

—¿Y tu oferta de protección no lo cubre? —murmuró ella casi sin aliento, al tiempo que Darien la despojaba de sus bragas.

—No existe nada en el mundo —le juró él, inclinando la cabeza para besarla desde el pecho hasta el muslo— ¡qué pueda protegerte de mí!

— ¡Ay, Darien! —Serena profirió un grito entrecortado al sentir que las masculinas manos se abrían paso entre sus piernas, para explorar el secreto de su tibieza más íntima. Los dedos de ella danzaron sobre los hombros y la espalda de Darien, deslizándose hasta aferrarse del contorno de sus nalgas, para luego ocuparse del vello de su imponente pecho masculino.

Serena se sintió perdida en un mar de excitación, deseo y necesidad. La confusa mezcla de emociones apuntaban a este hombre, que generaba el poder suficiente para envolver ambos cuerpos. Un poder que ella ya no deseaba combatir.

Y entonces se rindió ante la abrumadora sensación del momento, permitiendo que su propio cuerpo expresara su amor en forma increíblemente primitiva. Y Darien se tornó cada vez más exigente, más posesivo, como si tuviera una necesidad imperiosa de afirmar sus derechos sobre su nueva adquisición. Las sucesivas entregas de Serena no parecían satisfacerlo. Exigía más y más, como si las concesiones de ella no fueran pruebas suficientes de su irrevocable superioridad.

Por fin, Darien condujo a ambos hasta el punto culminante de excitación y entonces, se levantó para depositar su imponente peso sobre el cuerpo jadeante de Serena.

Finalmente, se podría haber formulado la eterna pregunta de quién venció a quién. Ya que, si bien él había guiado a ambos por el camino que conducía al enlace final, terminó por entregarse tan perdidamente como Serena.

Alcanzaron el destino final con una arrolladora intensidad que no reconocía ni vencedores ni vencidos. Y cuando llegó el momento, Serena oyó que su nombre caía al vacío, como un talismán arrojado contra la entropía del caótico universo. Darien no fue el único en proferir ese grito salvaje. Su propio nombre salió de los labios de Serena con el mismo poder.

Un largo rato duró esa paz que existe entre un hombre y una mujer que han logrado satisfacer sus deseos primitivos. En el silencio de la oscura habitación, interrumpido por el lejano sonido de las olas, Serena permaneció tendida en una maraña húmeda de brazos y piernas, sin poder ni querer moverse.

Y sólo cuando ella caprichosamente acarició a Darien con la punta de la lengua, él se movió, levantándose como un león después de terminar el festín.

—En mis brazos, te conviertes en una criatura salvaje —susurró Darien con satisfacción masculina—. Nunca me cansaré de desenmascararte.

— ¿Desenmascararme?

—Ajá. No es que no me agrade tu aparente indiferencia —dijo él, apoyando el mentón sobre el cabello de Serena—. Pero me encanta rasgarla como si fuera una capa, para encontrar el ardor y la pasión que hay en el fondo. Sabía que todo iba a resultar de esta forma —agregó con infinito placer—. Lo supe desde el primer día que te vi en tu oficina, cuando tuve que hablarte como un vendedor de automóviles, para convencerte de que organizaras mi fiesta.

—Realmente me sorprende —murmuró ella con sequedad— que después de haberme quedado dormida aquella noche, ¡no hayas decidido desistir! —Serena levantó la cabeza para mirarlo a los ojos con expresión divertida.

—Como acabas de ver, no fue más que una insignificante derrota pasajera —le aseguró Darien, enredando los dedos en el cabello de Serena—. Pero soy un hombre muy paciente...

—¡Ja!

—¿Acaso lo dudas? —preguntó él, mostrándose ofendido—. ¡Espera y verás todo el tiempo que te doy antes de repetir lo que acabamos de finalizar!

—¿Cuánto tiempo?

—Por lo menos, ¡diez minutos!

Para Serena, el resto de la noche fue un momento suspendido en el tiempo. Una y otra vez, Darien se apoderaba de ella en la oscuridad, como si no pudiera satisfacer su necesidad de poseerla. Y Serena le correspondió con toda la dulzura de una mujer enamorada.

En la oscura habitación, ella olvidó el pasado y el futuro, para concentrarse sólo en el eterno presente. Únicamente importaba la presencia de Darien. Sólo Darien, hasta la mañana siguiente. El sonido de un despertador interrumpió el profundo sueño de Serena. Y la alarma fue seguida de un golpe rotundo y un ronco gruñido.

—¡Maldito reloj!

Serena sintió una fuerte sacudida y logró divisar la confusa imagen de un reloj despertador, que se encontraba tirado sobre la mesa de noche cromada junto a la cama. Levantó los ojos para echar una mirada soñolienta a Darien, que la observaba con una sonrisa en los labios.

—¡Eres algo tosco con tus relojes!

—No hay cuidado, puedo comprarme unos cuantos como ése —bromeó él. Con sus inmensas manos, Darien rodeó el cuello de Serena y la atrajo hacia sí para besarla. Fue una caricia dulce y generosa, que revelaba la recordada satisfacción masculina de la noche anterior. Y cuando ella volvió a abrir los ojos, pudo ver esas mismas emociones reflejadas en esas dos lagunas azuladas.

—¡Ay, Dios! Ojalá hoy no tuviéramos que ir a trabajar —murmuró Darien con voz gruesa, buscando la boca de Serena con incipiente pasión—. Deberíamos estar de luna de miel, ¿no crees?

Serena sintió que se le congelaba la sangre. La magia de la noche anterior pareció esfumarse con esa única oración. Lentamente, con creciente ansiedad, se apartó de los masculinos brazos y se puso de pie junto a la cama. Perturbada por su propia desnudez y por la mirada curiosa de Darien, se apresuró a cubrirse con la primera bata que encontró en el armario.

—No, de luna de miel, no — afirmó ella, esforzándose por usar un tono jovial, tratando de demostrar toda la indiferencia que Darien encontraba tan atractiva—. Las lunas de miel son para personas que se enamoran y se casan. ¡No para gente como nosotros!

Serena caminó hacia el baño sin mirar atrás y cerró la puerta detrás de ella. ¡Santo Dios! ¡Por qué habría dicho algo tan estúpido!, Pensó con desesperación, apoyándose contra la puerta por un instante y observando su propia imagen en el espejo.

Pero ¡maldito sea! , Era la pura verdad, se dijo luego, mientras se metía en la ducha y abría el grifo del agua caliente. Estaba enamorada de Darien Chiba. Deseaba ser su esposa, ¡no su amante! Volvió a echar otra maldición, pero esta vez, con más violencia. ¡Ahora ella misma estaba usando esa palabra! ¡Amante!

Con el ruido de la ducha, no oyó que se abría la puerta del baño. Pero un segundo más tarde, Darien se encontraba junto a ella.

—Me parece haber vivido esta escena anteriormente —bromeó él, de muy buen humor. Y enseguida, agarró el jabón y comenzó a frotar la espalda de Serena—. Sólo que esta mañana, se te ve mucho más enérgica que la última vez que nos duchamos juntos.

Obviamente, Darien estaba dispuesto a ignorar el pequeño arranque de cólera, pensó ella con resignación, sintiendo el contacto de esas poderosas manos sobre su espalda: Los masajes eran muy vivificantes, se dijo con ironía. Tenía un leve dolor muscular. Darien Chiba era un hombre muy fuerte, y anoche no había titubeado en hacerle sentir toda su fuerza.

—¿Sorteamos para ver quién prepara el desayuno? —sugirió él alegremente, pasándole los dedos por la columna. Ya le conocía las zonas más sensibles, notó Serena con cierto pesar.

—Por lo general, como muy poco en el desayuno —logró contestar con sorprendente frialdad.

—Tengo papaya madura —dijo él, tratando de tentarla—. ¿Qué te parece eso con un poco de jugo de lima? Fruta en la mañana, tacos en el almuerzo y algo exótico para la cena. ¿Qué otra cosa podría ser más típicamente californiano que eso?

—¡Nuestro trato!

Darien tomó a Serena de los hombros y la atrajo hacia sí.

—Anoche creí —le dijo él con dulzura, presionándola con fuerza contra su pecho— que ya habías dejado de combatirme, cariño. ¿Qué te sucede esta mañana? Sé que fuiste feliz entre mis brazos, ¡no puedes negarlo!

Las manos de Darien descendieron desde los hombros para apoyarse con suavidad sobre los pechos húmedos, rozando deliberadamente los pezones.

—No seguirás preocupada por Blackmoon, ¿no? —continuó él, como si de pronto hubiera encontrado la razón del mal humor de Serena.

—¡Dios mío! ¡Me había olvidado! ¡Dijo que vendría a buscarme hoy para ir a almorzar juntos! —Y después de lo de anoche, era fácil imaginar el estado de ánimo de Rubeus. Un hombre tan peligroso.

—Bueno, de todas maneras, no te encontrará en la oficina —afirmó Darien con calma—. ¡Porque irás a almorzar conmigo!

—Darien, ¡no tiene sentido seguir huyendo de él! Tarde o temprano, me encontrará y... y creo que ya sé lo que quiere... —Serena terminó la frase en un susurro.

—¿Acaso te quiere a ti?

—No. Creo que jamás me quiso. Sólo deseaba usarme como chivo expiatorio. Tengo el presentimiento de que intentará presionarme para que trabaje con él.

—¿Cómo? —preguntó Darien, dejando caer las manos y haciendo girar a Serena para enfrentarla. Toda la sensualidad del momento anterior se desvaneció en un instante y los ojos de él la miraron con expresión severa—. ¿De qué forma podría usarte, Serena?

—Si... si aún sigue con sus viejas costumbres —sugirió ella con desesperación—, querrá que averigüe algunos datos para él. Sabe con qué clase de clientes trabajo y... y me estuvo diciendo lo frágil que puede llegar a ser la buena reputación de una persona. ¡Ay, Darien! ¡Sé que tratará de chantajearme para que espíe a mis clientes!

—¡Pero eso es un disparate! —exclamó Darien con tono burlón.

—¿Eso crees? —preguntó ella, esperanzada.

—No sé cómo, ¡pero te aseguro que lo quitaré del medio esta misma noche!

—¡Esta noche! ¿Qué piensas hacer?

—Déjamelo a mí, querida —le aconsejó, dándole un beso en la punta de la nariz—. Yo me encargaré de todo. Así fue el trato, ¿recuerdas?

—Sí, lo recuerdo -susurró Serena, y se apresuró a salir de la ducha.

Media hora más tarde, se encontraban desayunando con papaya fresca y jugo de lima. Darien se sirvió otra taza de café y le sonrió desde el otro lado de la mesa. Se hallaban sentados en el soleado balcón, disfrutando de la comida al aire libre.

—Tenemos que ver cómo hacemos para traer todas tus cosas en esta semana —dijo él con calma.

Serena lo miró, sorprendida.

—¿Mis cosas?

—Claro. ¿Qué vas a hacer con los muebles? ¿Los piensas vender? —continuó sin inmutarse, mientras revolvía el café. Sus ojos se toparon con la mirada reprobadora de Serena.

—¡Vender mis muebles! -exclamó ella con voz entrecortada—. Darien, ¡no pienso mudarme a esta casa!

—Por supuesto que sí —replicó él. dispuesto a luchar.

—Soy tu amante, ¿no es así? —lo desafió ella.

Darien frunció el ceño.

—¡Claro que sí! —murmuró, como si con esa afirmación no estuviera clavando un puñal en el pecho de Serena.

—Bueno —dijo ella con firmeza—. Entonces, no tengo por qué venir a vivir contigo. Por si no lo sabes, Darien Chiab, ¡sólo las esposas comparten el hogar con sus maridos! Las amantes viven en sus propias casas. Las amantes —concluyó con cierto placer—, ¡son mucho más libres que las esposas!

—¿Qué pasa contigo, Serena? —preguntó Darien—. Anoche llegamos a un arreglo, ¡maldición!

—Y me estoy ajustando a ese arreglo, aunque haya sido forzada a aceptarlo. Pero estoy cumpliendo todo al pie de la letra. ¿Soy tu amante? Muy bien. Entonces, ¡me comportaré como tal!

—¡Hay cantidad de hombres y mujeres que viven juntos sin estar casados! —sostuvo Darien con vehemencia, y su expresión se tornó aun más severa.

—Eso es diferente —afirmó ella con tono vivaz.

—¿Que tiene de diferente?

—Muchos hombres y mujeres viven bajo el mismo techo, con o sin libreta de matrimonio, porque se aman. ¡Pero no creo que eso pueda aplicarse a nuestro caso! No hay ninguna regla que diga que un hombre tiene que amar a su amante. Y no hay ninguna regla que establezca que la amante tiene que vivir con él.

—Crees tener la verdad en todo, ¿no es cierto? —dijo Darien con brusquedad.

—Al menos, intento buscarla.

—Pues tendrás que seguir intentando —le ordenó Darien, inclinándose hacia adelante con una clara expresión amenazadora en los ojos—, ¡porque aún no has llegado a las conclusiones correctas!

—Ya veremos —insistió Serena, fingiendo indiferencia, mientras se esforzaba por tragar el ultimo bocado de papaya.

— ¡Por supuesto que lo veremos! —contestó él con rudeza, y se puso de pie súbitamente—. Ahora vámonos. A este paso, ambos llegaremos tarde al trabajo.

Sin embargo, a pesar de su evidente fastidio, Darien se tomó unos minutos para explicar a Serena lo que debía decir si Rubeus llegaba a telefonearle. Cuando ella regresó a la oficina, después de alimentar al detestable loro de los Moon, encontró una nota de Lita que decía que tenía que llamar a Blackmoon. Tratando de conservar la calma, Serena marcó el número que tenía en el bloc de hojas apoyado sobre el escritorio.

—Con escapar no lograrás nada, Sery —fueron las primeras odiosas palabras de ese hombre.

—¿Qué es lo que quieres, Rubeus? —murmuró Serena, sujetando con fuerza el auricular.

— Mantener una amigable charla. Eso es todo, amor —le aseguró él con tono burlón—. ¿Qué ocurrió anoche? ¿No te animaste a decirle a tu novio que ibas a tener otra visita? ¿Te fuiste a dormir con él?

—Sí —asintió ella con asombrosa calma—. Para ser franca, sí, eso hice.

—Ya sé quién es, Sery —aseveró Rubeus con tono socarrón—. Lo estuve observando esta mañana cuando te dejó en el trabajo. Luego, lo seguí hasta su compañía constructora y formulé unas cuantas preguntas a la gente que trabaja con él. Es un buen partido, Sery. Creo que nos será muy útil.

—¿De qué estás hablando, Rubeus? —susurró ella, anonadada. ¡Había seguido a Darien! ¡Había averiguado quién era!

—Es muy sencillo, amor. Cuando logres armarte de coraje para enfrentarme, te contaré todos los detalles. Pero será mejor que te apresures, o puede que pierda la paciencia y...

— ¿Y entonces qué? —preguntó ella, exacerbada.

—Entonces, le contaré a tu potentado amigo todo acerca de tu debilidad por el espionaje. Creo que eso podría llegar a empañar la relación, ¿no te parece?

—Está bien, Rubeus —se apresuró a decir Serena—. ¿Dónde quieres que nos encontremos? Creo que... que no podré ir a almorzar contigo hoy. Tengo que atender a un cliente.

—Hay un lugar en Coronado... —Y describió brevemente la ubicación.

—Lo conozco —afirmó ella con calma.

—Entonces, te espero allí después del trabajo. Y, Sery...

—¿Sí, Rubeus?

—Si por casualidad te ves tentada a escapar otra vez, ¡piensa cómo te sentirías si perdieras a tu candidato ricachón! —Y colgó el auricular.

Durante unos minutos, Serena se quedó inmóvil, sentada frente al escritorio. Estaba temblando, de miedo o de furia, no estaba muy segura. Luego, marcó cuidadosamente el número de la oficina de Darien.

Sintió un gran alivio al oír la voz áspera y aterciopelada al otro lado de la línea.

—¿Darien?

—¿Qué sucede, cariño? —preguntó él con tranquilidad—. ¿Te telefoneó Blackmoon?

—Sí. Quiere que me reúna con él en Coronado, esta tarde, después del trabajo. ¿Eso no desbarata tus planes?

—No te preocupes, todo saldrá bien. ¿Qué otra cosa te dijo?

—Dijo que... que ya sabía quién eras. Te siguió hasta tu oficina esta mañana, después de que me dejaste a mí.

—Sí, me siguió. ¡Y no fue nada disimulado! —dijo él risueño.

—¡Me alegra que te resulte divertido! —exclamó Serena, furiosa al ver que Darien encontraba graciosa la situación.

—Cariño, Rubeus no podrá ocasionarnos ningún problema. Ya conseguí algunos informes sobre el hombre. Y para esta tarde, tendré todo lo que necesito para acabar con él.

—Tú me crees, ¿no es cierto? —susurró ella—. Crees lo que te conté acerca de lo que sucedió en Phoenix, ¿no es así?

—De todos modos, eso ni sería importante —dijo él con tono despreocupado—. Aunque te creyera culpable, seguiría protegiéndote de Blackmoon o de cualquier otro que intentara perjudicarte. Te veré a la hora del almuerzo, cariño.

Serena colgó y se quedó mirado el teléfono por un largo rato. La protección de un hombre, se dijo, boquiabierta.


	8. Chapter 8

**CAPITULO 7**

—¿Podrías dejar de caminar por toda la habitación como un león enjaulado? —se quejó Darien, varias horas más tarde. Él estaba repantigado en un sillón de mimbre y seguía los pasos de Serena con ojos azorados.

— ¡Esta es mi casa y puedo hacer lo que se me dé la gana! —contestó ella, volviéndose para mirarlo con las manos apoyadas en la cadera—. ¡Y agradece que estoy haciendo algo provechoso para descargar toda la furia que tengo! ¡Bien podría buscar algo pesado para partírtelo en esa obstinada cabeza que tienes!

—¿Y eso no sería más provechoso? —preguntó Darien con sarcasmo.

—¡Dudo que surtiera algún efecto!

—Cariño, sé que estás algo molesta por la forma en que manejé el asunto con Blackmoon... —comenzó a decir él de modo apaciguador.

—¡Algo molesta! —repitió Serena, ofuscada—. ¡Estoy furiosa! ¡Estoy indignada! ¡Estoy...! —Pero se le acabaron las palabras. Se volvió sobre los talones y comenzó a caminar nuevamente.

—Acordamos que yo te protegería, ¿recuerdas? —dijo él con tranquilidad.

— ¡Pero yo deseaba estar presente para ver cómo me protegías! ¡Maldición, Darien! Quería oír lo que te decía Rubeus. ¡Deseaba oír su versión de la historia!

—¿Para poder defenderte? Querida, ya te dije que creo en tu palabra. ¿Qué te hace pensar que yo podría preferir la versión de Blackmoon? En primer lugar, no sé por qué supones que pudiera importarme lo que en verdad sucedió. Lo único que me interesaba era deshacerme de ese hombre. Ya lo hice. Ahora, olvidémoslo.

Serena apretó los dientes y se detuvo frente a los ventanales del patio, para observar la creciente oscuridad del crepúsculo.

—No me gusta que me dejen de lado y me digan lo que tengo que hacer, con la excusa de una supuesta "protección" —murmuró ella.

—Serena —dijo Darien con tono conciliador, pero con la voz más áspera que de costumbre—, cuando hicimos el trato, no entramos en detalles. Pero se suponía que cada uno iba a cumplir con su parte.

—¡No te atreverás a decir que estoy faltando a mi palabra! Aunque en realidad, yo nunca dije estar de acuerdo con nada.

—En mi cama, anoche, me dijiste todo lo que necesitaba saber —aseveró él en forma categórica. Serena sintió que sus ojos le perforaban la elegante camisa roja y entonces, se estremeció. ¿Cómo podía negar lo que había sucedido? Amaba a este hombre, aun cuando fuera irritante, posesivo y autoritario.

—Entonces, si crees que anoche te di mi consentimiento —lo desafió ella con aire displicente, sin dejar de mirar el patio— ¿por qué supones que ahora me estoy echando atrás?

—Porque estás imponiendo demasiadas condiciones —murmuró Darien—. No quieres mudarte a mi casa. No te agradó que te haya mantenido aparte cuando tuve que hablar con Blackmoon.

—Quizás —sugirió Serena severamente—, me estoy convirtiendo en una arpía. Quizás te precipitaste a elegir a tu amante, Darien.

—No creo que haya cometido ningún error drástico en ese sentido —la contradijo él y esta vez, el humor en su voz fue evidente—. Pienso que el problema radica en el hecho de que mi amante aún no ha tenido tiempo de adaptarse a mi forma de ser.

Serena se volvió con las manos cruzadas en la espalda y los pies apenas separados sobre la alfombra verde, y le echó una mirada colérica.

—¿Y eso qué quiere decir? ¿Que siempre eres tan arbitrario, avasallador y dominante?

—Eso quiero decir —le contestó Darien con suavidad— que creo que necesitas un poco más de tiempo. Eso es todo.

Ella lo miró con incertidumbre.

—¿Más tiempo para acostumbrarme a ti?

—Ajá.

Serena inclinó la cabeza hacia un lado y lo observó con desconfianza.

—¿No me vas a obligar a mudarme a tu casa?

—No. Estuve pensando mucho mientras regresaba de Coronado, Serena. —Los helados ojos parecían congelados en este momento, pero en las profundidades, Serena creyó ver un dejo de calidez. O al menos, deseó que estuviera allí. ¿Qué pretendía hacer Darien?

—Bueno, continúa —lo instó ella—. Dime a qué conclusiones llegaste. —¿Acaso Rubeus le había dicho algo espantoso? ¿Algo que Darien había decidido creer? Esta mañana, su protector le había dicho que sus intenciones eran obligarla a mudarse con él. ¿A qué se debía el cambio?

Darien se encogió de hombros con calma.

—Creo que, como estoy tan seguro de lo que quiero, te estoy presionando demasiado. Eso es todo. He decidido darte un respiro. Te puedes quedar aquí, en tu propia casa, mientras te acostumbras a la idea de vivir conmigo. —Había un extraño brillo expectante en esos ojos azulados, se dijo Serena con cierta inquietud, mientras lo observaba en silencio.

¿Dónde estaba la satisfacción que había visto en ellos esta mañana? ¿Dónde había quedado la indisputable resolución de hacer lo que le viniera en gana? ¿Acaso Darien, de una manera muy sutil, estaba intentando romper el trato? ¿Qué le había dicho Rubeus?

Deliberadamente, Serena trató de cubrirse con su característico manto de indiferencia.

—Como de todas maneras —le dijo en forma concisa— jamás pensé en mudarme de aquí, no veo en qué cambia las cosas tu grandiosa decisión.

—Espero —dijo Darien, poniéndose de pie con asombrosa serenidad— que haya un cambio rotundo. Ahora, deja de mirarme y recoge tu bolso. Te llevaré a cenar y te contaré todos los sangrientos detalles de la conversación que desearías haber presenciado.

Media hora más tarde, inmersa en la atmósfera polinesia de uno de los restaurantes de la zona del puerto, Serena eligió su pedido con la rapidez habitual y luego, esperó impacientemente que Darien se decidiera.

—Lamento desilusionarte, querida —le dijo él con sequedad—, pero de veras que no fue tan dramático como supones. Le dije toda la información que tenía sobre él y le advertí que podía acumular muchos más datos y le ordené que te dejara en paz.

—¿Y cuál es exactamente la información que tienes sobre él? ¡No estabas muy comunicativo esta tarde cuando me viniste a buscar a la oficina!

—Bueno, en primer lugar, él no está en San Diego porque lo transfirió la compañía. Está aquí porque lo despidieron el mes pasado. Según parece, alguien por fin se dio cuenta de lo que estaba sucediendo en Phoenix.

Los ojos celeste de Serena se agrandaron.

—¿Lo atraparon?

—Esa fue toda la información que me dieron esta mañana. Pero a la tarde, alrededor de las cinco, cuando te fui a buscar, ya había logrado acumular muchos más datos. Parece que está implicado en un asunto de unos tratos dudosos con unas tierras en Arizona, y eso está siendo investigado por el gobierno federal. También estuvo involucrado con unas pólizas de seguro fraudulentas y algunas otras cosas más. En San Diego, está trabajando para una de las firmas que sobornó vendiéndole los secretos de tu antigua compañía. Le dije que revelaría toda la información a su actual patrón, si no hacía arreglos para abandonar la ciudad lo antes posible. Ser despedido de dos importantes firmas en forma consecutiva podría llegar a significar un obstáculo muy grande en el manejo de sus operaciones. El rumor se dispersaría rápidamente. Decidió marcharse o arreglar que lo transfirieran. Y ese es el fin del cuento.

— ¿Eso es todo? ¿Sólo te llevó cinco minutos derrotar a Rubeus?

—Bueno, además le tiré la acostumbrada amenaza —admitió Darien con tranquilidad, bebiendo un sorbo de vino.

—¿Qué amenaza? ¡Maldición, Darien! ¡Hay que sacarte las palabras con tirabuzón!

Darien levantó un imponente hombro como señal de indiferencia.

—Le dije que lo haría pedazos si llegaba a acercarse a ti nuevamente.

—¿En serio? —Por un instante, Serena quedó extasiada ante la imagen de ambos hombres enfrentándose.— ¿Y entonces, él que te dijo?

—A partir de allí, la conversación se tornó un tanto incoherente —le explicó Darien, lacónico—. Por último, se fue de la playa de estacionamiento en medio de una nube de polvo. No creo que lo volvamos a ver nunca más.

—Se te ve muy satisfecho con los resultados —comentó Serena con aire pensativo.

—Así es. Estoy seguro de que no regresará. Créeme, Serena.

—Te creo —dijo ella con calma, algo confundida. Y era verdad.

—Ahora, hablemos de nosotros —comenzó a decir él con firmeza, al tiempo que llegaban las ensaladas.

Serena dejó de pensar en la escena con Rubeus y retornó al presente, apresurándose a hablar.

—¿Sí? —trató de decir con naturalidad.

—Fue muy en serio lo que te dije antes, cariño. Voy a darte tiempo. —De pronto, la voz se tornó demasiado aterciopelada y Serena comenzó a desconfiar.

—¿Por qué? —se atrevió a preguntar.

Darien titubeó por un instante y luego esbozó una humilde sonrisa.

—Porque pienso que no me queda otra cosa por hacer. ¿O por qué crees tú que lo haría? Noto que estoy tratando de hacerte ver que todo es idea mía, pero no es cierto. ¡La verdad es que me siento impotente frente a tu terquedad!

Serena lo miró con una extraña expresión en los ojos. Estaba sumamente asombrada.

—Me alegra que te hayas dado cuenta —murmuró, masticando la ensalada sin sentirle el gusto.

—Claro que me di cuenta —declaró Darien con pesar—. Es obvio que tú tienes tu propia interpretación de la palabra amante y yo tengo la mía. Espero que con el tiempo, pueda convencerte de que tengo razón.

—¿Y cuánto tiempo piensas darme? —preguntó ella enseguida, tratando de ocultar su creciente incertidumbre. ¿Qué estaba ocurriendo aquí? Este no parecía ser Darien. O al menos, no era el Darien que la había tomado entre sus brazos con tanta pasión la noche anterior.

Él frunció el entrecejo, pinchando la ensalada con un gesto de impaciencia.

—¡Hablas como si estuviéramos cerrando un trato!

Serena se ruborizó y luego, se precipitó a hablar.

—¿Y acaso no es así? ¿No estamos cerrando un trato? —lo desafió con bastante valentía—. Todo lo que quiero saber es cuánto tiempo pasará antes de que decidas que no vale la pena esperarme.

La enorme mano de Darien sujetó con fuerza el tenedor; con tanta fuerza, que Serena pudo ver los nudillos blancos bajo la piel bronceada. Sin embargo, su tono de voz se mantuvo suave y calmado.

—No creas que podrás rehuirme eternamente —le advirtió él—. Estoy tratando de ser razonable...

Serena comenzó a protestar y luego se dio por vencida. ¿Cómo podía hacerle entender a este hombre que no era una cuestión de raciocinio? Estaban hablando de una relación en la que ella ya había perdido el corazón. Estaba locamente enamorada de un hombre que sólo pensaba en términos de amantes y de protecciones avasalladoras, pero nunca mencionaba el amor.

—Gracias, Darien —dijo por último Serena, tratando de concentrarse en la ensalada.

Él le lanzó una mirada incisiva.

—No me agradezcas —murmuró—. ¡No me queda otra alternativa!

Serena respiró hondo y trató de encontrar el camino para volver a territorio neutral.

—Al... al menos, déjame agradecerte por lo que hiciste hoy por mí —continuó diciendo con firmeza— Estoy de veras muy agradecida, Darien. ¡aunque me hayas hecho a un lado por completo!

—Si no te importa, preferiría no seguir discutiendo ese tema —dijo él con frialdad.

Serena se mordió el labio.

—Como gustes.

—Ay, Serena, cariño, lamento haber sido rudo contigo —se disculpó Darien con voz quejumbrosa, dejando el tenedor sobre la mesa—. Creo que estoy algo alterado esta noche.

—Nunca me pareció que fueras un tipo nervioso —bromeó ella, levantando los ojos para mirarlo con una tierna sonrisa en los labios.

—No, por lo general, no soy nervioso —rezongó él—. Pero contigo...

— ¿Sí? —lo incitó con sumo interés.

—No tiene importancia. Termina tu cena e iremos a caminar por el puerto. Necesito descargar toda la excitación de este día.

Efectivamente, salieron a caminar después de comer. Recorrieron el puerto, admirando los barcos y disfrutando de la suave brisa nocturna. Gigantescas palmeras se balanceaban sobre sus cabezas y grupos de patinadores iban y venían, en medio de estruendosas risotadas.

Cuando por último Darien le ofreció llevarla a su casa, Serena pudo percibir una extraña renuencia en su voz y se sintió confundida. ¿Acaso él no estaba ansioso por volver a hacer el amor esta noche? Ella había dado por sentado que, inevitablemente, la velada debía culminar de esa forma y esa sola idea le había provocado una sensación electrizante en la sangre durante todo el turbulento día. No había pensado resistirse a los avances de Darien. Ya le, parecía bastante asombroso el solo hecho de haber logrado la victoria de no mudarse de su propio hogar. Sin embargo, la verdadera sorpresa tuvo lugar cuando Darien, de pie frente a la puerta del apartamento, la tomó entre tus brazos y ni siquiera amenazó con entrar.

—Buenas noches, cariño —le dijo con dulzura, abrazándola con fuerza antes de besarla. Por un instante, Serena tuvo conciencia de toda la increíble fortaleza de este hombre. Los firmes muslos, los músculos del pecho y hombros, el calor del cuerpo. Su boca absorbió el impacto de los labios de Darien sin ninguna queja, llenándose de vida al rememorar los deliciosos momentos de la noche anterior.

Serena estaba a punto de rodearle el cuello con los brazos, cuando él retrocedió en forma abrupta. Con una sonrisa irónica, le tomó las delgadas muñecas con sus poderosas manos y le bajó los brazos con suavidad.

—Te veo mañana después del trabajo, querida. —Y se quedó observándola con ese conocido anhelo ardiendo en las profundidades heladas de esos ojos . Pero sólo permaneció allí por un instante y enseguida se marchó. Unos segundos más tarde, la Ferrari desaparecía en la oscuridad de la noche.

El resto de la semana transcurrió de la misma irritante manera y Serena se sentía cada vez más desalentada. Cada día, Darien religiosamente iba a buscarla a la oficina después del trabajo y la llevaba a cenar o comían algo que ella misma había preparado. Pasaban la velada juntos, hablando de cualquier cosa, desde política hasta recetas de cocina. Una vez, él la llevó a bailar.

Pero sin importar cómo había transcurrido la noche, cada velada terminaba de la misma manera. Darien la dejaba en la puerta del apartamento, le daba un breve beso y luego, se alejaba presuroso en la Ferrari. Al llegar la mañana del viernes, Serena ya se estaba volviendo loca y lo sabía. A la tarde, se puso de pie junto a la ventana de la oficina, mirando pasar a los patinadores y a los jóvenes que caminaban hacia la playa, cargando sus tablas hawaianas. Pero en realidad, no los veía.

¿Qué estaba ocurriendo? Se sentía cada vez más aterrada, y no podía negarlo. Algo no andaba bien y ella no sabía cómo sacar el tema. ¿Cómo podía decirle a un hombre: "Qué pasa que no estás durmiendo conmigo"? Sobre todo, después de haberle dicho a ese hombre que no estaba dispuesta a vivir con él.

Serena se mordió el labio y trató de mantener la calma. Darien no podía haber creído nada de lo que Rubeus le había dicho aquella noche en Coronado, ¿o sí? De ser así, ¿hubiera tenido alguna importancia? ¿Qué mentiras podría haber dicho Blackmoon para que Darien tuviera que rever el tipo de relación que deseaba entablar con Serena?

Él le había prometido su protección y era un hombre increíblemente honesto. ¿Se sentiría acaso obligado a cumplir su promesa, aun cuando ya no la quisiera como amante? Esta idea la hizo estremecer. ¿Y si Darien ya no la quería y estaba tratando de desembarazarse de ella de una manera cortés?

Serena se estaba mordiendo el labio inferior de una forma casi dolorosa, cuando sonó el teléfono.

—Línea uno, Serena —anunció Lita alegremente, sin notar la inquietud de su jefa.

Serena levantó el auricular con cierto desgano.

—¿Serena? —La voz de Darien sonó clara y firme. —Sólo quería avisarte que hoy estaré ocupado con un cliente. No me esperes para cenar, cariño —terminó de decir él con naturalidad—. Te llamaré cuando me haya desocupado.

—Muy bien, Darien —susurró ella, y una horrible sensación de desaliento comenzó a invadir todo su cuerpo. Se sentía como una esposa al enterarse de que su marido "tendría que quedarse trabajando hasta tarde en la oficina".

Desolada, colgó el auricular y se desplomó en la silla. ¿Qué estaba sucediendo? Ella de ninguna manera tenía derecho a comportarse como una esposa celosa. Ni tampoco tenía derecho a comportarse como una novia celosa. ¡Demonios!, pensó con rabia, ¡ni siquiera tenía derecho a comportarse como una amante celosa! ¿Qué papel jugaba ella ahora en la vida de Darien? Aturdida y ofuscada, Serena trató de analizar el comportamiento de este hombre. Pero cuanto más lo analizaba, más aturdida y ofuscada se sentía. Sin embargo, cuando el teléfono volvió a sonar un poco antes de las cinco de la tarde, ella ya se encontraba de mejor humor como para tratar de buscar una salida pasajera a sus problemas.

—Serena, —dijo la familiar voz de Mina Aino, una vieja amiga con la que Serena solía ir de compras o a almorzar—. Esta tarde, toda la pandilla se va a reunir en el lugar de siempre después del trabajo y alguien advirtió que hace mucho que no te vemos. ¿No te gustaría venir?

Serena decidió aprovechar la ocasión.

—Me encantaría —se apresuró a contestar, pensando que cualquier cosa sería mejor que quedarse sentada en su casa, esperando una llamada que podía llegar muy tarde.

Una vez que había tomado la decisión, no titubeó. Tomó su bolso de cuero y las llaves del automóvil, se despidió de Lita, que también estaba a punto de marcharse, y luego, se detuvo con la mano en el interruptor de luz.

Por un segundo, se quedó mirando el teléfono y luego, caminó a través de la habitación para marcar el número de Darien. Atendió la secretaria y enseguida le ofreció comunicarla con él.

—No, no se moleste —dijo Serena—. Sólo quería dejarle un mensaje. Quizás usted pueda escribirle una nota, para que él la lea cuando termine de hablar con el cliente.

—No hay ningún problema —dijo la mujer con tono amable.

Serena le deletreó el nombre del lugar donde pensaba estar.

—Dígale que me encontraré allí hasta aproximadamente las siete de la tarde. Lo llamaré cuando regrese a casa.

Eso había sonado muy bien, decidió Serena con satisfacción mientras colgaba el auricular. ¡Ella lo llamaría! Le resultaba placentero tener que tomar las riendas del asunto. Era muy agradable revertir los roles. Desde el comienzo de la relación, Darien siempre había parecido ser el que mandaba.

El popular restaurante estaba repleto de jóvenes profesionales que frecuentaban el lugar después del trabajo. Los dueños, concientes de las ganancias que traía el enérgico, divertido y adinerado grupo, proveían un abundante menú de exquisiteces mejicanas, alentándolos de esa forma a volver. Las jarras de margaritas se vendían a mitad de precio y en general, se vivía una atmósfera alegre y placentera.

— ¡Serena! ¡Aquí!

En la escasa luz del lugar, logró llegar hasta Mina y el resto de sus amigos. En unos pocos minutos ya se había integrado al grupo.

Alguien le sirvió un margarita y ella bebió un sorbo con mucha cautela. Probablemente, estaba destinada a recordar aquella mañana en la cama de Darien, cada vez que bebiera esa mezcla de tequila y jugo de lima. Por un instante, se imaginó a sí misma a la edad de noventa y cinco años, bebiendo margaritas y preguntándose por qué no había tenido la sensatez de irse a vivir con Darien sin hacer tanta alharaca. Influida por las carcajadas de sus amigos, dejó de lado esta imagen. Necesitaba un poco de esa alegría superficial que emanaba de su grupo de amistades, se dijo.

Sin demasiado interés, se dispuso a escuchar las discusiones sobre tablas hawaianas, navegación, gimnasia o partidos de tenis. Ya se comenzaban a formar las distintas parejas alrededor de la mesa, pensó con objetividad sardónica. En un grupo tan joven y atractivo, muy pocos se encontrarían solos el sábado a la mañana. Con cierta tristeza, se percató de que formaba parte del grupo y, al mismo tiempo, se sentía aislada. Ella nunca había sido una de esas amantes que pasaban de un brazo a otro con semejante libertad. Excepto, claro está, recordó con un estremecimiento, ¡aquella mañana en que se había despertado en la cama de Darien!

—Por lo que veo —le dijo una voz desconocida por encima del hombro—, ¡creo que necesitas alguien que te reanime!

Serena giró la cabeza y automáticamente sonrió al joven bien parecido y de cabello rubio platinado, que se sentó a su lado.

—Lo lamento —se disculpó con tono vivaz—. Ha sido una semana muy dura.

—¡Dímelo a mí! —rezongó él con buen humor, apoyándose en el respaldo de la silla de tal forma, que dejaba ver la intimidad de su pecho. Las cadenas de oro que llevaba colgadas en el cuello y la camisa desprendida hasta la mitad del abdomen armonizaban a la perfección con los vaqueros desteñidos.

—¿Eres nuevo en el grupo? —preguntó Serena con cortesía, sólo por decir algo. Los vaqueros no le quedaban tan bien como a Darien. Era algo fláccido y un tanto afectado, a pesar de su informal atuendo. ¡Pero Darien lucía siempre viril, sin importar lo que usara!

—Soy amigo de Taiki. —Señaló a un joven de cabello oscuro sentado al otro lado de la mesa, que se hallaba muy concentrado en la peliazul que tenía a su lado.— Mi nombre es Yaten. —Le sirvió otro margarita y le sonrió sugestivamente.

—Y el mío, Serena —dijo ella amablemente. No se necesitaba mencionar los apellidos.

Durante varios minutos, Serena logró mantener la obligada charla, ignorando deliberadamente las insinuaciones sexuales y las sutiles invitaciones. Yaten no intentaba ocultar su verdadero propósito, aunque no hacía más que comentar lo importante que era que dos personas tuvieran una buena relación y compartieran un hogar. Pero Serena había comprendido sus intenciones con tanta facilidad, que más de una vez, tuvo que reprimir la risa. No pasaría mucho tiempo antes de que Yaten captara la indirecta y buscara en alguna otra parte la significativa relación que, en el mejor de los casos, podría llegar a durar todo el fin de semana. Sin embargo, Serena se debio de haber esmerado más de lo que ella misma suponía en mantener la conversación, ya que unos minutos más tarde, Yaten esbozó una sonrisa que expresaba una franca invitación.

—¿Aceptas cenar conmigo esta noche? ¡Conozco un lugar donde se puede comer la mejor langosta de la ciudad!

Serena pestañeó, sin saber cómo había permitido que las cosas llegaran hasta este punto. Por hacer algo mientras decidía cómo manejar la situación tomó el vaso de margarita que había dejado sobre la mesa. Estaba a punto de beber un pequeño sorbo, cuando una enorme y bronceada mano le quitó la copa de los dedos. Por un instante, Serena se quedó observando la inmensa mano. La hubiera reconocido en cualquier lugar. Los poderosos dedos eran inconfundibles.

El vaso fue apoyado sobre la mesa y Serena se quedó mirándolo, boquiabierta. Pudo sentir las desagradables vibraciones que irradió Darien antes de comenzar a hablar.

—Si hubiera sabido —dijo él con esa voz áspera tan característica— que deseabas revivir el fin de semana pasado, hubiese preparado uno de mis fabulosos margaritas. ¿Recuerdas lo mucho que te gustaron, cariño?

Pero no había nada de cariñoso en esa voz. Lentamente, Serena levantó sus ojos celestes para toparse con la mirada de Darien. Las profundidades azuladas se veían más heladas que nunca.

—Hola, Darien —se forzó a decir con tono alegre—. Veo que recibiste mi mensaje.

—Sí. Y decidí no esperar tu llamado —agregó él con un dejo de amenaza, mientras se agachaba junto a Serena.

—Ya me di cuenta. Bueno, ya que estás aquí —continuó ella con valentía, conciente de la inquietud de Yaten frente al pequeño escándalo—, ¿por qué no te sientas y tomas algo? Permíteme presentarte a...

Todo el rostro de Darien armonizaba perfectamente con la frialdad de sus ojos, pensó Serena con desesperación, mientras intentaba encontrar algún dejo de dulzura en esos austeros rasgos. ¿Qué derecho tenía él de molestarse tanto por algo tan insignificante?

—No, gracias —respondió Darien con brusquedad. La tomó de la cintura y, sin ningún esfuerzo, la obligó a ponerse de pie—. Despídete de tu amigo —le ordenó con evidente ferocidad.

—Buenas noches, Yaten —obedeció ella, tratando inútilmente de soltarse. Yaten se encogió de hombros y se volvió para mirar a una hermosa pelirroja al otro lado de la mesa. Ya se estaba haciendo tarde. Tendría que conseguir algo pronto o sentiría la ignominia de pasar solo todo el fin de semana.

—No fue muy agradable de tu parte hacerlo perder tanto tiempo —gruñó Darien, mientras la conducía con violencia hacia la puerta.

— ¡Estábamos conversando! El hecho de que tú consideres que es una pérdida de tiempo hablar con una mujer si no vas a ir a la cama con ella, implica que todos los hombres piensen igual! —Esas fueron las primeras palabras que le vinieron a la mente, pero aparentemente no podría haber hecho una peor elección.

—¡Cómo te atreves a hacer semejante acusación! —gruñó Darien, mientras empujaba a Serena dentro de la Ferrari—. ¿Acaso no notaste nada en estos últimos días? Por si no te percataste, ¡no he hecho más que conversar! Y sin pedir nada a cambio, ¡salvo por un miserable beso de buenas noches!

—¡Darien! ¡Mi automóvil! —Serena se volvió en su asiento, para mirar el abollado Porsche, estacionado a unos metros de distancia.

—Nadie te va a robar ese trasto viejo. No te preocupes por él, lo recogeremos mañana. ¡Tienes otras cosas en qué ocupar la mente esta noche!

—¿Como qué? —preguntó Serena con tirantez—. ¡Supongo que podría largarte una buena perorata por tus horribles modales y por haberme arrastrado fuera de ese lugar sin tener el mínimo derecho! Pero creo que intentaré contenerme. Algo me dice que no te interesa la crítica constructiva.

—Quizás no, ¡pero sí me interesan muchísimo los mensajes que me dicen que mi mujer salió a divertirse a un conocido bar, sólo porque yo tengo que atender un negocio! —exclamó Darien con amargura, conduciendo la Ferrari fuera del estacionamiento para dirigirse en dirección a La Jolla.

—Bueno, al menos hay algo que te interesa —dijo ella con valentía, resuelta a no quedarse atrás cuando se tratase de formular acusaciones. Era consciente de la ira de Darien, pero nada podía hacerle mantener la calma en ese momento. Toda la furia y la frustración y la incertidumbre de la semana anterior comenzaron a desbordar como una gigantesca ola. Además, admitió en privado, ¡se podía sentir bastante segura mientras él tuviera las manos ocupadas en esquivar el tránsito del viernes a la noche!

—¿Qué diablos quieres decir con semejante sarcasmo? —preguntó Darien con rudeza, echándole una mirada severa.

—Quiero decir que, durante esta última semana, no se te vio muy interesado en tu... ¡tu amante! —Por alguna razón, le resultaba muy difícil pronunciar esa palabra.

—¿Y fue por eso que aprovechaste la primera oportunidad para salir a buscar otro? ¿Pórque creíste que ya no me interesabas más? —Su voz revelaba una total desconfianza.— ¡Mujer loca y tonta! ¡Debería matarte a latigazos!

—¿Acaso lo niegas? —lo desafió ella, mirando el severo perfil de Darien. Lo vio apretar con fuerza el volante—. ¡En todos estos días, no me has pedido más que un beso de buenas noches!

— ¡Santo Dios! —exclamó Darien con un suspiro. Se lo veía de veras consternado—. ¡No puedo creerlo!

—Y además —continuó ella, sin poder detenerse—, ¡no estaba buscando ningún... ningún amante en ese bar! Me invitaron unos amigos y como tú estabas ocupado, me sentí libre de hacer lo que quisiera. ¿Qué tiene eso de malo?

—¡Sabes muy bien para qué va la gente a lugares como ése!

—¡Para reunirse con amigos!

—¡La gente va para encontrar a alguien con quien pasar la noche!

—Esa no fue la razón por la que fui yo! —bramó desde su asiento—. Pero aunque así fuera, ¿qué importancia tendría para ti? —Ya habían llegado a La Jolla y enseguida se encontrarían aparcando el automóvil frente a la casa de Darien. Serena sabía que tenía que apaciguar los ánimos, pero en ese momento, no se sentía capaz de hacerlo.

—¡Te diré que tiene muchísima importancia para mí, pequeña tonta! Resulta que me agrada que mi mujer me sea fiel. Sé que puede parecerte un tanto anticuado en esta época, especialmente aquí, en el sur de California, ¡pero así soy yo! —Paró el coche de repente y abrió la puerta con violencia.

Serena se bajó antes de que él pudiera dar la vuelta. Y enseguida retrocedió, cuando vio que Darien se acercaba. Estaba realmente furioso, pensó con tristeza. ¡Pero eso no le daba derecho a tratarla de esta forma!

—Darien, escúchame —comenzó a decir con firmeza. Pero ese intento de afirmar su dignidad, quedó totalmente anulado cuando inició su pronto retroceso. Comenzó a caminar hacia atrás por el hermoso parque de estilo japonés que rodeaba la casa. De vez en cuando, echaba rápidas miradas por encima del hombro y trataba de esquivar los frondosos arbustos que encontraba a su paso.

—Ese ha sido mi error en estos últimos días —sostuvo Darien, mientras la perseguía con pasos cortos pero firmes—. He tratado de escucharte. He tratado de darte algún tiempo. He tratado —y esta vez destacó la palabra con tono vengativo— ¡de hacer que me vieras como un príncipe azul!

—¿Qué? —preguntó Serena con voz chillona, completamente azorada.

—Ya sé —gruñó él—, fui un reverendo tonto. Créeme, no volverá a suceder. Me has hecho ver que en realidad no quieres un abnegado príncipe azul. ¡Lo que deseas es un hombre que se interese en ti!

—¡Darien, espera un minuto! —suplicó Serena, casi encima de un arbusto. Se percató de que había tomado un sendero sin salida. Había sido una tonta en comenzar el retroceso en esta dirección. Quizás por eso Darien todavía no la había atrapado. Él sabía que ella no tendría escapatoria.

—No tenía ni la menor idea de que estuvieras tratando de... de ser caballeroso —le explicó Serena inútilmente, abriendo los dedos en un gesto conciliador que no logró detener a Darien. Tanteando con el pie, Serena trató de subir el primero de los pequeños escalones que conducían a la cerca. Automáticamente, bajó los ojos para asegurarse de que pisaba tierra firme.

—Si eso significa volver a casa para tomar una ducha fría cada noche, entonces, ¡estaba tratando de ser caballeroso! —exclamó él con rudeza—. No sabes cuánto te agradezco que me hayas hecho ver la verdadera intención. ¡Sólo Dios sabe cuánto tiempo más podría haber seguido intentando que reconocieras mis esfuerzos!

—¡Pero yo no capté tus intenciones! —chilló Serena. Se sintió como si la estuvieran forzando a caminar hacia el borde de un precipicio, mientras, con pies temblorosos, intentó subir un segundo escalón. Podía oír el murmullo del agua de la fuente que tenía detrás de ella—. Pensé que Rubeus te había dicho algo tan espantoso, que ya no sentías lo mismo...

—¿Cuántas veces te dije que no me importa tu pasado? —exclamó Darien, apoyando un pie en el primer escalón, al tiempo que la miraba con ojos acusadores—. La verdad es que Blackmoon no me dijo nada acerca de ti. ¡Yo fui el único que hablé ese día!

—Ay, Darien —dijo Serena con un suspiro—. ¡Estoy tan contenta! Creí que... que...

—¡No pienses que te saldrás de esto con la débil excusa de que no llegaste a comprender mis motivos! —la amenazó él, subiéndose al segundo escalón—. Cuando pienso en todo lo que sufrí estas últimas noches...

Serena pudo leer la intención de Darien en ese rostro austero y se aterró. No parecía que se le hubiera pasado el enojo y ya extendía las manos para tomarla...

Ella se volvió, tratando de aferrarse del angosto borde rocoso de la fuente. Pero, como era de esperar, perdió el equilibrio.

Justo antes de caer, tuvo tiempo de advertir que no se trataba de una fuente decorativa, sino de una piscina de agua climatizada. En el instante siguiente, se zambulló en la espumosa agua caliente.


	9. Chapter 9

**CAPITULO 8**

—¡Maldito seas, Darien Chiba!

Se oyó un grito entrecortado, lleno de ira, al tiempo que Serena intentaba ponerse de pie en la caliente agua ondulante. Cuando por fin lo logró, permaneció inmóvil, con mechones de pelo empapado alrededor del rostro y la ropa adherida al cuerpo. Miró a Darien con furia.

El se acercó al borde del conjunto de rocas que ocultaban la piscina de madera de secoya, inclinándose hacia Serena en medio de la creciente oscuridad crepuscular de la noche veraniega.

—¡No me culpes a mí por tu torpeza! —replicó Darien. Sus ojos brillaban con satisfacción perversa y algo más, algo que inspiró desconfianza a Serena.

—¿Por qué no? —lo desafió ella, ofuscada—. ¡Me caí por tu culpa! Si no me hubieses forzado a internarme en el parque, yo nunca hubiera...

—¡Que yo te forcé! —repitió él incrédulamente, con las manos apoyadas en la cadera, al tiempo que con los ojos, recorría el empapado cuerpo de Serena para luego detenerse en los pezones—. Yo no te forcé a meterte en esa bañera, ¡tú te zambulliste por propia voluntad! Pero no importa cómo llegaste allí —continuó Darien con mal humor—, de todas maneras, te lo mereces. En realidad, ¡te mereces mucho más que eso!

—Ya me disculpé por haber malinterpretado tu comportamiento de la semana pasada —le reprochó Serena con tono severo, sumergiéndose en el agua hasta el mentón, para impedir que esa agresiva mirada masculina se concentrara en sus senos. La rebelaba el brillo posesivo en esos helados ojos. Darien no tenía derecho a mirarla en esa forma después de la manera en que se había comportado.

—¿Acaso crees que con una disculpa hipócrita vas a remediar todo lo que has hecho? —preguntó él, con una expresión increíblemente severa en el rostro.

—Vamos, Darien —respondió Serena de manera irritable— ¡Unas pocas duchas frías no te pueden haber afectado tanto!

—No me refiero sólo a las noches perdidas en esta última semana, ¡estoy hablando de lo que me hiciste sentir esta noche cuando te fuiste a coquetear a ese bar!

—¡No estaba coqueteando! Sólo estaba tomando unos tragos con unos amigos. ¡La gente suele hacerlo todo el tiempo! —afirmó.

—La gente va a esos lugares para buscar con quién compartir la cama en el fin de semana, ¡y tú lo sabes muy bien! —declaró él con justa razón

—Si sabes tanto de esos lugares, ¡será porque has estado allí varias veces!

—No trates de traer a colación mi comportamiento —la regañó—, ¡Es el tuyo el que estamos censurando!

—Bueno, no sé quién te da derecho —afirmó ella con voz áspera. Se sentía en desventaja tratando de defenderse con el cuerpo sumergido hasta el cuello en el agua caliente. Su severo acusador aún seguía en el borde de la piscina y la miraba como si ella hubiese perdido la razón.

—¡Así que no sabes quién me da derecho! —bramó Darien, como si se hubiera asombrado ante un nuevo síntoma de estupidez—. ¡Santo Dios, mujer! ¿Acaso no aprendiste nada sobre derechos la noche en que aceptaste mi protección? Creí que había aclarado las cosas mientras te encontrabas en mi cama. Pero por lo visto, mi comportamiento en estos últimos días te confundió. Puedes creerme, ¡no permitiré que vuelvas a sacar falsas conclusiones!

—¡Darien! ¿Qué diablos estás haciendo? —chilló Serena, retrocediendo hacia el borde de la bañera al ver que él se sacaba los zapatos y se zambullía en el agua caliente—. ¡Tu ropa! —esa fue la única queja que se le ocurrió en ese momento tan alarmante.

Darien avanzó hacia ella a través del agua ondulante. Parecía un implacable hombre primitivo a punto de amansar a una mujer indómita.

—No te preocupes por mi ropa —se mofó él, extendiendo un brazo para agarrarla, mientras Serena trataba en vano de escaparse—. De todos modos, ¡en pocos minutos dejaré de necesitarla!

—Si crees que voy a permitir que me maltrates... —comenzó a decir ella, muy irritada, mientras trataba de evadirse de las manos de Darien, que ya se habían aferrado a su blusa.

—Esa no es la palabra que yo hubiera elegido, ¡pero quizás sea bastante apropiada para el caso!

Los poderosos dedos se cerraron con fuerza sobre el pedazo de tela mojada que habían logrado agarrar, mientras Serena seguía luchando con desesperación. Y cuando ella se abalanzó hacia los escalones que conducían a la superficie, se sintió súbitamente liberada y entonces supo que se le había rasgado la blusa bajo el agua.

Un segundo después, Darien se la arrancó por completo, arrojando la tela a un costado para aprisionarla a ella contra la pared circular de la piscina. Con el pecho desnudo, Serena volvió a sumergirse hasta la altura del mentón, sintiendo que una oleada de calor le invadía todo el cuerpo ante el impacto de semejante intimidad. Una vez más, las profundidades azuladas se ciaron en la redondez de sus senos, que alternativamente quedaban descubiertos y ocultos bajo el agua espumosa.

—¿De veras creíste —preguntó Darien con voz profunda, apoyando sus fuertes manos sobre los hombros de Serena e inclinando su masculino pecho contra el de ella— que pasaría por alto tu fuga de esta tarde a ese lugar?

—¡Jamás pensé que fuera tan importante! —declaró ella con tono helado, clavando los ojos en la tela húmeda de la camisa que cubría el masculino pecho de Darien. De pronto, descubrió que era demasiado peligroso toparse con sus ojos—. Además —continuó con valentía—, ¡bien sabes que nunca me hubiera ido con ninguno de esos tipos!

Una breve pausa siguió este comentario. Una pausa que obligó a Serena a levantar los ojos para enfrentar la mirada de Darien. Él la observaba con una extraña mezcla de irritación y deseo. Y ella supo que el masculino cuerpo estaba reaccionando ante su indefensa desnudez.

—Ya lo sé —asintió Darien casi con rudeza—. Y entonces, ¿para qué fuiste?

—¡Ya te dije! —gritó Serena con desesperación. Por un lado, se sentía aliviada al ver que él creía en su fidelidad, pero por otro lado, le enfurecía que Darien la censurara de esa forma.

—Me pareció oír algo acerca de que tú podrías haber dejado de interesarme —comenzó a decir él en forma pausada, apoyando por un instante las caderas sobre las de Serena de una manera muy seductora—. Y ahora tengo que escuchar ciertos sermones sobre los derechos... Pero, ¿cuál fue la verdadera razón, Serena? ¿Por casualidad no intentabas darme celos? ¿Quisiste averiguar qué haría yo si te veía coquetear con otro hombre?

Serena se estremeció al oír la aspereza de esa voz. Lo miró a los ojos con coraje. ¿Acaso había tenido esa idea oculta en algún rincón de la mente al aceptar la invitación de sus amigos? ¿Acaso inconscientemente se había estado preguntando si Darien iría a buscarla? No, ¡eso era infantil! Ella nunca hubiera hecho algo así.

—¡Claro que no! —se defendió, sintiéndose una tonta por cubrirse los pechos con las manos bajo el agua. Pero ya no podía resistir esa abrumadora mirada y entonces, no bien pronunció estas palabras, volvió a observar los botones húmedos en el pecho de Darien.

—¿Serena? —La aspereza de esa voz ya casi se había esfumado, para dar paso a un tono aterciopelado y sugestivo, al tiempo que él inclinaba la cabeza para darle minúsculos y seductores besos justo debajo de la oreja.

—¿Qu-qué? —logró balbucear Serena, respirando muy hondo al recibir la peligrosa caricia.

—Dime la verdad, pequeña —la instó Darien. Y una vez más, acompaño sus palabras con otro minúsculo y seductor beso, esta vez, bajo la otra oreja.

—Ay, Darien —dijo ella con un suspiro, sucumbiendo a la dulce caricia de manera casi inmediata. Cerró los ojos al sentir que los poderosos dedos descendían por sus brazos y las masculinas manos tomaban las de ella, que aún trataban de cubrir sus senos—. Cre... creo que estaba tratando de ver si venías a buscarme. No entendía tu comportamiento de esta última semana. Me aterraba la idea de que ya no me quisieras. Pensé que sólo te quedabas conmigo porque sentías que habías hecho una especie de trato y tenías que cumplirlo...

—Serena. —Darien pronunció el nombre de una manera infinitamente dulce, increíblemente atractiva, al tiempo que con suavidad retiraba las manos protectoras de Serena de los redondeados contornos que había estado cubriendo. Y cuando los masculinos dedos reemplazaron los de ella, deslizándose sobre los cada vez más tensos pezones, Serena lanzó un suspiro de alivio. Darien aún la deseaba.

—¿Cómo pudiste dudar de mí, querida? —murmuró él con voz gruesa.

—No sé —susurró Serena, rodeándole la cintura con los brazos mientras él continuaba acariciándola bajo el agua. Con los ojos todavía cerrados, ella apoyó la cabeza sobre el imponente hombro—. Supongo que aún no me he acostumbrado a nuestra relación.

—Ya veo —dijo Darien con calma—. Entonces, déjame aclararte algo acerca de nuestra "relación". —Un nuevo tono en esas palabras alertó a Serena, que enseguida levantó la cabeza con cierta cautela, para toparse con la brillante frialdad de esos ojos.— Si alguna vez —continuó él con voz muy clara— vuelves a intentar un truco como éste, te juro que me vengaré de una manera tan directa, elemental y primitiva, ¡que no tendrás oportunidad de malinterpretar mi comportamiento!

— ¿Me estás amenazando con golpearme? —preguntó ella, muy irritada al percatarse de que esa seductora ternura pasajera no había sido más que un ardid para hacerla confesar la verdad. Serena dejó de rodearle la cintura y apoyó las manos sobre los gigantescos hombros, tratando de presionar infructuosamente.

—Será mejor que lo creas —replicó él enseguida, deslizando las manos hasta detenerse en la espalda de Serena, y sin hacer ningún esfuerzo, la atrajo hacia sí, presionándola contra su propio cuerpo.

—¡Entonces ya puedes ir retirando la amenaza! ¡No respondo a esa clase de tratamiento!

—¿Ah, no? —se burló, hundiendo el rostro en el cuello de Serena con repentina pasión—. ¿Y qué te parece este tipo de tratamiento?

—¡Darien! —exclamó Serena al sentir que las masculinas manos le abrían el cierre de los vaqueros—. ¡Por favor, espera! ¡Tengo que saberlo!

—¿Saber qué? —murmuró él, deslizando las manos dentro de los pantalones de Serena para quitárselos.

—¡Quiero saber por qué intentaste jugar el papel de Don Quijote en esta última semana! —suplicó ella, luchando por detener esas poderosas manos.

—No tengo idea —admitió Darien con desinterés—. Supongo que me volví loco.

—¡Esa no es una buena razón!

—¿Por qué no? Es la razón que todo californiano pundonoroso usa para explicar lo inexplicable.

Lo inexplicable. Algo aturdida, Serena sacudió la cabeza en un silencioso gesto de negativa, pero era demasiado tarde para insistir en una mejor explicación. Darien ya casi había terminado de quitarle los vaqueros húmedos y, un instante más tarde, la levantó con una sola mano para finalizar la tarea. La empapada tela fue arrojada con negligencia al borde de la piscina, mientras él continuaba rodeándola con un solo brazo.

—Así que creíste que ya no estaba interesado en ti, niña tonta —murmuró Darien con voz ronca, recorriendo con los ojos el cuerpo casi desnudo de Serena.

La mirada de él se detuvo por un instante en las minúsculas bragas que aún cubrían las delicadas caderas y entonces, él tiró de ella, sin importarle destrozar la tela.

—Te mostraré cuánto te deseo —prometió Darien, soltando a Serena para ocuparse de su propia ropa.

—Si crees que voy a permitir que me hagas el amor después de la forma en que me trataste, ¡estás realmente loco! —Le informó ella con tono desafiante. La exasperaba la facilidad con que él asumía el derecho de posesión y, aunque sabía que su propio cuerpo ya estaba reaccionando frente al decidido anhelo reflejado en ese rostro masculino, trató de mantener el control. Aún quedaba mucho por discutir, decidió Serena con firmeza, como por ejemplo, ¡por qué razón Darien había intentado representar su propia versión de un protector caballeroso durante toda la semana!

—Acércate —le ordenó él con dulce y aterciopelada rudeza—. ¡Ven aquí y averigua qué sucede cuando decides jugar con un hombre que te desea tanto como yo!

Serena se estremeció con sólo imaginar el contacto sensual y deliberadamente, dio un paso atrás para alejarse. Había un nuevo elemento en la cálida atmósfera. Ella pudo percibirlo y sintió que reaccionaba, aun cuando continuara resistiéndose a la orden. Se trataba de una leve escaramuza primitiva y salvaje entre un hombre y una mujer que conocían y deseaban el resultado final. ¿Qué era lo que a veces impulsaba a la hembra de las especies a hacer difícil la vida para el macho?, Se preguntó Serena, mientras continuaba alejándose sin apartarse demasiado del alcance de Darien.

Tuvo una maravillosa sensación de libertad al flotar y deslizarse con el cuerpo desnudo por la deliciosa agua tibia. Serena advirtió que el peligro aumentaba cuando los ojos de Darien se entrecerraron como señal de advertencia.

—Sabes que no puedes escaparte —murmuró él con tono amenazador. Ella vio un brillo de deseo en sus ojos, a medida que Darien se le acercaba con lentitud.

—¿Ah, no? —bromeó Serena, perturbada por la arrolladora fuerza de este hombre. La piscina no era demasiado grande, ya que había sido expresamente diseñada para un baño íntimo. Ambos sabían que él podía extender un brazo y atraparla en cuanto lo deseara.

—Definitivamente, no. Esta noche tienes mucho por qué pagar, cariño. Un hombre tiene que ponerse firme de vez en cuando. De lo contrario, corre el peligro de que su mujer se le vaya de las manos.

—Da la impresión de que tienes mucha experiencia en el tema —le hizo notar Serena con frialdad.

—Supongo que me encuentro en la misma situación que aquel pavo real que vimos en el zoológico el otro día —le explicó Darien de buena gana— Me he pasado una semana exhibiendo mi bello plumaje y tú demuestras tu agradecimiento yéndote a beber los margaritas con otro hombre.

Serena suspiró con pesar, agitando las manos bajo el agua burbujeante.

—Me pareció que ya te lo había explicado —murmuró ella.

—Sí, ya me lo explicaste. ¡Pero eso no significa que vas a salir libre de esto! —afirmó Darien con calma—. Además, he aprendido mi lección. ¡Dejaré de perder mi valioso tiempo exhibiendo mi inapreciable plumaje!

Con un movimiento repentino, Darien tomó a Serena una vez más entre sus brazos, acercando los cuerpos desnudos y entrelazando sus poderosas piernas con las de ella.

Sintiéndose indefensa contra ese pecho masculino, Serena apoyó los dedos sobre los imponentes hombros y miró a Darien con expresión anhelante. Por un instante, sólo se observaron uno al otro, dejando ver en los ojos el calor de su mutua pasión.

Y luego Darien respondió a la invitación de los delicados labios de Serena, invadiéndolos con apremiante necesidad.

Ella le enredó los dedos en el húmedo cabello , arqueándose contra la firme delgadez de ese cuerpo masculino. Sintió que su débil resistencia se esfumaba por completo al percibir el contacto de la boca de Darien sobre sus labios. Serena amaba a este hombre y sabía que sentiría lo mismo cada vez que él la tocara.

—De todas maneras, no creo que hubiera durado mucho mi representación de Sir Lancelot —dijo Darien con voz ronca sin apartar la boca de los labios de Serena.

—No estoy tan segura —bromeó ella casi sin aliento, mientras las manos masculinas se deslizaban por su desnuda columna para detenerse en las caderas—. Hasta el momento, ¡el papel te estaba saliendo de maravillas!

—Era sólo una farsa que sin duda hubiese terminado esta noche, ¡aunque no te hubieras empecinado en provocarme!

En ese momento, Darien la tenía alzada, presionándola contra su propio cuerpo. Ella sintió el roce del vello contra la sedosa piel de sus senos y se estremeció.

—Ay, Darien, mi querido Darien —susurró Serena, sintiendo que los labios de él se posaban en su nuca para luego deslizarse hasta la garganta.

Enseguida, las masculinas manos le tomaron de la cintura y la levantaron por encima de la superficie del agua. Darien inclinó la cabeza para besarle primero un seno y luego el otro acariciándole los pezones con la lengua con tanta pasión, que Serena soltó una exclamación de placer.

Ella deslizó las manos por el poderoso tórax, hundiendo las uñas con suavidad y deleitándose con la respuesta que recibía a cambio.

—Me pasé una semana tratando de conciliar el sueño con el recuerdo de los maravillosos momentos que pasamos juntos en mi cama —murmuró Darien. Ahora él estaba retrocediendo, arrastrando consigo a Serena a través del agua y ella notó que se dirigían hacia los escalones. Pero Darien no intentó subirlos, sino que se sentó en uno de ellos, colocándola sobre su regazo.

Serena sintió que una de las poderosas manos le exploraba el cuerpo íntegramente y clavó los dedos en el húmedo vello del pecho masculino. Como hipnotizada, bordeó los afilados contornos de ese gigantesco cuerpo, buscando la firmeza de sus muslos y los tensos músculos de su abdomen.

—Debes quedarte conmigo, cariño. Tienes que vivir, conmigo. Ya no tengo más paciencia para seguir cortejándote...

—¡Cortejándome! —repitió Serena con voz gruesa, abriendo los ojos con cariño—. ¿Es eso lo que intentaste hacer esta última semana? ¿Trataste de cortejarme para que viniera a vivir contigo?

—Supongo que sí —admitió Darien, como si sus motivos no hubieran sido muy claros, ni siquiera para él—. Todo lo que sé es que estaba intentando atraerte, tratando de que me desearas lo suficiente como para venir a vivir conmigo. Te necesito en mi vida, Serena. No sólo como a alguien con quien compartir una velada cuando tenga ganas, sino como parte de mi vida cotidiana. Te quiero en mi cama y en mi ducha y sentada al otro lado de la mesa a la hora de la cena. ¿No eres capaz de darme eso, querida? Yo te cuidaré... ¿Acaso no te lo he demostrado?

—Sí —susurró Serena con voz áspera, sabiendo que no podía negarlo—. Ya me lo has demostrado. Y si eso significa tanto para ti, vendré a vivir contigo.

Darien echó una mirada a los destellantes, prometedores ojos celestes y respiró muy hondo, con una expresión anhelante y primitivamente satisfecha en el rostro. En otras circunstancias, se dijo Serena con rapidez, al tiempo que él inclinaba la cabeza para besarla apasionadamente, esto sería como aceptar una propuesta de matrimonio. Con Darien no habría matrimonio, pero ella sabía que la fuerza de las emociones de este hombre la afectaban mucho más que la de muchos otros que podrían haberle ofrecido una sortija. Y con esto, ya se sentía satisfecha, juró Serena.

—No te arrepentirás, cariño, ¡te prometo que no te arrepentirás!

Ella sintió que la mano que le recorría todo el cuerpo se tornaba aun más apremiante, enviando clamorosos llamados a sus sentidos, al tiempo que su mente también comenzaba a entregarse. Ningún otro hombre en la vida de Serena la había hecho sentir de esta forma. Estaba segura de que no cometería un error al aceptar lo que Darien proponía. Entonces, dejó de lado los pensamientos melancólicos y se volvió a apoyar con fuerza sobre el cuerpo masculino, quedando totalmente tendida sobre él.

—¿Darien? —le preguntó con incertidumbre. Era consciente de que ella deseaba satisfacer los deseos de este hombre, pero no estaba muy segura de qué era lo que él intentaba.

Darien la miró con los ojos llenos de pasión.

—¿Acaso no sabes la verdadera razón por la que las piscinas climatizadas tuvieron tanta aceptación en la costa oeste?

—¡Darien! —chilló Serena, azorada—. ¿En el agua?

—¿Por qué no? —dijo él con una sonrisita picara, afirmando las caderas de Serena sobre las suyas y sujetándole las piernas con los tobillos.

—¡Nos ahogaremos! —sugirió ella con tono risueño.

—Confía en mí —la instó Darien con voz gruesa, presionando el delicado cuerpo de Serena contra su propio pecho.

—Eso hago —susurró ella con total sinceridad—. ¡Ay, Darien, no sabes cómo confío en ti!

La sonrisa desapareció del rostro de Darien cuando aceptó estas palabras y la completa honestidad que expresaban los ojos de ella. ¿Acaso podía él ver el amor que había en ellos?, Se preguntó Serena. Sabía que a Darien no le gustaría eso. Deseó que él sólo pudiera percibir la confianza y la pasión que había en sus ojos, pero no el infinito amor que ella sentía. Pero ¿cómo podría este hombre identificar un sentimiento en el que no creía?

—Mi pequeña y dulce Serena —murmuró Darien y entonces su jadeante cuerpo presionó contra el de ella, sujetándola con firmeza.

Inmersa en el delirio de su pasión, ella se entregó por completo, percibiendo sólo la fuerza de los brazos de Darien y el poder de ese cuerpo masculino que la acompañaba en su viaje por las cataratas. De alguna manera, él logró mantener ambas cabezas fuera del agua y los dos permanecieron inmóviles durante un largo rato, en medio de la burbujeante espuma. Infinitamente satisfecha, Serena delegó en Darien la responsabilidad de no permitir que se hundieran bajo el agua. Podía confiar en este hombre. El siempre la cuidaría. Y al sentir que los poderosos dedos volvían a acariciarle el cabello, se acurrucó con placer en el pecho masculino.

—Creí que tenías miedo de ahogarte —bromeó Darien con tono afectuoso, refiriéndose al completo desinterés de Serena por mantenerse fuera del agua.

—Creo que ya me ahogué. Ahora es demasiado tarde para preocuparme —le explicó ella alegremente.

El se rió, y la carcajada retumbó en los oídos de Serena.

—Soy yo el que está hundido hasta el cuello —se quejó con suavidad—, Lo supe desde el comienzo...

Pero el maravilloso momento fue súbitamente interrumpido por el motor de un automóvil que se acercaba por el sendero y cualquier cosa que pudiera haber dicho él se perdió.

—¡Maldición! —gruñó Darien con furia, mientras ayudaba a Serena a ponerse de pie en el agua—. ¡Qué momento para recibir visitas!

—¡Nuestra ropa! —Con desesperación, ella echó una mirada a las empapadas prendas que se encontraban junto al borde de la piscina.

—Hay un par de toallas allí, en esa pequeña arca —le informó él, saliendo del agua con envidiable destreza, para luego caminar por entre las rocas hasta un decorativo cofre que se encontraba detrás de un grupo de helechos. Se inclinó para sacar dos enormes toallas blancas y, luego de colocarse una alrededor de la cintura, ofreció la otra a Serena.

—Sal de ahí —le ordenó Darien con tono vivaz—. Sécate y luego entra en la casa por la puerta trasera, mientras yo atiendo a quienquiera que haya venido.

—¡Pero no tengo nada seco para ponerme! —protestó Serena, saliendo con cuidado de la piscina para luego cubrirse con la toalla.

—Puedes buscar en mi armario. Allí encontrarás algo. No te preocupes, ¡me desharé del intruso!

—¿En serio, Darien? ¡No me agradaría que te deshicieras de mí!

Serena se volvió al oír la sensual voz femenina, envolviéndose en la toalla con un movimiento frenético.

—Veo que aún conservas la piscina, querido. Y que le estás dando buen uso o, al menos, el uso que hubiera esperado que tú le dieras.

Ella era muy hermosa, pensó Serena con desolación. Tenía un llamativo cabello rojizo, ojos azules y una figura voluptuosa. Probablemente fuera un par de años mayor que Serena, pero podía ser una falsa impresión. Había un cierto aire de experiencia mundana en esta mujer que hacía difícil calcular la edad. Era fría y equilibrada, mientras que Serena se sentía como una idiota envuelta en esa toalla.

Darien se movió antes de hablar, colocándose entre Serena y la recién llegada. Darien quedó muy agradecida por el comportamiento protector, pero siguió sintiéndose terriblemente ridícula en la toalla.

—Hola, Beryl —dijo él con un tono pétreo que hubiera ahuyentado a Serena, pero que parecía no perturbar en absoluto a la otra mujer.

—Hola, querido. Ha pasado mucho tiempo. —Los ojos azules recorrieron a Darien de cuerpo entero, como si se tratara de un animal premiado.

—No lo suficiente —le aseguró él con sentimiento—. ¿Qué quieres?

—Hablar. —La mujer echó una mirada severa a Serena, que se hallaba de pie, sin moverse, detrás del hombro de Darien.— A solas.

—¿A solas? —Aunque Serena no pudo verle el rostro, supo que él había enarcado una ceja con expresión reprobadora.— Me temo que no es necesario —continuó Darien con tono helado—. Lo que tengas que decir, puedes decirlo delante de Serena.

—¿Quieres que tu actual noviecita escuche nuestra conversación privada, Darien? —se mofó la bella Beryl con tono sobrador—. ¿No crees que podría ser algo embarazoso para ella?

—¿Por qué razón? —preguntó Darien con voz áspera—. Serena es más que una simple noviecita. Es la mujer más importante de mi vida. De hecho —continuó él, haciendo hincapié en sus palabras—, ¡es la única mujer de mi vida!

—Por el momento —agregó Beryl con tono burlón, volviendo a mirar a Serena—. Ya que él no tiene la delicadeza de presentarnos, tendremos que hacerlo nosotras. Yo soy Beryl Hastings, la ex mujer de Darien.

Serena abrió la boca para tratar de decir algo, pero él la interrumpió.

—Ella es Serena Tsukino —dijo con rapidez—. Mi prometida.

Era difícil decir, decidió Serena más tarde, cuál de las dos mujeres quedó más sorprendida. Pero finalmente supo que llevaba las de ganar frente a Beryl Hastings. Porque en los pocos segundos que le tomó recuperarse del impacto de haber sido presentada como la futura esposa de Darien, Serena se percató de lo que él intentaba hacer. Una vez más, Darien le había ofrecido su protección. Se había visto impulsado a protegerla de la maldad de la otra mujer, colocándola a ella en una posición inexpugnable.


	10. Chapter 10

**CAPITULO 9**

—Darien, ¿por qué no sales tú y hablas con ella? —siseó Serena en voz baja unos minutos más tarde, mientras se ponía una bata y se la anudaba a la cintura. Le llegaba casi a las rodillas y, sin duda, resguardaba su recato, pero aun así, ella se sentía desvestida—. Lo que esta mujer tenga que decirte, no es asunto mío.

Al otro lado del cuarto, Darien acababa de abrocharse el cinturón y extendía los brazos para tomar una camisa. Echó una rápida mirada a Serena y sacudió la cabeza.

—No. Ya oíste que le dije que nos casaríamos. ¡No me creerá si te escondes en el dormitorio!

La expresión de Serena se suavizó mientras caminaba hacia él.

—Sé muy bien por qué lo dijiste —le aseguró con suavidad—. De veras te propusiste protegerme, ¿no es cierto? Pero tienes que entender que es algo embarazoso...

Darien la observó por un instante y luego le dijo con calma:

—Te quiero conmigo.

Serena respiró hondo. ¿Era éste el precio que tendría que pagar por este último arranque de "protección masculina"? ¿Un enfrentamiento con una ex mujer? Pero Darien estaba de un pésimo humor y no había forma de discutir con él. Sus austeros rasgos revelaban esa expresión decidida y absolutamente inexorable.

—Está bien, Darien. Si estás seguro de...

—Estoy seguro. —El aterciopelado tono de su voz se había esfumado por completo.

Darien la tomó de un brazo y la condujo fuera de la habitación blanca y cromada, a través del pasillo, para entrar en la sala de color blanco brillante. Beryl estaba acurrucada en un extremo del blanco sofá y parecía una chispa de color en medio de la interminable claridad que la rodeaba. Serena enseguida notó que la pose era estudiada. Pero también, pensó con ironía, muy efectiva.

—Serena, querida, lamento haber interrumpido esa pequeña escena en la piscina —comenzó a decir la pelirroja con un sensual tono burlón, mientras echaba una ojeada al cabello húmedo de Serena y a la bata de toalla—. Espero que pueda perdonarme.

—No hay cuidado —afirmó Serena con fingida soltura—. De todas maneras, ya estábamos a punto de salir.

—¿Ha estado comprometida mucho tiempo con mi ex marido? —continuó Beryl, como si Darien no estuviera presente.

—No, no mucho.

—Eso creí —ronroneó Beryl con satisfacción—. Noto que no lleva puesta la sortija.

—La sortija de Serena no es asunto tuyo, Beryl —intervino Darien—. ¿Qué te parece si nos dices la razón de tu corta visita? Creí que eras feliz en Los Ángeles.

—Así es, querido. Pero cuando me enteré de que tenías una nueva mujer en tu vida, decidí venir a conocerla. —Se volvió hacia Serena con una rápida sonrisa que no llegaron a expresar sus ojos azules.— Sólo pura curiosidad, querido. Una de las desventajas de ser una "ex". ¡Una mujer nunca deja de preguntarse cómo será la próxima novia!

—¿Y cómo te enteraste de mi relación? —la interrumpió Darien con rudeza. Estaba sentado junto a Serena sobre un enorme almohadón blanco, pero tenía la mirada fija en su ex esposa. La observaba como si estuviera viendo una mortífera serpiente.

—Parece ser que ofreciste una fiesta el fin de semana pasado. Y uno de los invitados, que casualmente es un amigo que tenemos en común —acotó Beryl dirigiéndose a Serena— notó que había una cierta intimidad entre tú y tu... eh... anfitriona contratada.

Por la forma en que esta mujer dijo "anfitriona contratada", Serena pensó que, en su lugar, se podría haber utilizado la palabra "prostituta". De pronto, se sintió aun más agradecida por el falso título de prometida que Darien le había otorgado impulsivamente. El debía de haber sabido qué clase de pensamientos podían atravesar la mente de su ex mujer. Sin embargo, los recuerdos de aquella noche hicieron ruborizar a Serena y supo que Beryl debía de haberlo notado.

—Ahora que has logrado satisfacer tu curiosidad conociendo a mi futura esposa, supongo que tendrás la bondad de retirarte —sugirió Darien.

—¿Ni siquiera vas a ofrecerme un trago, querido? ¿Por los viejos tiempos? Recuerdo que solías hacer los mejores margaritas de la ciudad? ¿Has probado alguna vez los margaritas de Darien, Serena? —le preguntó Beryl, echándole una mirada expectante.

Milagrosamente, el sentido del humor de Serena por fin salió a relucir.

—¿Qué notable que justo mencione los margaritas de Darien, Beryl? —comentó con una sonrisa irónica en los labios y una cierta intimidad en la voz, mirando a Darien con picardía.

Él interpretó la mirada y por un instante, los ojos helados se llenaron de humor. Sin duda, Beryl había entendido que se trataba de una broma muy privada y cuando Serena volvió a toparse con los ojos de la otra mujer, enseguida notó que el tema había quedado atrás.

—Bueno —comenzó a decir la pelirroja con firmeza, como si quisiera recuperar el terreno perdido—, ¿vas a ofrecerme uno o no?

—No creo —respondió Darien con calma—. Serena y yo estábamos a punto de preparar nuestra cena.

—Sé captar las indirectas, querido —murmuró con dulzura, levantándose del sillón con increíble gracia. Enseguida, se deslizó hacia Darien, que inmediatamente se puso de pie. Con sus uñas de color rojo brillante, Beryl rozó la bronceada mejilla de su ex marido, con una mirada tan elocuente, que logró dejar a Serena fuera de escena—. Está bien, Darien, no tienes que fingir conmigo. Sé que te lastimé mucho cuando te abandoné. Te dolió tanto —agregó ella, y Darien apretó los labios con furia—, que juraste que jamás te volverías a casar. —Beryl se volvió hacia Serena, que esperaba en silencio sobre el almohadón.— Es muy dulce de tu parte ayudarlo a llevar a cabo esta farsa, Pero a mí no me engañan. —Caminó velozmente hacia la puerta y se volvió para echar otra elocuente mirada a la pareja.

—En serio, querido —rezongó ella—, no es justo que la uses de esta forma, ¿no te parece? ¡La pobre anfitriona contratada puede empezar a ilusionarse con la idea de un verdadero matrimonio!

Un instante más tarde, Beryl se marchó, golpeando la puerta con violencia. Serena miró a Darien, que estaba observando la puerta en silencio, con los labios apretados y una expresión severa en los ojos.

—¿Darien? —se arriesgó a decir ella con suavidad, apoyándole una mano sobre el brazo—. No te preocupes por ella. Lo hizo sólo por despecho.

Él sacudió la cabeza, clavando sus ojos en el rostro de Serena.

—Estoy preocupado —le confesó inesperadamente—. Esta mujer es venenosa. ¡Y lo terrible es que yo lo sabía cuando me casé con ella!

Serena enarcó una ceja, pero se abstuvo de formular la pregunta.

—Porque —dijo Darien, como si ella le hubiera preguntado— es una mujer muy bella y talentosa y creí que llegaríamos a entendernos. —Sonrió con pesar—. Pensé que ambos teníamos los mismos intereses. Pero no. Fue tan terrible y tan complicado como eso.

—No tienes que explicarme nada.

Darien tomó el rostro de Serena entre sus ásperas manos y la miró con ansiedad.

—¿Pensaste que te estaba usando cuando le dije que eras mi prometida, Serena?

Ella sonrió con los ojos llenos de ternura.

—Claro que no. Ella interpretó todo al revés. ¡Eras tú el que me estaba protegiendo a mí, y no viceversa! Vamos, ¡quiero poner mi ropa en el secador para poder quitarme esta bata!

Lo tomó de la mano y lo guió de vuelta hasta la piscina, donde ambos recogieron sus empapadas prendas. El humor de Darien mejoraba progresivamente ahora que Beryl se había ido, advirtió Serena con satisfacción.

—De ahora en adelante, cada vez que vea una piscina, me acordaré de tu adorable torpeza —comentó él, mientras trataba de sacar las destrozadas bragas del agua.

—¿Cuántas veces tengo que explicarte que se trata sólo de una deficiente percepción de la profundidad? —se quejó Serena, recogiendo su blusa rasgada y mirándola con pesar. Ya no tenía reparación—. En lo que a mí respecta, ¡pensaré en tu primitiva técnica de seducción la próxima vez que vea una piscina de este tipo! ¡Mira mi blusa! ¡Está arruinada!

Darien sonrió cuando Serena le mostró la prenda con expresión acusadora. —Te compraré otra.

—Promesas, promesas —refunfuñó ella, estrujando la blusa mojada—. ¡Por suerte podré usar mis vaqueros para volver a casa! Supongo que tendré que ponerme una camiseta tuya... —Se detuvo al notar que Darien la estaba observando con una mirada calculadora.

—¿Cuándo vendrás a vivir conmigo, Serena? —preguntó él con calma.

Ella se puso rígida, enfrentando los ojos inquisidores de Darien.

—Cuando tú digas —respondió con franqueza.

El asintió, satisfecho.

—Bueno. Lleva aproximadamente tres días obtener una licencia matrimonial...

—¡Una licencia! —Serena abrió los ojos para mirarlo con asombro.

—Podemos solicitarla el lunes —continuó Darien, ignorándola.

—¿Qué estás diciendo, Darien? ¡No tienes que casarte sólo porque le dijiste a tu ex esposa que estábamos comprometidos!

—Sí —afirmó él sin inmutarse—. Voy a casarme.

—¡Pero es ridículo!

—¿Qué le ves de ridículo? —preguntó Darien, arrugando la frente sin dejar de mirar el rostro tenso de Serena—. Tú quieres casarte, cariño. Lo has insinuado desde el principio. Lo primero que me dijiste la mañana siguiente a haber hecho el amor fue que sólo las esposas vivían con sus maridos. Las amantes conservaban sus propios hogares y su propia libertad.

—Darien —comenzó a decir ella con tono beligerante, sin saber si reír o llorar—. Te agradezco que le hayas dicho a Beryl que estábamos comprometidos, aun cuando ella no lo creyera. Pero no necesito tanta protección. Después de todo, hay un montón de gente aquí que no toma en cuenta las promesas matrimoniales. Tus amigos aceptarán sin dificultad nuestra relación.

—¡Quiero que todo el mundo acepte nuestra relación! ¡Incluyéndote a ti! —exclamó Darien casi con rudeza.

—¡A mí!

—¡Sí, a ti! No quiero que me sigas dando sermones sobre los derechos. No quiero que te consideres una amante. Y tampoco quiero que continúes en la búsqueda de un verdadero príncipe azul. Con la suerte que tengo, es muy probable que algún día aparezca y al no estar casada, ¡te sientas libre de arrojarte en sus brazos!

—Ay, Darien —susurró Serena con dulzura—. ¿Es eso lo que te preocupa? ¿Que yo secretamente siga buscando al héroe de mis cuentos?

—Soy realista, Serena —le dijo él con tono pétreo—. Sé que en el fondo aún no has renunciado a tus infantiles sueños. Y yo no puedo hacer que se te cumplan porque, tal como descubrí esta última semana, no estoy hecho para representar el papel de Sir Lancelot. Pero al menos, puedo ofrecerte una sortija para establecer una relación honesta.

—¿Cuándo decidiste todo esto? —preguntó Serena, azorada.

—Creo que terminé de resolverlo cuando Beryl entró en el parque y te miró como si fueras una ramera barata. —Tensionó los músculos de la mandíbula.

—O sea que sigues tratando de protegerme —murmuró Serena con una sonrisa de pesar.

Darien se encogió de hombros.

—Supongo que algo tiene que ver con eso. Todo lo que sé es que no me gustó que te mirara de esa forma y que no quise que te siguieras sintiendo libre.

—Entonces, si agregamos un instinto posesivo a la protección, tenemos la suma de todos tus motivos, ¿no es así? —lo acusó ella, tratando de no levantar la voz.

—No te preocupes por mis motivos —le ordenó Darien con firmeza—. Sé lo que estoy haciendo.

—¿Estás seguro?

—¡Maldición, sí! Ahora deja de discutir y vamos a preparar la cena. Puedo hacer uno de esas margaritas. ¡No me vendría nada mal!

—Hay una sola condición que deseo imponer —afirmó Serena, apoyándose con fuerza sobre los talones mientras Darien intentaba llevarla de un brazo.

El se volvió, dispuesto a aniquilar cualquier otra resistencia.

—¿Qué cosa?

—Quiero que me permitas redecorar la casa.

—¡Redecorarla! —Se lo veía de veras sorprendido.

—Tu ex mujer la decoró como está ahora, ¿no es cierto?

—Bueno, sí, pero no entiendo...

—La odio.

—Ah. —Parecía algo perplejo.— Jamás se me ocurrió pensar en eso. ¡Siempre fue así!

—¿Me das permiso?

—¡Diablos! Si así lo deseas, ¡puedes pintarlo todo de púrpura! ¡Claro que puedes redecorarla!

—Gracias —dijo Serena con cortesía. Levantó la cabeza con gesto solemne y caminó delante de él para dirigirse hacia la casa. A veces, los hombres demostraban una total falta de comprensión. Dos horas más tarde, Serena era una vez más depositada gentilmente en la puerta de su propio apartamento.

—Te pasaré a buscar en la mañana e iremos a ese restaurante para que puedas recoger el Porsche —dijo Darien, inclinándose para rozar los labios de Serena con una suave caricia.

—De acuerdo.

—El lunes al mediodía iremos a obtener la licencia.

—De acuerdo.

—Y luego, a la noche, podremos celebrar uno de los compromisos más cortos de la historia. Compraré champaña y unos filetes.

—De acuerdo.

—Estás muy complaciente esta noche —comentó él con cierta desconfianza en la voz.

—Le ocurre a todas las mujeres que están a punto de casarse. Sólo después de la boda comienzan a transformarse en arpías —le explicó Serena con tono amable, moviendo los ojos con picardía.

—Pero yo descubrí el secreto para dominar tu mal genio —le informó Darien con una expresión diabólica en esos ojos—. Una buena zambullida en la bañera para calmar tus ánimos por completo.

—Estás soñando si crees que podrás dominarme con tanta facilidad —le advirtió ella en forma pausada.

—Puede ser —asintió Darien con pesar—, pero podré arreglármelas. ¿Te preguntas por qué vuelvo a dejarte en la puerta de tu apartamento con sólo un beso de despedida?

—No. Ya conozco la respuesta.

Él levantó una ceja con expresión interrogante.

— ¿A qué conclusión ha llegado tu pequeño cerebro?

—Me imagino que, por esta noche, ya se han agotado todas tus fuerzas, después de la pequeña escena de la piscina —replicó Serena con tranquilidad.

— ¡Agotado yo! —exclamó Darien, obviamente irritado. Le dio una leve sacudida—. ¡Estás jugando, con fuego, nena! Si no fuera por mi nueva resolución...

—¿Qué nueva resolución? —preguntó ella con interés, sin sentirse intimidada en absoluto.

—De puro bondadoso que soy, he decidido que te mereces alguna clase de galantería. Y como mis esfuerzos de esta semana fueron inútiles debido a tu falta de comprensión, trataré de hacer que nuestro corto compromiso sea de alguna manera memorable. —Darien le sonrió con descarada actitud expectante.

—Te ves como si esperaras recibir una medalla —le hizo notar Serena con una sonrisa.

—Espera y verás —le aconsejó él, evidentemente satisfecho.

Las rosas amarillas estaban esperando a Serena en la oficina el lunes a la mañana. Al entrar, encontró a Lita que las estaba poniendo en agua, al tiempo que acomodaba la tarjeta en un lugar apropiado.

—¿De algún cliente agradecido? —preguntó Serena, acercándose para oler el delicioso aroma.

—Podría decirse que sí —bromeó Lita, señalando la tarjeta. Esperó a que Serena leyera la nota. Nunca había visto esa escritura, pero por alguna razón la reconoció enseguida.

—¡Darien!

—Esa fiesta debe de haber sido todo un éxito —comentó Lita, moviendo los ojos con picardía. Serena se sonrojó. —Me voy a casar con él, Lita —le confesó.

—¡Mentiría si te dijera que estoy terriblemente sorprendida! Tuve el presentimiento de que esto ocurriría desde el primer día, cuando vi cómo te miraba.

—¿En serio? ¡Yo no lo supe sino hasta anoche! —murmuró Serena, pensando que su amiga jamás podría imaginar lo remota que había parecido la idea hasta la noche anterior.

—Bueno, debo decirte que siempre fuiste un tanto ciega con respecto a los hombres —le hizo notar la otra mujer con complacencia.

Una hora más tarde, se hallaba junto a su escritorio contemplando las rosas, cuando Beryl Hastings entró con paso alegre en la oficina. La visible evidencia de las intenciones de Darien ayudó a mitigar el devastador impacto de la visita de su ex mujer.

—¿En qué puedo servirla, señorita Hastings? —comenzó a decir Serena con tono formal, muy feliz de que la mujer hubiera decidido utilizar su propio nombre después del divorcio.

—Sé que esto no le va a agradar —comenzó a decir Beryl con una irónica sonrisa en sus hermosos labios—. Sin duda, a mí no me hubiera agradado cuando estaba a punto de casarme con Darien. Pero he venido a darle un pequeño consejo.

—Tiene usted razón. No estoy de humor para escucharla —dijo Serena en forma tajante.

—Sabía que no le gustaría, pero de todas maneras, me siento obligada a dárselo. Seré muy breve, Serena Tsukino. Darien Chiba tiene la moral de un gato callejero. Pertenece a esa clase de hombres que nunca deberían casarse. Y, para ser justa con él, le diré que por lo general es conciente de ello y trata de tener sólo aventuras pasajeras. Pero de vez en cuando, como hizo conmigo, se deja llevar y decide proponer matrimonio.

—Señorita Hastings, no tengo deseos de discutir la personalidad de mi futuro esposo con usted...

—No tiene que hacerlo, mi querida —dijo Beryl con tono burlón—. Soy consciente de las... cómo decirlo... de las habilidades de este hombre. Es sumamente viril. ¿Quién podría saberlo mejor que yo?

Serena apenas logró ocultar su sobresalto cuando recordó la intimidad que alguna vez Darien había tenido con esta mujer.

—Lamentablemente —continuó Beryl Hastings sin detenerse—, quizás sea esa misma cualidad lo que genera su total incapacidad para resistirse a cualquier mujer más o menos atractiva. ¿Por qué cree que lo dejé? —concluyó de manera muy elocuente—. En apariencia, Darien tiene todo lo que yo hubiera deseado en un hombre. Es exitoso, muy bueno en la cama y tiene cierto... estilo.

—Estoy segura de que tuvo sus razones para abandonarlo —comenzó a decir Serena con firmeza—. Mire, señorita Hastings, estoy muy ocupada, así que si no le importa...

—¡Lo dejé porque me cansé de regresar a casa para encontrarlo disfrutando de los placeres de una piscina con otras mujeres! ¿No lo entiende, Serena? Si se casa con él, ¡será usted la que entre en el jardín alguna tarde y encuentre a alguna extraña envuelta en una de sus toallas!

—Mi relación con Darien parece ser algo diferente a la que tuvo con usted —afirmó Serena vindicativamente, al tiempo que se ponía de pie, mirando a la otra mujer con una tétrica expresión.

—Todas las relaciones de Darien se basan en una sola cosa, Serena. ¡El sexo! Primero se empeña en conseguir lo que desea ¡y luego pierde interés en sus mujeres, al igual que un niño deja de interesarse en sus juguetes!

—Ese será mi problema, ¿no cree? —la desafió Serena con sarcasmo—. ¿Me haría el favor de marcharse?

—¡Sólo estoy tratando de advertirle!

—No necesito sus advertencias. Además, ¡no creo que usted esté en condiciones de darme ningún consejo! Una mujer que decora una casa de la forma en que usted decoró la de Darien, ¡obviamente no lo comprende en absoluto!

—¿Por qué no, pequeña ramera? ¿Cómo se atreve a actuar como si fuera algo especial sólo porque logró que Darien le hiciera una proposición? ¡Tendrá suerte si el matrimonio dura más de seis meses!

—Anoche ni siquiera creyó que estuviéramos comprometidos —le recordó Serena.

—Pero ahora creo en el compromiso. He tenido tiempo para pensar, ¿sabe? Y recordé algo acerca de Darien Chiba. El jamás se molestaría en decir ese tipo de mentiras sociales. Es muy probable que le haya propuesto matrimonio. ¡Lo único que le digo es que no se deje llevar por el magnífico gesto! Se encontrará tramitando el divorcio dentro de unos pocos meses, como me ocurrió a mí. Salvo, claro está, ¡que tenga una personalidad extremadamente tolerante!

Beryl se puso de pie y caminó hacia la puerta antes de que Serena pudiera pronunciar otra palabra de protesta. Observó marcharse a la otra mujer en silencio, y sólo después de escuchar el portazo, se percató de que estaba temblando. Entonces, se desplomó sobre la silla.

—¿Qué sucedió? —preguntó Lita, asomándose por la puerta con los brazos cruzados y mirada cautelosa.

—Era la ex mujer —admitió Serena con sequedad.

—Bueno, la vida no sería vida sin estas pequeñas espinas, ¿no crees? —le hizo notar Lita filosóficamente—. ¿Vas a dejar que esto te perturbe?

—¡Esta mujer perturbaría a cualquiera! —gruñó Serena.

—Muy bien. Entonces, ¿qué tal si olvidamos este pequeño episodio?

—No estoy segura de poder olvidarlo, ¡pero trataré de ignorarlo!

Pero las peripecias del día, reflexionó Serena cinco minutos antes del mediodía, aún no habían terminado. Lo supo cuando levantó los ojos al oír que se abría la puerta de entrada y no vio a Darien, que vendría a recogerla para el almuerzo, sino a Seiya Kou.

—Dios mío —murmuró Serena con desesperación. Era lo único que le faltaba. Y no tenía sentido esperar que Lita lo detuviera en la puerta. La otra mujer ya se había marchado a almorzar.

—Hola, Serena —la saludó Seiya con tono jovial, caminando hacia ella con cierta familiaridad—. He venido para llevarte a almorzar.

Serena echó una desinteresada mirada al guapo periodista de ojos azules y cabello oscuro que alguna vez había creído amar, y sacudió la cabeza.

—Lo siento, Seiya, ya he hecho arreglos para el almuerzo. De todos modos, no habrás pensado que iría contigo, ¿verdad?

El se puso rígido y se acercó aun más, recorriendo a Serena con la mirada. Ella volvió a notar el atractivo que siempre había visto en Seiya. Pero en ese momento Serena sólo podía preguntarse cómo había sido tan ciega para no ver las detestables cualidades espirituales de ese hombre. ¿De veras había creído encontrar a su príncipe cuando conoció a Seiya Kou? Debió de haber estado loca. Locura californiana.

—¿Sigues enojada, cariño? —murmuró él con suavidad, deteniéndose junto al escritorio de Serena para esbozar su encantadora e infantil sonrisa—. Creí que ya habías tenido tiempo suficiente para calmarte después de la fiesta de Chiba.

—Así fue —le informó ella con petulancia—. Todo lo que siento ahora es repugnancia. Desearía que te marcharas, Seiya. — ¡Santo Dios! ¿Estaría destinada a pasarse el día echando gente de su oficina?

—Serena, Serena —susurró Seiya, acariciándole la mejilla con una mano, mientras la miraba con los ojos llenos de reproche—. ¿Cómo puedes hablar así después de todo lo que hubo entre nosotros?

—Te parecerá extraño, pero no me resulta nada difícil. ¡Por favor, márchate, Seiya!

— ¿Te acuerdas de ese pequeño lugar donde solíamos almorzar? ¿Aquél donde servían ese magnífico cangrejo? —inquirió él, al tiempo que Serena le apartaba la mano.

—Me llevaste allí una sola vez, Seiya. ¡No hables como si fuera nuestro lugar íntimo! —Ella se puso de pie, extendiendo una maño para agarrar su bolso—. Quiero que salgas de aquí. ¡Ahora mismo!

—No te creo, cariño —murmuró Seiya, deslizándose hacia Serena para bloquearle la salida. Estaba a punto de tomarla de los hombros, cuando una voz áspera lo interrumpió desde la puerta con la fuerza de un látigo.

—Créele, Kou, o yo mismo te sacaré de aquí. En pedazos.

— ¡Chiba! ¿Qué estás haciendo en este lugar? —Seiya Kou se volvió, primero, sorprendido y luego, algo molesto al ver el inmenso tamaño del otro hombre que tapaba la puerta de la oficina de Serena.

—El me llevará a almorzar —se apresuró a contestar ella, ansiosa por impedir un desastre—. Ahora, si me disculpas, Seiya...

—Claro que te disculpará, ¿no es cierto, Kou? —dijo Darien, mientras Serena se acercaba a él, esquivando a Seiya en su camino.

Seiya trató de ocultar su asombro ante la evidente intimidad de los otros dos, dirigiendo una fría mirada de desdén a Serena.

— ¡No me digas —le dijo con tono irónico, mientras Darien pasaba un brazo protector por encima de los hombros de su prometida— que la pequeña farsa que intentaste representar la noche de la fiesta finalmente se hizo realidad! —Antes de que ella pudiera responder, Seiya desvió sus desafiantes ojos azules para toparse con la helada mirada de Darien.— No te dejes engañar, Chiba. Ella sólo te está usando para vengarse de mí. Tuvimos un pequeño malentendido esa noche y...

—Y Serena terminó en mi cama —concluyó Darien con pura satisfacción masculina—. Que es precisamente donde piensa quedarse.

—¡En tu cama! —Los ofuscados ojos azules volvieron a posarse en el tenso rostro de Serena.— ¿Pasaste la noche con él? ¿Después de haberme tenido esperando durante casi un maldito mes? —Seiya se veía realmente furioso, pensó ella con placer.— ¡Eres una vulgar...!

—Una palabra más, Kou, ¡y te cierro la boca de un puñetazo! —lo amenazó Darien, y Serena sintió que el brazo que rodeaba sus hombros se ponía tenso, listo para actuar.

—Ya basta, Seiya —se apresuró a decir ella—. Es hora de que te vayas. Ya no hay nada entre nosotros. En realidad, nunca hubo demasiado. Quizás fueron mis instintos los que me mantuvieron alejada de tu cama. No me agradan los mentirosos.

—Y supongo que crees que Chiba tiene el monopolio de la verdad, ¿no es así? —gruñó Kou mientras caminaba con furia hacia la puerta—. Tengo noticias para ti, mujerzuela estúpida, este hombre ha tenido una larga sucesión de mujeres desde que se divorció...

—Exacto. Sucesión es la palabra correcta. —Serena no pudo evitar sonreír con dulzura, mientras Seiya la miraba fijamente desde la salida.— Una a la vez. ¡El no trata de mantener dos relaciones simultáneas como intentaste hacer tú!

—Con seguridad, crees que se va a casar contigo...

—Eso haré —lo interrumpió Darien con frialdad—. Dentro de tres días. Y ya no permitiré que digas una sola palabra más, Kou —agregó, apartando el brazo de los hombros de Serena y abalanzándose hacia el otro hombre con un propósito evidente.

Seiya no esperó a ver lo que sucedería luego. Se marchó, dando un violento portazo.

—Controla la adrenalina, Darien, por favor —le suplicó Serena con voz enclenque, al ver la inmensa mano masculina sobre el picaporte—. Preferiría no tener mi playa de estacionamiento repleta de cadáveres. ¡Desacredita la imagen del lugar!

Hubo una breve vacilación por parte de Darien y Serena supo que su prometido estaba considerando muy seriamente la posibilidad de llevar a cabo lo que le ordenaban sus instintos. Ella contuvo la respiración y luego notó que él comenzaba a relajarse.

—Darien —continuó Serena con suavidad, y él la miró con expresión sombría en los ojos—, no creerás que yo le di pie o algo por el estilo, ¿no? —No podría soportar que Darien no confiara en ella, se percató Serena con tristeza.

—No —respondió él con firmeza—. Confío en ti, Serena. No podrías mirarme con esos enormes ojos celestes, si estuvieras engañándome. —Caminó lentamente hacia ella.— Pero, cariño —continuó en forma pausada, haciendo hincapié en cada palabra—, si alguna vez vuelvo a entrar en tu oficina y encuentro otro extraño acosándote, ¡yo mismo me ocuparé de que pierdas la licencia de tu negocio! Y en su lugar, ¡te encadenaré al fregadero de la cocina!

—¡Ay, Darien! —balbuceó ella, arrojándose a los brazos de su prometido con una risita entrecortada.

—Bonitas flores, ¿eh? —preguntó Darien, abrazándola con fuerza y echando una mirada a las rosas amarillas que se hallaban sobre el escritorio.

—Son hermosas. Gracias —masculló Serena contra el pecho de Darien.

—¡Espera a ver lo que recibirás mañana!

—Parece que estás disfrutando el rito del noviazgo formal. Creí que habías decidido que la exhibición de plumaje era sólo para las aves. Literalmente.

—Ya te lo dije antes, Serena Tsukino. Tú me vuelves loco.


	11. Chapter 11

**CAPITULO 10**

Cuando el delicado anillo de esmeralda y diamantes llegó a la mañana siguiente junto con un hermoso ramo de flores, las dudas que Serena había estado reprimiendo finalmente salieron a la superficie.

¿Qué diablos creía ella que estaba haciendo?, Se preguntó con desesperación, mientras contemplaba el anillo, sentada detrás de su escritorio. ¿Cómo podía casarse con un hombre que no la amaba? Si bien la deseaba, le ofrecía su protección y estaba dispuesto a cuidarla, ¡Darien no la amaba! ¿Cuánto tiempo le duraría el interés? El no era capaz de prometer algo que sabía que no podría cumplir, por lo tanto, Serena ni siquiera iba a oír las fantasiosas promesas tan tradicionales en las ceremonias nupciales. Probablemente, deberían viajar a Las Vegas. Después de todo, ¡nadie creía en las bodas que se celebraban en Las Vegas!

Meditó sobre esta triste idea durante un rato y luego se levantó de la silla resueltamente. Era la hora de alimentar al detestable loro de los Moon y esta vez, Serena acogió con agrado la tarea. Una vez que había terminado de alimentar al irritante pájaro, decidió hacer algo que nunca antes había hecho. Resolvió faltar a la oficina durante un par de horas. Había una feria de artesanías de estilo renacentista en el parque Balboa y se le antojó ir a verla. Serena se paseó de un lugar a otro de la muestra, bebiendo una limonada fresca y permitiendo que la bulliciosa atmósfera del mercado le hiciera olvidar sus problemas. Sin rumbo fijo, dejó el puesto donde vendían unos bonitos animales de cristal para dirigirse al que exhibía objetos de cerámica. Se dijo que, en realidad, no buscaba nada en especial. Pero cuando pasó delante de la mesa de artículos de cuero, algo la obligó a detenerse. Un cinturón de cuero grabado con una original hebilla brillaba bajo los rayos del sol. Era la clase de cinturón que Darien podría usar con los vaqueros, se descubrió pensando Serena, mientras levantaba el artículo para estudiarlo en detalle. Lo que realmente le llamaba la atención era la hebilla, y esbozó una sonrisa irónica al observar el excelente trabajo del metal.

— ¿Le parece que este cinturón pasará por las presillas de los vaqueros? —preguntó Serena al vendedor, que estaba vestido con un traje del Renacimiento y un sombrero de plumas.

—Señorita, ¡jamás se me ocurriría hacer cinturones que no se pudieran usar con vaqueros! ¡Estaría fuera de época!

Con una franca risotada, Serena pagó su compra y pidió que se la envolvieran. Ojalá el cinturón calzara bien en la delgada cintura de Darien. Pero ante todo, agregó ella con sequedad, ¡ojalá que a él le agradara lo suficiente como para usarlo!

Una parte de Serena se sentía feliz por haber encontrado el cinturón. Y dejando de lado los escrúpulos, se encaminó hacia el estacionamiento para buscar el Porsche. Pero al llegar, vio con espanto que algún tonto en un impecable Mercedes y otro zonzo en un elegante Jaguar habían encerrado su automóvil. Serena echó una mirada al minúsculo espacio que le habían dejado para maniobrar y supo que no se atrevería a correr el riesgo. Dio un fuerte resoplido y se dirigió nuevamente al parque, donde encontró un teléfono.

—¿Serena? —Lita parecía consternada.— ¿Dónde estás?

—Estoy atrapada en una playa de estacionamiento —musitó Serena con tono melodramático. Y le explicó brevemente la situación—. Tendré que esperar hasta que alguno de los dueños retire su automóvil. No creo que tarden mucho. ¿Hay algún mensaje para mí?

—Ninguno que quieras responder —contestó Lita lacónicamente.

—¿Qué quieres decir?

—Quiero decir que llamó Beryl Hastings.

—¡Santo Dios! ¿Qué quería?

—No tengo idea. Le dije que estarías ocupada todo el día.

—Gracias —dijo Serena con un suspiro. —Espera un segundo, hay alguien en la otra línea.

—Serena, es Darien. ¡Desea saber dónde estás! —la voz de Lita sonaba muy ansiosa.— ¿Quieres que le cuente que te encuentras en... eh... en apuros?

—¡No te atrevas! ¡Se reiría hasta volverse ronco! Sólo dile que salí de compras o algo por el estilo. No me importa lo que digas, pero ni se te ocurra contarle la verdad. ¡Ese hombre no comprende los problemas de percepción!

Lita se rió y volvió a dejar la línea. Un instante más tarde, ya estaba de vuelta.

—Ya está arreglado. Le dije que habías salido a hacer unas diligencias y que lo llamarías cuando regresaras.

—Gracias, Lita. Jamás olvidaré este favor.

—Ajá... ¡Espero que lo recuerdes la próxima vez que haya que alimentar a un loro!

Durante la hora siguiente, Serena se dedicó a visitar el museo aeroespacial. Acababa de presenciar la demostración de un astronauta, cuando echó una rápida mirada hacia afuera y notó que el Mercedes se había marchado. Presurosamente, se subió en el Porsche y condujo hasta la oficina. Se estaba haciendo tarde. Con seguridad, Lita ya estaría preparándose para irse.

Cuando llegó, la secretaria ya se había marchado, pero había un mensaje sobre el escritorio de Serena que le decía que debía dirigirse a la oficina de Darien. Serena frunció el ceño y leyó la nota con rapidez. Aparentemente, él se había retrasado en una reunión y le pedía a Serena que fuera a buscarlo después del trabajo. Irían a cenar en algún lugar de los alrededores.

Serena nunca había estado en la compañía de Darien, pero tenía la dirección y pudo encontrarla sin dificultad. La Ferrari se encontraba en la playa de estacionamiento junto con unos pocos automóviles más. Por lo visto, la mayor parte de la gente que trabajaba en el edificio ya se había marchado.

Serena caminó por un corredor alfombrado, siguiendo unas escasas señalizaciones. Llegó hasta un grupo de oficinas con un letrero que decía "Presidente". Abrió la primera puerta y notó que la oficina externa estaba a oscuras. Con seguridad, la secretaria de Darien ya se había marchado. Pero se veía una luz detrás de la segunda puerta y al avanzar, golpeando el piso de parquet con los tacones, Serena oyó una voz femenina. Era la voz de Beryl Hastings.

—Darien, ¡tienes que decírselo! ¡Bien sabes que no la amas! ¡No es justo que te cases con ella en tales circunstancias! Le destrozarás el corazón, ¡y sabes que lo estás haciendo para mortificarme a mí!

La voz, decidió Serena con ironía, era absolutamente desconsoladora. —Beryl —Ahora era Darien quien hablaba, con tono frío y severo.— Mi secretaria ha regresado. ¿Te importaría bajar la voz?

Serena levantó la mano para golpear a la puerta y justo en ese momento, Beryl volvió a hablar.

—Ella merece saberlo, Darien. Merece saber que lo nuestro nunca terminó. Que nos hemos seguido viendo aun después del divorcio.

—¿Me estás amenazando con decirle eso a ella?

Serena se estremeció y golpeó una sola vez. Sin esperar a recibir una respuesta, abrió la puerta. Y encontró a Beryl acurrucada en los brazos de Darien.

Varias cosas sucedieron casi simultáneamente. Serena se topó con los ojos de Darien por encima de la encantadora cabellera rojiza de Beryl y entonces divisó un inesperado brillo de dolor en esas dos lagunas heladas.

Beryl se apartó del pecho de Darien, volviéndose para mirar a Serena con una evidentemente falsa expresión de angustia.

Serena miró a ambos y no pudo evitar sonreír. Esbozó una amplia y divertida sonrisa que le entibió los ojos y amenazó con convertirse en carcajada.

—¡Serena! —exclamó Beryl enseguida, alejándose de Darien, que sólo observaba a su prometida como si nunca antes la hubiera visto—. ¡Lamento tanto que se haya tenido que enterar de esta forma! No fue nada, de veras. Sólo un breve beso de despedida por parte de una ex mujer. ¿No es cierto, querido? —agregó luego, y echó una mirada suplicante a Darien como si quisiera su confirmación.

El la ignoró. Y siguió observando a Serena, cuya sonrisa era cada vez más amplia.

—¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? —le preguntó Darien con voz gruesa. Parecía realmente confundido.

—Recibí tu mensaje —comenzó a decir Serena, y notó la expresión aturdida en los brillantes ojos de él—. Ah, ya veo —agregó enseguida, dirigiendo una mirada burlona a Beryl—. Eso también formó parte del plan.

—¡Plan! —exclamó la otra mujer—. ¿De qué está hablando?

—De la pequeña farsa que acaba de representar para mí, por supuesto —le explicó Serena, amable.

—¿Es eso lo que cree? —preguntó Beryl, y la tranquilidad de su sensual voz reveló que ya se había recuperado del impacto causado por la inesperada expresión de burla en los ojos de su supuesta víctima—. Bueno, supongo que ésa podría ser una buena explicación —continuó luego burlonamente—. Sólo siga repitiéndosela cuando Darien tenga que trabajar hasta tarde en la oficina o cuando salga de la ciudad en viaje de negocios.

—Por favor, váyase, Beryl —pidió Serena con cortesía, enfrentando la mirada venenosa de la otra mujer con una plácida expresión—. Aquí no es importante.

—Mire, pequeña...

—Haz lo que te dijo, Beryl —la interrumpió Darien con frialdad—. Vete. Serena tiene razón. No eres importante para ninguno de nosotros dos.

—¿Ah, sí? —siseó Beryl con sus maliciosos ojos clavados en el rostro de Serena—. ¿Seguirá pensando lo mismo cuando se mude a la casa que yo misma decoré? ¿Cúando use mis toallas? ¿Mis muebles? ¿Cuándo contemple mis cuadros?

—¿No se enteró? —Serena sonrió con dulzura.— Voy a pintar todo de color púrpura.

—¡Púrpura! —chilló Beryl, confirmando la primera impresión de Serena de que esta mujer no tenía sentido del humor.

—¿Acaso creyó que iba a permitir que Darien siguiera viviendo en una casa tan fría? La verdad es que su decoración revela una enorme cuota de insensibilidad. Adiós, Beryl.

—¡Púrpura! —Beryl se volvió para enfrentar a Darien, que la miró con ojos totalmente inexpresivos—. ¿Vas a permitir que haga eso?

—Serena puede hacer lo que quiera —respondió él con suavidad. Era obvio que tenía la mente en otra cosa—. Lo importante es que se case conmigo.

—¿Y tiene el tupé de llamarme insensible a mí? —dijo Beryl con rudeza, mientras recogía su bolso y se dirigía hacia la puerta, donde se encontraba Serena—. Es usted la que está a punto de casarse con un hombre que no tiene idea de lo que es el amor. Pero dicen que Dios los cría y ellos se juntan, y quizás éste sea el caso. ¿Por qué se casa con él, Serena? ¿Porque es bueno en la cama? ¿Porque es exitoso? ¡No pretenderá decirme que lo ama! No ahora, ¡después de la forma en que se rió cuando entró y lo encontró con otra mujer!

—Sin embargo, no lo encontré haciéndole el amor, Beryl —dijo Serena en forma pausada, enfrentando a la ex mujer de Darien con total honestidad—. Lo encontré siendo víctima de sus engaños. Usted me tendió la trampa para que lo encontrara en sus brazos, ¿no es cierto?

—¡Y no pareció molestarle en absoluto! —replicó Beryl con tono triunfal.

—Bueno, en realidad, ya se está tornando algo molesta —admitió.

—¡Molesta!

—Pero no muy importante, como ambos le acabamos de decir. ¿Por qué no se marcha, Beryl?

—Haga lo que quiera, Serena Tsukino —murmuró la pelirroja— . Pero no diga que no se lo advertí. Este hombre tiene la moral de un gato callejero. ¡Estoy comenzando a creer que se merecen uno al otro!

Un instante después, salió de la oficina, dando un violento portazo. Serena se quedó mirando la puerta y supo que Beryl Hastings no volvería a molestarla jamás. Había probado sus mejores armas y la emboscada le había fallado. La mujer era una sobreviviente. Ahora tendría que ocuparse de otras cosas. De otros hombres.

Con una dulce sonrisa en los labios, Serena se volvió para toparse con los ojos de Darien. Aún conservaba esa mirada aturdida, pero había algo más en esas profundidades heladas que ella no podía descifrar.

—Serena —dijo él con la voz más áspera que nunca—. Tengo que hablar contigo.

—Está bien, Darien —dijo ella tratando de calmarlo—. Yo en cierta forma la entiendo. Sé que había planeado todo esto...

—No, no me refiero a esto —murmuró Darien, haciendo a un lado las palabras tranquilizadoras de Serena con un sacudón de mano. Parecía muy alto y temible, de pie detrás del escritorio de caoba.

Y por primera vez desde que habían entrado en esa oficina, los ojos de Serena dejaron de sonreír. La escena con Beryl había sido irritante, pero no tan crítica. Ahora, sin embargo, algo muy grave había invadido la atmósfera. Ella pudo percibirlo y sintió verdadero temor.

—No, Darien —susurró Serena con voz ronca—, no lo digas. No quiero que lo digas.

—Serena... —comenzó él, y sus ojos volvieron a expresar dolor.

—Por favor, Darien, ¡olvídalo! —le suplicó ella, acercándose a él para mirarlo con desesperación—. Ya es demasiado tarde.

—¡Al diablo con eso! —gruñó Darien, extendiendo los brazos para tomar a Serena de las manos y atraerla hacia él.

—¡Sí! ¡Sí! ¡Ya es tarde! —gritó ella casi histérica. El nuevo y espantoso terror que le había provocado Darien le estaba haciendo perder el control— ¡No permitiré que te eches atrás! ¡Tienes que casarte conmigo! ¡Lo prometiste! ¡Ya te compré un regalo de bodas! —concluyó, sintiéndose desdichada.

—¡Echarme atrás! ¿Qué estás diciendo? —Y dio una breve sacudida a Serena, desarmándole el rodete.

—Vas a decirme que no puedes casarte porque tu honestidad no te permite sacar ventaja de mi amor, ¿no es verdad? ¡Vas a decirme que no me amas y que no puedes seguir destruyendo mis ilusiones! ¡Pero a mí no me importa, Darien! ¡Te lo juro! Estoy dispuesta a aceptar lo que me ofreces. Es mucho más de lo que podía esperar...

—Serena, mi pequeña tonta —la reprendió él, atrayéndola hacia sí—. ¡Deja de poner palabras en mi boca!

Atrapada contra el imponente pecho masculino, Serena respiró hondo y cerró los ojos con fuerza.

—Lo que intento decir es que te amo, Serena —susurró Darien con aire melancólico, apoyando los labios contra el cabello de ella para luego abrazarla con violencia—. ¡Dios mío! ¡Cómo te amo!

—¡Que me amas! ¡Darien! ¿Hablas en serio? —Serena se puso tensa, esperando la confirmación de un futuro que jamás se había atrevido a soñar.

—Creo que te amo desde el primer día que te vi —le confirmó él con ronroneos—. Pero como soy un tonto, no tuve la sensatez de reconocerlo hasta que...

— ¿Sí? —susurró Serena, sintiendo una felicidad increíble y un inmenso alivio a la vez.

—Hasta que entraste por esa puerta y viste a Beryl en mis brazos —admitió él con total honestidad.

—¿Sólo entonces? —chilló Serena, apartándose apenas de Darien para mirarlo fijamente a la cara. Pudo ver las llamas de deseo bajo las superficies heladas de esos ojos —. ¿Qué diablos fue tan revelador para ti en la pequeña escena que tuvimos hace apenas unos minutos?

—No fue nada que tú o Beryl hayan hecho —murmuró él con voz gruesa—, sino el terror que sentí cuando levanté los ojos y te vi de pie, junto a la puerta.

—Pero no entiendo... —comenzó a decir ella, consternada.

—Te vi y supe que me sería imposible justificar la presencia de mi ex mujer en mis brazos. Me llevó un minuto darme cuenta de que no te habías creído la farsa de Beryl y durante ese minuto, pensé que, si me abandonabas, me volvería loco. Y no me refiero a la simple locura californiana, ¡sino a la verdadera demencia! Serena, por un momento, me sentí literalmente aterrado. Y entonces descubrí lo que de veras sentía.

—Darien...

—Te amo, Serena —repitió él con un dejo de admiración, tanto en la voz como en los ojos—. Te amo tanto, que me sentí morir cuando creí que te perdía. Nunca había sentido algo así por una mujer y una vez que descubrí la verdad, comprendí también muchas otras cosas.

—¿Qué cosas? —preguntó ella, extasiada. Lo miró con un brillo en los ojos, pero percibió una cierta seriedad en la mirada de Darien y supo que él aún seguía reflexionando. Bueno, no lo presionaría, lo dejaría decidir el momento y las palabras para expresar sus sentimientos.

—Por ejemplo, el hecho de que me había empecinado en decirme a mí mismo que lo que sentía por ti era sólo deseo y ansias de protegerte —comenzó a explicar Darien en forma pausada.

Y Serena echó a perder las buenas intenciones que se había propuesto hacía sólo un instante, interrumpiéndolo con descaro.

—¿Quieres decir que en realidad no me deseas?

—No me molestaré en contestar esa pregunta —la regañó él, mirándola fijamente con un incipiente brillo en los ojos.

—¿Ni siquiera por complacerme? —lo presionó Serena a modo de burla. Tenía las manos apoyadas sobre los hombros de Darien y le agradaba sentir el movimiento de esos poderosos músculos bajos los dedos. Le agradaba todo en este hombre, advirtió. El aroma de su masculino cuerpo, la firmeza de sus muslos, su áspera y aterciopelada voz. En ese momento, se percató de que jamás terminaría de satisfacer el increíble deseo que sentía por él.

—¿Complacerte? —repitió Darien con una mueca—. ¿Vas a fingir que no sabes que cuando me acuesto solo en mi cama, paso horas preguntándome si me será posible sobrevivir hasta la mañana siguiente sin tenerte a mi lado? ¿Vas a decirme que no percibes cuánto adoro la sensación de tener tu cuerpo junto al mío? ¿Acaso no sabes que cuando acaricio tus delicados senos y los veo llenarse de vida bajo mis manos, me siento como si estuviera en otro mundo? ¿No te dije que la parte interna de tus muslos parece de seda? ¿Que tu boca es una cueva tibia repleta de miel? ¿Que por el solo hecho de poseerte sería capaz de sacrificar todo lo que tengo?

Serena sintió que una oleada de calor afluía a sus mejillas a medida que las sensuales palabras caían como flores a su alrededor y la devoradora mirada bañaba todo su cuerpo como una gigantesca ola de mar.

—Eso basta en cuanto al deseo —susurró ella casi sin aliento, asiéndose de los hombros de Darien para no perder el equilibrio.

—Y ahora supongo que deseas oír que tampoco he perdido las ansias de protegerte —murmuró él, obviamente disfrutando el efecto producido por sus palabras.

Serena no pudo responder a eso, pero escuchó sin resuello cuando Darien pasó a pronunciar una nueva declaración de amor.

—Debí darme cuenta de que mi instinto protector estaba trabajando más de la cuenta cuando sentí que no podía tolerar la idea de no vivir contigo —musitó él con voz grave—. No, tendría que haberlo notado mucho antes —se corrigió, luego de una brevísima pausa—. La noche en que te llevé a tu casa y recibiste la llamada de Blackmoon, ¡me sentí como un cruzado al que por fin le han dado una buena razón para matar! No podía creer que me estuvieras ofreciendo en bandeja esa oportunidad de protegerte, pero me aferré a ella, debía tenerte amarrada a mí; tenía que lograr que me otorgaras el derecho de protegerte. Probablemente, estaba algo aturdido esa noche. ¡Lo que sí sé es que mis ideas eran sin duda primitivas!

—Recuerdo haber hecho algunos esfuerzos para que comprendieras que aún no había aceptado tu "protección" —dijo Serena con un dejo de ironía— ¡Y también recuerdo que refutaste todos mis argumentos!

—Estaba desesperado. Sabía que comenzabas a verme como una especie de defensor bizarro, y tenía que decidir si en realidad deseaba tu admiración ¡o simplemente te deseaba a ti! No me resultó muy difícil tomar la decisión —confesó con sarcasmo—. La necesidad de atarte a mí con el único lazo que tenía era demasiado grande. Deseaba tener el derecho de cuidarte por el resto de tus días. El derecho de protegerte de todos los hombres del mundo que sólo querían usarte. Pero un hombre no puede usurpar así no más esa clase de privilegios. Debe esperar a que se lo otorguen. Estaba seguro de que si lograba establecer un fuerte vínculo físico entre nosotros, aceptarías por completo mi protección.

—Tal como dijiste —bromeó Serena cariñosamente—, ¡tus ideas eran bastante primitivas!

—Mmm —asintió él con pesar—. A la mañana siguiente, cuando dijiste que conservarías tu propio apartamento y te rehusaste a vivir conmigo, me di cuenta de que te había presionado demasiado. Había logrado que aceptaras mi trato, pero estaba muy lejos de conseguir lo que de veras deseaba. Por esa razón, traté de comportarme como un caballero durante toda esa semana. Quería que me admiraras como a un héroe capaz de complacer a una dama sin exigir demasiado a cambio. Luego, te fuiste a tomar ese trago con tus amigos, ¡y no pude resistir más!

—Pobre Darien —dijo ella con dulzura, moviendo los ojos con picardía—. ¡Pero yo también me estaba desesperando! No sabía qué estaba ocurriendo Y supongo que también me impulsó algún instinto primitivo. Creo que intenté forzarte a revelar tus planes. ¡Pero no volverá a suceder! —prometió Serena súbitamente.

—Aprendiste la lección, ¿eh? —preguntó él con una sonrisa diabólica.

—Sólo digamos que me sorprendió que aparecieras en ese lugar, ¡aun cuando mi subconsciente te hubiera estado esperando! —admitió ella.

—Serena, ¿es verdad lo que insinuaste hace unos minutos, cuando me dijiste que no te importaba que yo sacara ventaja de tu amor? ¿De veras me amas, cariño?

—¿Qué otra razón podría haber tenido para decirle a tu ex esposa que había decidido pintar toda la casa de color púrpura? ¡Sólo una mujer locamente enamorada y dispuesta a hacer cualquier cosa para derrotar a su rival podría atreverse a dar una amenaza de ese tipo!


	12. Chapter 12

**CAPITULO 11**

Serena se encontraba descalza sobre la arena de la playa de Maui y observaba a su marido salir del mar con el equipo de hombre rana en la mano. Le sonrió al ver que él la miraba y luego, se acercaba a ella con la misma expresión satisfecha que habían revelado sus ojos , al pronunciar las promesas muy tradicionales, reflexionó Serena con felicidad. Del tipo de: "hasta que la muerte nos separe".

—Tenías razón con respecto a las lunas de miel —admitió Darien, tomando la toalla que Serena le ofrecía—. Están hechas para hombres y mujeres casados.

—¿Y cómo fue que llegaste a esa conclusión? —preguntó ella con tono burlón, mientras se sentaba junto a él, que ya se había recostado sobre la arena—. ¿Acaso decidiste que ya no deseas tener una amante?

—¡Decidí que deseo tener una esposa y una amante! —murmuró Darien, inclinándose hacia ella para darle un beso en el hombro desnudo—. ¡Ambas envueltas en el mismo paquete!

El traje de baño enterizo de color verde esmeralda dejaba ver bastante más que los hombros de Serena, pero no tanto como el minúsculo bikini que ella en un principio había elegido esa mañana, en la tienda de Hawai. Sin embargo, Darien se había opuesto a la compra con una violenta exclamación que había sorprendido tanto a la vendedora como a Serena. El mismo había escogido el traje verde del perchero para luego ordenar que fuera probado enseguida. Casi sin poder reprimir una sonrisa, Serena había obedecido, desapareciendo detrás de los probadores, para reaparecer un instante más tarde con el recatado traje de baño. Darien había asentido, aparentemente satisfecho. Luego, ella lo había regañado por haber perdido su actitud californiana con respecto a ese tipo de cosas. Darien sólo había reído, recordándole, al mismo tiempo, que había pasado a ser una mujer casada. Lo cual significaba, dedujo luego Serena, que de ahora en adelante, debía aceptar la palabra de su marido en esa clase de asuntos.

—¡Qué hombre tan codicioso! —murmuró ella, refiriéndose al deseo de Darien de tener esposa y amante a la vez.

—¿Qué tiene de malo ser codicioso? En la vida, sólo se logra conseguir lo que se desea si se lo busca con suficiente entusiasmo —afirmó él con una sonrisa, abriendo los ojos para mirar a Serena.

—Sin embargo, según creo, en la noche de la fiesta, no pudiste conseguir lo que buscabas —replicó Serena, resuelta a provocarlo de alguna manera. Tendido sobre la arena, Darien tenía todo el aspecto de un puma satisfecho. Un enorme puma . Ella cerró los ojos suavemente.

—¿No?

—¿Qué significa eso? —preguntó, volviendo a recordar la satisfacción que había visto en esos ojos la mañana siguiente a la fiesta. Una satisfacción que jamás había llegado a comprender, después de enterarse de que no habían hecho el amor la noche anterior.

Al ver la expresión airada de Serena, Darien sonrió con un brillo diabólico en los ojos.

—Sólo me preguntaba qué te había hecho pensar que yo no había conseguido lo que buscaba la noche de la fiesta.

—Me dijiste que no habíamos... quiero decir, que yo no había... ¡no había hecho nada! —le recordó Serena con desesperación—. Aquella mañana en la ducha me dijiste... Darien Chiba, ¿por qué parecías estar tan malditamente satisfecho esa mañana?

—Porque estaba de veras satisfecho.

—¿Por qué razón? —inquirió ella con tono severo, lista para vengarse de alguna forma. Quizás podría enterrarlo en la arena.

—¿Acaso no es obvio? Por fin había logrado tenerte en mi cama —la complació Darien con una sonrisa—. Supuse que lo demás no me resultaría difícil. ¿Cómo podía imaginar que me volvería loco antes de que todo llegara a su fin?

—¿Es ésa la verdadera razón? —preguntó ella con cierta desconfianza.

—¿Acaso me crees capaz de mentirte? —dijo Darien con tono inocente.

—No, Darien, sé que nunca, nunca me mentirías. Si dices que así fue como ocurrió, te creo. Creería cualquier cosa que me dijeras.

—¿Me estás juzgando, con ojos de mujer enamorada? —bromeó él con dulzura, enredando los dedos en el cabello de Serena.

—En parte —asintió ella, complacida.

—¿Qué otra razón te impulsa a creerme?

—Si vienes conmigo a la habitación, te la mostraré.

—¿Cómo podría resistirme a semejante invitación?

Tomados de la mano, caminaron por la arena hasta el exótico hotel donde pasarían las siguientes dos semanas.

—¿Te das cuenta de que hemos volado miles de kilómetros para contemplar el mismo océano? —le hizo notar Darien, mientras entraban en la lujosa habitación con vista al Pacífico.

—Pero desde nuestra casa en La Jolla se le ve diferente —insistió Serena, al tiempo que caminaba hacia el baño para dejar las toallas mojadas.

—Me alegra que puedas notar la diferencia —gritó él desde el cuarto—, A mí, francamente, me hubiera dado lo mismo cualquier lugar, ¡siempre que te tuviera a mi lado! Ahora bien, ¿qué pasó con la razón que prometiste explicarme?

—¿Primero no quieres enjuagarte la arena?

—¿Acaso alguna vez me rehusé a ducharme contigo? —Darien caminó hacia el baño con mirada lasciva.

Luego de quince minutos de ducha para no perder el equilibrio, Serena cerró por fin el grifo y salió de la bañera para tomar una toalla.

—Está bien, está bien. ¡Te voy a mostrar la otra razón! —prometió ella entre risas, dirigiéndose hasta el cuarto para abrir su maleta.

—Con respecto a esta razón —comenzó a decir él, apoyando sus enormes manos en la cintura de Serena.

Ella se volvió para mostrarle el cinturón con una trémula sonrisa en los labios. Amaba a este hombre y él la amaba a ella, pero de repente se le ocurrió que a Darien Chiba podía no agradarle su tonto empecinamiento por encontrar un príncipe azul. Los ojos de él sonrieron cuando tomó el cinturón de las manos de Serena.

—¿Mi regalo de bodas? —preguntó Darien con calma, mientras examinaba la hebilla.

—Sí —susurró ella con actitud expectante.

Darien continuó observando el metal por un momento y luego levantó los ojos con expresión interrogante.

—Serena, mi amor, ¿es ésta la otra razón que te impulsa a creer todo lo que yo diga? ¿Me consideras tu príncipe azul?

—No puedo evitarlo, Darien —dijo ella con voz suave, esperando con ansiedad la reacción de su marido—. Confié en ti desde el principio. Eras un hombre honesto en un mundo repleto de gente deshonesta. Creo que por eso comencé a verte como un héroe. Tu protección y el hecho de saber que podía confiar en ti minimizaron todo lo que otros hombres podían ofrecerme. Te amo, pero hay algo más que eso. Sólo que no sé cómo explicarlo. Lo único que puedo decir es que creo en ti. ¿Te parece sorprendente que te vea como mi príncipe?

—Supongo que no —asintió él con una leve sonrisa—. Sobre todo si tienes en cuenta que yo te veo como la hermosa princesa a quien he dedicado toda mi vida.

—Ay, Darien, ¡te amo tanto! —exclamó Serena, arrojándose a los brazos de su marido.

—Y yo te amo a ti, mi dulce Serena —le susurró él en el oído, mientras le levantaba el cabello para besarla en la nuca—. No hay palabras para expresar lo que siento por ti. ¡Debe de ser por eso que me pasé tanto tiempo tratando de encadenarte a mi cama en forma permanente!

Un segundo más tarde, la depositó en la cama y Serena se quedó mirándolo con los ojos llenos de amor. Por un momento, él sólo la observó, absorbiendo la imagen de su amada tendida sobre la colcha. Luego, se inclinó hacia ella para quitarle lentamente la toalla que cubría sus senos. Enseguida, dejó caer su propia toalla y apoyó todo su enorme cuerpo junto a Serena.

—Serena, mi querida Serena —murmuró Darien con voz ronca, extendiendo los brazos para abrazarla.

—Ay, Darien —susurró con voz entrecortada al sentir que las manos masculinas exploraban con anhelo todo su cuerpo, deslizándose sobre sus senos y la curva de su abdomen, y luego volvían a los pechos.

Las palabras de amor iban y venían al igual que las sensuales caricias, Serena sintió que su cuerpo florecía bajo las manos de Darien y se preguntó si alguna vez llegaría a acostumbrarse a semejante placer.

Darien dejó caer una serie de minúsculos besos por el brazo de su amada, descendiendo hasta la zona vulnerable de la muñeca, para luego pasar a ocuparse de los labios. Lentamente, su boca cubrió la de ella, deleitándose en un beso que intentaba provocar el primitivo instinto femenino, al mismo tiempo que las manos de Serena iban en busca de la evidencia de su deseo masculino.

—¡Me vuelves loco, mujer!

—¿Locura californiana? —bromeó Serena afectuosamente.

—No, ¡sólo esa locura anticuada que un hombre siente por la mujer que ama!

Darien volvió a poseerla una vez más, renovando la eterna conquista y sucumbiendo al mismo tiempo al imperecedero lazo femenino. Serena lo recibió con amor y pasión, aceptando el poder y la necesidad de ese cuerpo varonil, mientras su mente aceptaba los instintos protectores y posesivos de este hombre. Ellos formaban parte de Darien Chiba. Formaban parte de su amor.

Ella había estado en lo cierto, pensó Serena, mientras él seguía subyugando todo su cuerpo, un hombre como éste era capaz de sentir amor. Un inmenso amor, tanto físico como espiritual. Su intuición había sido correcta

Una vez más, navegaron juntos por el incontenible río de deseo y Serena se aferró con fuerza a la musculosa espalda de Darien, al tiempo que él la estrechaba en un profundo abrazo. Con toda la furia de su creciente pasión ella hundió los dientes en la piel bronceada de los hombros de su amado.

—¡Ah! —gimió Serena cuando él le devolvió la caricia, haciéndole sentir el filo de sus propios dientes y luego el contacto sensual de sus masculinos labios. Por alguna razón, el pequeño dolor —que no era un dolor— llevó a Serena más allá de los límites, transformándola en una jadeante criatura que deleitaba a su dueño.

—¡Mi pequeña fiera! —gruñó Darien, conteniendo con su brazo el turbulento cuerpo femenino.

Las apasionadas palabras parecieron enloquecer a Serena, que respondió entregándose con todas sus fuerzas a la eterna confrontación de un hombre y una mujer.

—¡Serena! —El grito fue una súplica y, al mismo tiempo, una advertencia que ella se rehusó a escuchar—. ¿Crees que puedes prolongar esto hasta el infinito? —gruñó con tono áspero, y sus ojos se toparon por un segundo con los de Serena—. ¡Sólo puedes llevar a un hombre hasta cierto grado de excitación, pequeña!

—¿Cuál es ese grado? —lo desafió ella, deslizando los dedos más allá de la delgada cintura de Darien.

—Felicitaciones, mujer —dijo él con voz ronca—. ¡Acabas de llegar al límite!

Hubo un aniquilador momento de pasión y luego, una deliciosa calma reinó en la alborotada cama. Satisfecha consigo misma y con el resto del mundo, Serena permaneció acurrucada contra el poderoso cuerpo que tenía a su lado. Y recorrió con los dedos el pecho de Darien, mientras esperaba que él abriera los ojos.

—¿Crees que serás feliz siendo mi mujer? — murmuró por fin Darien sin levantar los párpados.

—Un californiano es capaz de manejar cualquier situación.

—¿Un macho californiano?

—Ajá.

—He estado meditando sobre eso —dijo Darien luego de una pausa.

¿Sobre el machismo?

Sobre California.

—¿Qué pasa con California?

—Creo que ninguno de los dos estamos hechos para la tumultuosa vida de ese lugar.

—¿Qué te hace pensar eso?

Darien se encogió de hombros, abriendo por fin los ojos. Había una expresión seria en las profundidades heladas.

—Creo que ambos hemos estado buscando algo distinto durante mucho tiempo. Ya lo hemos encontrado. ¿De qué nos sirve seguir viviendo en California?

—Una vez me dijiste que yo no sería feliz en un pequeño pueblo —le recordó Serena, intrigada,

—¡Te lo dije porque no quería que abandonaras San Diego antes de que yo tuviera oportunidad de imponer mis derechos! —le explicó Darien con una sonrisa.

—¿Es eso cierto? —preguntó ella, fingiendo indignación.

—Te hablo en serio, Serena —afirmó Darien con suavidad—. ¿Qué opinas?

—¿Con respecto a mudarnos de California?

—Sí.

—Ambos tenemos negocios allí —le hizo notar.

—Si vendemos las dos empresas y nuestras viviendas, ¡juntaremos unos cuantos ahorrillos!, ¿No lo crees así, Serena?

—Darien, sabes que iré a donde quieras. Además, es probable que tengas razón. Quizás no estemos hechos para la vida agitada de California. Fue divertido durante un tiempo, pero la verdad es que, hasta que no desperté en tu cama esa mañana, jamás pensé que alguna vez llegaría a adoptar el estilo de vida local.

—Tuviste suerte de que yo estuviera allí cuando se produjo la transición final, ¿no crees?

—No seas fanfarrón.

—Lo siento. ¿Y bien?

—¿Adónde tienes pensado emigrar? —preguntó ella con una sonrisa.

—Probablemente, al suroeste. ¿Qué te parece Nuevo Méjico?

Serena fingió considerar la propuesta.

—¿Tienen piscinas con agua climatizada en Nuevo Méjico?

—Podríamos importarlas y venderlas a la gente del lugar —sugirió Darien—. ¡Hasta puede que lleguemos a hacer una fortuna!

—¿Y qué pasará con el Porsche y la Ferrari? ¿Hay mecánicos capaces de repararlos fuera de California? No te olvides que nuestros automóviles son muy delicados. Necesitan una atención adecuada.

—No sé con exactitud qué clase de automóviles conduce la gente fuera de California. ¡Pero estoy seguro de que habrá mucho más espacio para aparcar el Porsche!

—Eso me ofende. —Serena reflexionó por un instante.— Nuevo Méjico parece un lugar apropiado.

—Tengo que confesarte algo —acotó Darien—. En la boda, Lita me contó dónde habías estado aquella tarde que apareciste en mi oficina y recibiste mi declaración de amor.

—¿Te contó que quedé atrapada en una playa de estacionamiento? —preguntó Serena con una mueca.

—¿Te das cuenta de que si hubieras tenido la sensatez de llamarme para que fuera a rescatarte, Beryl no hubiese tenido oportunidad de representar su pequeña farsa?

—¡Jamás me hubiera humillado de esa forma! —le aseguró ella.

—Bueno, de todos modos, tienes que admitir que disponer de suficiente espacio para estacionar es un factor importante para ti.

—Algún día, me vengaré por esto.

—Será un placer —afirmó Darien amigablemente—. Con respecto a esa tarde mágica... ¿alguna vez te dije lo mucho que significó para mí que me creyeras inocente de todo cargo? —Había un tono burlón en su profunda voz, pero sus ojos tenían la tibieza del sol y Serena sonrió bajo el calor de sus rayos.

—Eres un hombre honesto —aseveró ella—. No serías capaz de seducirme y, al mismo tiempo, mantener relaciones amorosas con otra mujer.

—Lita también me comentó que Beryl te había hecho una breve visita —dijo Darien con calma.

—Parece que Lita estuvo hablando bastante después de la boda —se quejó Serena—. ¿Dónde estaba yo mientras se llevaba a cabo esta larga conversación?

—Bebiendo margaritas.

—Sucede que los aviones me ponen nerviosa —le explicó ella, mientras pensaba en el pequeño grupo que se había reunido en la casa de Darien después de la boda.

— ¿Qué te dijo Beryl? —insistió Reid.

—Nada importante. Esa mujer no te conoce muy bien.

—No —dijo él suavemente—. En absoluto. Creo que tú eres la única persona en el mundo que ha llegado a conocerme bien. Pero te lo pregunté porque Beryl vino hasta San Diego por algo más que una simple curiosidad.

—Sé que quería regresar a tu lado.

Darien sacudió la cabeza.

—Quería dinero. No bien nos vio juntos, supo que estaba locamente enamorado de ti. Creo que se dio cuenta antes que yo. Entonces, me amenazó con decirte que ella y yo manteníamos relaciones amorosas. Sabía que eso me aterraría. Aparentemente, el arreglo económico que acordamos en el momento del divorcio no le duró mucho. Quería "renegociar".

—No habrás aceptado, ¿no es cierto? —preguntó Serena, consternada ante la osadía de la otra mujer.

—No, pero ésa fue una de las razones por las que vino a mi oficina.

—Entiendo. —Serena hizo una pausa.— ¿Te sientes...?

—¿Culpable? Claro que no. Recuerda que fue ella la que me abandonó. Además, Beryl tiene su propio dinero. Sólo trataba de aumentar su fortuna.

—Entonces, podemos olvidarnos de esa mujer. —Serena volvió a sonreír.

—Sin duda. De todos modos, me alegra que hayas creído en mí después de su farsa —concluyó Darien con satisfacción.

—Tú también creíste en mí cuando te expliqué aquella escena en el bar y la presencia de Seiya en mi oficina —le hizo notar ella—. Recuerdo que no te cayó muy bien —agregó con una mueca—, especialmente, esa reunión con mis amigos. Pero me creíste cuando te dije que no tenía intenciones de salir con ninguno de los que estaban allí.

—Supongo que también en ese momento debí darme cuenta de que ya me había enamorado locamente de ti —reconoció Darien con un suspiro—. Cuando noté que te estaba dejando escapar con tanta facilidad...

—¡Con facilidad! ¡Me arrojaste a una bañera de agua caliente!

—Te caíste sola debido a tu natural torpeza Serena—la contradijo Darien.

— ¡Deficiente percepción de la profundidad!

—Lo que tú digas, cariño. Afortunadamente, ni tu torpeza ni tu deficiente percepción son importantes donde de veras me interesa.

—¿Dónde es eso? —preguntó Serena con suspicacia.

—En la cama —respondió él, ahogando la risa.

—Eres una bestia.

—Una bestia domesticada —murmuró Darien con voz gruesa y aterciopelada, al tiempo que acariciaba la delicada piel de su mujer, que se hallaba acurrucada junto a él—. Juro amar y proteger a mi esposa. Para siempre.

Un pequeño temblor recorrió el cuerpo de Darien cuando volvió a pronunciar su promesa de amor. Y al percibirlo, Serena se arrimó aun más a su lado, acogiéndose al amparo de la protección de un hombre.


End file.
